Cinco años después…Aventuras fuera de Hogwarts 4
by Claudia Granger
Summary: 5 años despues, algunas cosas cambian, otras no. Superando las perdidas y aprendiendo a vivir cada dia. Humor, romance, viajes y aventuras inolvidables para todos. La paz ya es una costumbre en el mundo Magico ¿Será verdad? ¿O algo malo viene en camino?
1. Chapter 1

**Cinco años después… (Aventuras fuera de Hogwarts 4)**

By

**Claudia Granger**

**I**

**Cinco años después**

Una mujer se revolvía en la cama de dos plazas sudando y murmurando alterada - Sáquenme, sáquenme de aquí. ¡Alejen a esos dementores! -

- Amor, despierta, es solo una pesadilla – Dijo una voz masculina pero sonando pastosa por el despertar, era de un joven de veintitrés años tratando que su compañera abriera los ojos

Eran las siete de la mañana en Inglaterra, mientras que en el Valle de Godric la gente muggle o mágica se despertaba para iniciar una nueva jornada

- Amor levántate – murmuró

- Cinco minutos mas – Refunfuñó una cabellera castaña con mechas doradas hundiéndose en la almohada

- Debes hacerlo ahora, tienes que ir al Ministerio –

- Me lleva la ching…. Por que rayos no decidí ser una mujer tipo siglo XIX que se queda en su casa, la atiende y se ocupa nada más de las telenovelas, los chismes y los hijooooooos! – Gruñó la mujer levantándose – Noooo, es que yo le metí al bruto y elegí ser moderna, trabajar y que un elfo se ocupara de la casa.

- Te iba a decir, porque tenemos elfo y no tenemos hijos, así que te aburrías – Se rió alegremente Harry

- Si, pero es un atentado contra el sueño, es inhumano y viola la convención internacional sobre el merecido descanso de los seres humanos – Se quejó la otra

El joven la miró risueño

- No conozco esa convención, de todos modos yo pensé que tendría que usar el Aquamenti contigo – Comento el joven de cabello negro como el azabache riéndose – Tienes el sueño pesado

- Llegas a echarme esa vaina y te mato Harry James Potter, como que me llamo Claudia -

- Era hora, o no llegaras al Ministerio – Replicó – Además tenias otra vez pesadillas

- Recuérdame que estaba pensando el día que acepté ese endiablado puesto -

Se levantó al momento y se dirigió al baño donde se miró al espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo. Cinco años habían pasado desde la batalla final y el mes en San Mungo, seis años desde la muerte de Josh Lovegood, cinco años después de la muerte de Ronald Weasley y Sirius Black, cinco años y tres meses desde el nacimiento del primogénito de Draco, Lesthar Malfoy. La vida había continuado con sus altas y bajas para todos los sobrevivientes. Hermione se había cansado de Viktor Krum y este ahora daba clases en Hogwarts, Harry se decantó por la carrera de Auror, que prácticamente merecía ingresar después de haber derrotado al que no debe ser nombrado. Luna se había comprometido con Neville y estaban a punto de casarse, Ginny vivía feliz sus cinco años de matrimonio con Draco y ya tenían un segundo bebé, una preciosa niña pelirroja de ojos grises llamada Alkaid que ya contaba con dos años

Religiosamente todos los 12 de Octubre iba al cementerio de Ottery St Catchpole a ponerle flores en la tumba a Josh, cada 3 de mayo iba a Hogsmeade al cementerio, a ponerle flores en la tumba de Sirius y al de Ottery a ponerle flores a Ron. Las fechas, los recuerdos, los muertos, la atormentaban frecuentemente y sabia el porque. Su alma estaba partida por los asesinatos y su conciencia cargada de culpa

Se lavó la cara mientras veía el almanaque, después de muchas insistencias el 14 de febrero se casaría por fin con Harry Potter, luego de entender que a veces la vida no es la que planeamos sino la que vivimos realmente a diario. Un discreto anillo de compromiso en su mano izquierda se lo recordaba

Miró el reloj de muñeca y se sobresaltó: Eran las siete y media ya y solo se había lavado la cara, corrió al dormitorio y se puso lo primero que encontró, una túnica color malva que estaba a la mano, se calzó unos zapatos altos y se peinó discretamente en un rodete, se puso labial y salió disparada escaleras abajo

- ¿No piensas comer nada? – Le preguntó Harry que tomaba café, al verla correr a la chimenea

- Oh si ¿No ves que lo que me sobra es tiempo? – Contestó sarcástica

- "Tan dulce mi media naranja convertida en limón por las mañanas" – Recitó Harry con pomposidad

- ¿Tu ya estas listo? – Preguntó Claudia para cambiar el tema

- Siempre listo –

Se metió en la chimenea tomando un puñado de polvos flu y gritó: Ministerio de Magia, y desapareció en una llamarada verde, a continuación ella hizo lo mismo y dejó atrás el Valle de Godric.

Claudia servía en el departamento para la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, su ambición, era ocupar un puesto de Warlock en el Tribunal Mágico del Wizengamot. Al haberse acostumbrado a su vida mágica prestada o no, se asimiló lo mejor posible entre todas las opciones que se le presentaron. Cabe destacar que su papel en la Guerra y destrucción de Voldemort había influido y su relación formal y estable (Aunque no oficial con papeleo) con Harry Potter, el joven que venció influyó aun mas

Llegó al quinto piso, Harry se quedaba en el segundo ya que allí se encontraba el Cuartel General de Aurores, salió del ascensor y se dirigió a su cubículo en la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica, donde era secretaria del Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica ¿Sabrán quien era? Pues nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger

- Hola Herm –

- Hola Clau –

A puertas cerradas ellas se trataban de tu a tu, en ocasiones diferentes si se comportaba cada quien según su puesto

- ¿Qué tal ayer? –

- Horrible, Harry estaba viendo History Channel mientras yo leía un rato un poco de Historia de las Leyes Mágicas en Gran Bretaña, el libro que me regaló Draco hace dos semanas y cuando me quedé dormida solo tuve pesadillas

- Azkaban –

- ¿Que mas? Te lo digo, la próxima me condenan incluso al beso del dementor, pero nada mas, yo no vuelvo a ese infierno mas nunca -

La chimenea se encendió y de ella salió una Ginny Malfoy muy sonriente, un elfo domestico venia detrás

- Hola chicas, traje desayuno gracias a Bowie, uno de los elfos más serviciales de la Mansión

- ¿Qué me trajiste? Si no viene…- Murmuró Hermione

-…un tarro de mermelada de fresa ni te molestes – Terminó de decir la pelirroja sacudiendo su finísima túnica verde esmeralda con ribetes de plata

- Y si no me trajiste… - Empezó Claudia

"Si, si ya sé, pie de manzana del que se hace en casa tampoco te molestes"– Cortó Ginny - Les recuerdo a las dos que sé como comen, que no las conozco de ayer

Hermione solo sonrió

El elfo dispuso de inmediato una mesa donde colocó croissants, mantequilla, mermelada de fresa y de naranja, jamón, queso, jugo de naranja, tostadas y café y pie de manzana. Las tres se sentaron alrededor

- Hace cuanto que no desayunábamos juntas solas las tres – Preguntó Hermione

- Ufff…. Cuando Merlín tenia 30 y no usaba bastón mas o menos - Respondió Claudia con desparpajo

La pelirroja y la castaña la miraron de manera severa – Esta bien, cuando los Beatles se separaron – Fruncieron el ceño aun mas y Claudia se rindió – Ay no se! Ya no recuerdo pero tiene un tiempazo que espanta

- Tienes razón – Suspiró Ginny – Entre los niños y sus trabajos no hay tiempo de nada. Por cierto, mamá envió una lechuza hace unos minutos, esta convocándonos para Navidad. Año Nuevo lo haremos en la casa Malfoy

- Lo bueno es que hoy es quince de diciembre, salimos de vacaciones y empezamos con las fiestas, aun no he ido al callejón Diagon a comprar túnicas y regalos

- Y falta tan solo… - Murmuró Ginny malévola

- Un mes y 30 días o sea casi dos meses antes de tu boda – Terminó Hermione

- Aun no me explico como me van a hacer pasar por esto – Chilló Claudia

- Narcissa me dijo que si querían podrían usar los jardines de Malfoy Manor para la ceremonia. Y mamá dijo que podían hacerlo en la Madriguera

- ¿Puedes creerlo? Aun no he arreglado cosas como esas, voy a pedirle a Narcissa que me recomiende una planificadora. Yo no sirvo para este perifollo

- Deberías darte prisa

- Debería dejar las cosas como están, me importa un cacahuate tostado si a la gente le parece mal la convivencia sin matrimonio – Replicó – De Shacklebolt para abajo, me parece terrible que me obliguen a hacer esto. ¿Qué le hice a la sociedad mágica?

- Bueno, supéralo, son convencionalismos sociales que hay que tolerar – Contestó Ginny – Y velo bien, no es tan malo, yo llevo cinco años feliz con Draco y no me arrepiento, por mas que haya sido apresurado todo

- Es que yo no creo en el matrimonio joer – Se quejó – Lo hago para que dejen de darme la lata con el jorobado temita

- Cambiemos de tópico mejor antes que esta explote – Medió Hermione

- Esta tiene nombre y no soy C4 o una granada de mano para hacer kaboom – Gruñó

- ¿Qué rayos le pasa que esta tan agresiva hoy? – Inquirió Ginny alarmada

- Lo siento, hoy me levanté de muy mala leche, tuve pesadillas toda la noche y me siento agotada. Quería quedarme en casa durmiendo

Ginny comprensiva sonrió y saco de su túnica una bolsa con varias redomas de poción – Draco te manda esto, sabia que te estaría haciendo falta

- Que haría yo sin mi botica particular – Suspiró – Todavía a estas alturas no domino pociones y eso que es como cocinar, si Draco no me prepara estas cosas que seria de mi

- Beberte la que haga Harry – Insinuó Hermione riendo

- Hey, que el niño sirve para luchar contra Artes Oscuras no para preparar pociones – Admitió Claudia divertida – No será Neville pero se le dan fatal como a mí

Terminaron de desayunar y el elfo se llevó lo que sobraba, desapareciendo al instante

- ¿Nos vemos entonces el 25 en la Madriguera? – Preguntó Ginny, Hermione asintió

- Si, seguro mujer, anda con Dios –

- Amen – Se rio Ginny siguiéndole la corriente a la mas loca de las tres

El resto del día fue bastante ajetreado, estuvieron en una reunión con el Ministro de Magia Shacklebolt toda la tarde hasta que el reloj del Atrio dio las 5 de la tarde, fin de las actividades.

Hermione vivía sola en un apartamento en el Londres Mágico, estaba conectada su chimenea a la Red Flú por lo que rápidamente se marcho del Ministerio. Claudia dio un vistazo hacia atrás y recordó el episodio en el Ministerio con Voldemort, Lucius…

Suspiró. Gracias al cielo Draco no la odiaba por haber asesinado a su padre

Tomó un puñado de polvos flú y se dirigió al Valle de Godric

…

Mientras tanto, Harry tuvo que lidiar con la ineptitud de algunos miembros de su equipo y sobretodo la obcecación del Jefe de los Aurores. Algunos no lo respetaban como merecía ya que murmuraban que solo había llegado a ser Auror por ser "El Niño que Vivió" "El Joven que Venció" y todas esas estupideces que le adjudicó El Profeta, no por los meritos que tenia. Se quitó las gafas y cerró los ojos. Menos mal que hoy comenzaban las vacaciones colectivas del Ministerio y a no ser que sucediera algo excepcional, podría pasar las fiestas en paz con los suyos

Miro su escritorio, la foto mágica de Harry, Hermione y Ron en su tercer año. Habían pasado cinco largos años y aun no podía olvidar que ya no estaría allí mas con el, poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas. Luego posó su vista en el segundo portarretratos, una foto de sus padres que había hallado en la mansión del Valle de Godric y por ultimo, una foto de el con Claudia, esta apenada luciendo una sortija de compromiso. De eso hacia ya cuatro años

Cogió su capa de invierno y salió

Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Lupin jugaban en el suelo de la sala de su casa con el pequeño Teddy de cuatro años cuando la chimenea se encendió y de allí salió la figura de Harry Potter

- ¡Hola Harry! – Saludó Teddy al ver a su padrino

- Hola Ted –

Andrómeda Black entró al recinto, el parecido que tenia con Bellatrix siempre les causaba escalofríos a Hermione, Claudia y Harry. Detrás venía Ted Tonks el padre de Dora

- Que bueno verte Harry, bienvenido – Saludó

Lupin trabajaba en la Comisión y Registro de Hombres Lobo, dependiente de la División de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus en el Ministerio de Magia, luego de que hicieran vox populi el invento de la Matalobos mejorada la cual evitaba todo tipo de transformación durante la luna llena. Nymphadora seguía siendo Auror y estaba un escalafón mas arriba que Harry

- ¿Que mas? ¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita? – Preguntó Dora levantándose del suelo y tomando a Teddy consigo

- Venia a verlos un rato antes de la cena, no quiero perderme como va creciendo mi ahijado

- ¿Y para cuando piensas tener hijos propios? Ya no hay ningún mago obseso de poder detrás de ti queriendo matarte – Insinuó Remus

- Tengo solo veintitrés años, no tengo por que vivir toda mi vida a la carrera – Replicó

- Parecieran palabras de Claudia, no tuyas – Apuntó Remus reflexivo

La mirada de Harry se ensombreció – Bueno, ya los vi, tampoco quiero llegar tarde a cenar. Nos vemos en Navidad

Y se marchó por medio de la aparición

…

Claudia había llegado al Valle de Godric, se había duchado y había bajado a la cocina ya cambiada, tenia un jean y suéter grueso para abrigarla. El elfo de nombre Mikael ya había sacado de la estufa la sopa y estaba sirviendo la mesa cuando un gran PUF sonó en medio de la sala. Harry había llegado

- ¿Dónde estabas? Cuando salí de la oficina Williamson me dijo que ya te habías marchado – Preguntó Claudia dándole un beso

- Fui a ver a Teddy – Contestó sin muchas ganas

- Bueno, vamos a cenar – dijo tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndolo al comedor


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis queridos lectores, hoy regresando a la vida luego de unas largas vacaciones, veo con tristeza que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de enviar un review para decirme que tal, si les gusta, si debería borrarlo… En fin, como ya llevo escritos una decena de capítulos por adelantado (Bonus por mis vacaciones, tuve tiempo de hacerlo) voy a seguir publicando. Seguramente ahí entre sombras habrá algún lector que se tome unos minutos para ver cada capitulo aunque se mantenga en silencio

De todos modos, gracias al lector que me agrego a Favorite Story por el primer capitulo de esta. Sin mas, los dejo para que lean

Con cariño desde Venezuela

**Claudia Granger**

**II**

**Londres en Diciembre**

Hermione estaba asomada en el balcón, a lo lejos, el Big Ben refulgía iluminado, al igual que la City, tenía una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos y mientras lo bebía, admiraba las luces de la ciudad. Amaba Londres, sobretodo de noche, tenía una magia increíble que no podía explicar, empezaba a caer la primera nevada de la Navidad y los copos blanqueaban la ciudad alrededor del Támesis

Las cosas no habían resultado para nada como esperaba. Sus padres, hastiados de Inglaterra y sus problemas, decidieron mudarse a Australia y radicarse allá, donde no había magos oscuros haciendo guerra ni eran perseguidos por ser muggles o los padres de alguien famoso en el Mundo Mágico. Su vida amorosa se había ido derecho al caño luego de intentar tener una relación estable con Viktor Krum y que esta fracasase estrepitosamente, dado que no eran realmente compatibles, su trabajo la absorbía por completo a pesar de que Claudia la ayudaba realmente a llevar la carga así que tiempo para ella tampoco disponía, salvo muy contados ratos. El equipo de sonido muggle que tenía en su sala, estaba sonando al fondo con Frank Sinatra y "Let it snow" mientras pensaba

Tenía a Ginny y a Claudia para confiarse sus dudas y temores, tenía una libertad bastante amplia considerando que no debía rendirle cuentas a nadie, tenía un muy buen sueldo que le proporcionaba una cantidad de dinero que le permitía darse algunos lujos y acumular galeones en su propia bóveda de Gringotts. Tenía a Harry para sobrellevar los malos días. En fin, su vida después de la caída de Voldemort no estaba tan mal

Si tan solo tuviera a alguien especial para compartir su vida no se sentiría tan vacía como algunas veces

…

Claudia y Harry cenaron en silencio, este último estaba más taciturno que de costumbre, al final el elfo recogió lo que sobro y limpio la mesa del comedor de todo rastro de la cena. Ella subió a la habitación a terminar de leer Historia de las Leyes Mágicas en Gran Bretaña antes de dormir. Un rato después sintió a Harry acostarse en su lado de la cama

- ¿Por qué no hemos tenido hijos? – Soltó de repente

Claudia bajó el libro palideciendo de repente y le preguntó - ¿A qué se debe tu interés?

- A que tenemos más de cinco años durmiendo juntos y aun no has quedado embarazada. ¿Estás usando algún hechizo? ¿Draco te está proporcionando alguna poción? – Inquirió

Ella tragó grueso – No, no estoy cuidándome de ninguna manera ni muggle ni mágica

La comprensión le llegó de golpe y estiró el brazo para tomar su mano. Bajó la voz hasta susurrar - ¿Entonces, por qué no hemos tenido hijos?

- Parame el carro ahí y contéstame algo primero ¿Por qué ese repentino interés? – Preguntó ella seria

- Andrómeda me preguntó hoy y no supe que decirle, luego le respondí que éramos demasiado jóvenes para ello. Y Remus dijo que esa era una frase tuya no mía, entonces me puse a pensar – Confesó el sin darse cuenta

Claudia bajó la cara y con voz temblorosa dijo – Creo que ya entendiste que soy estéril

- ¿Pero si no hemos ido a un sanador? ¿Qué sabes si soy yo? ¿Qué sabes si hay algún medio por el cual podamos tener un hijo? – Espetó alterado

Claudia se levantó y se asomó al balcón, dándole la espalda a él dijo – Es cierto no hemos ido a San Mungo y no sé si haya remedio, creo que tengo más miedo de saber que no lo hay que la intención de averiguarlo. No sé si me entiendes

- Claro que te entiendo, siempre te he entendido – Murmuró

- Yo sé que Teddy es sólo tu ahijado y no puede suplir tu necesidad de ser padre, creo que estas ansioso de formar familia para llenar el vacío de la que nunca tuviste. Creo que ese afán de casarnos viene por la misma razón – Contestó Claudia reflexivamente

- Tienes razón. No sé cómo no lo vi antes – Dijo Harry quitándose las gafas y poniéndolas sobre la mesita de noche

- Porque necesitabas un tiempo primero para disfrutar de una vida tranquila de verdad para que notaras lo que crees o sientes que te falta – Razonó ella – Porque apenas tienes veintitrés años, no es como si llevaras toda una larga existencia de soltero

El silencio sobrevino por algunos minutos en los cuales ambos estaban inmersos en sus propias cavilaciones

- Prométeme algo – Le pidió el – Dime que iremos a San Mungo a buscar la solución. Lo haremos después de la boda si quieres, pero hagámoslo, ya es tiempo

- Está bien

…..

En la Mansión Malfoy cinco personas estaban sentadas en la mesa del comedor, Narcissa presidía la cena, Draco y Ginny cada uno a un costado de la cabecera, Lesthar y Alkaid sentados cada uno junto a uno de sus padres

- ¿Hablaste con ellos respecto a hacerlo en el jardín? – Preguntó Narcissa

- No con él, con ella. Dice que piensa pedirte que le recomiendes a alguien que planifique la boda, que ella se declara incapaz de hacer eso – Contestó Ginny

- No haría falta un planificador, tengo demasiado tiempo libre y nada en que ocuparlo, podría encargarme de ello. Tengo experiencia en eventos de sociedad – Respondió Narcissa

- Pero mamá, ni Harry ni Claudia querrán un evento por todo lo alto – Replicó Draco

- No por todo lo alto, pero no todos los días se casa una – Contestó a su hijo – Debemos hacer algo acorde a la categoría de Potter, al fin y al cabo, es el héroe del mundo mágico, su boda no puede ser algo insignificante o intrascendente

- Bueno, creo que eso puedo arreglarlo – Contestó Draco sarcástico – Llama al Profeta y avísales.

Ginny frunció el ceño a su marido – No ayudas - replicó

- Bueno, yo hablaré con Granger. Ahora díganme ¿Qué pensaron para Año Nuevo?

- Yo les dije a Hermione y a Claudia que haríamos la reunión de Año Nuevo aquí, la Navidad en la Madriguera

Narcissa asintió algo incómoda, habían pasado más de cinco años de haber emparentado con los Weasley, sin embargo aun seguía siendo extraño compartir mesa con la familia de los pelirrojos. No prejuicio sino más bien, falta de hábito que poco a poco se iba supliendo

Ok, los elfos se encargaran de todo. Haremos todo en verde grama y crema. No hay gran cosa de que ocuparse aun – Comentó Narcissa

Bueno, me retiro temprano, mañana tengo que ver a unos inversionistas que quedaron conmigo mañana a la hora del desayuno y necesito descansar – Dijo Draco levantándose y llevándose a Lesthar y Alkaid consigo

- Descuida, enseguida subo – Le respondió su esposa

El blondo se marchó dejando a su madre y su mujer terminando de cenar.

….

Claudia estaba a punto de apagar la lamparita de la mesa de noche cuando una lechuza negra que conocía muy bien entró por la ventana dejándole un sobre encima

- Será de Ginny – murmuró rasgando el sobre con el lacre verde de los Malfoy al dorso

Cuando abrió la carta, se llevó una tremenda sorpresa: el pergamino era de parte de Narcissa, no de Ginny, algo intimidada se dispuso a leer

_Querida Claudia:_

_Ya Ginevra me informó que te había hecho llegar mi ofrecimiento de realizar vuestra boda en los jardines de Malfoy Manor y me hizo saber que no tenías quien organizara el evento. Pues bien, en vista de ello, me ofrezco a orquestar todo para el gran día de Potter y de ti. De antemano te respondo que no es ninguna molestia y que para mí sería un gran honor poder ser de ayuda. _

_Si puedes, ven con el mañana a cenar y discutimos los detalles_

_Atentamente_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Suspiró. Aquello iba a ponerse color de hormiga por lo que estaba viendo

Tomo pluma y pergamino, redactó una breve nota y se la dio a Hedwig para que se la llevara al remitente. Dejó la carta de Narcissa a un lado, apagó la lamparita, se tomó la redoma de poción para dormir sin soñar y se quedó profundamente dormida

…..

El sábado dieciséis de diciembre amaneció bastante frio, durante la noche había caído la primera nevada de ese invierno y todo estaba cubierto de un fino manto color blanco. Harry se despertó temprano y se percató de la carta, al leerla pudo adivinar el ultimo pensamiento de Claudia antes de dormir

- Supongo que no te causó ninguna gracia – Murmuró

Era sabido que Claudia era un poco distante de Narcissa igual que de Andrómeda, ambas mujeres Black la ponían nerviosa de una insistente manera y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no podía olvidar. Era comprensible, durante mucho tiempo ella y Hermione fueron objeto de ataques por parte de los Malfoy y las heridas, viejas, estaban abiertas aun

Miró hacia el balcón, las puertas corredizas estaban abiertas y la brisa helada penetraba en el cuarto, donde un hechizo climatizador evitaba que se congelaran dormidos

Miró hacia el reloj en la mesita de noche: eran las siete y media de la mañana, podría aprovechar de salir a correr por el pueblo antes que ella despertara para desayunar juntos. Sabía que los sábados ella se levantaba a las nueve y más si se había tomado la poción para dormir tarde como lo había hecho la noche anterior

Se levantó directo al baño, luego de asearse, fue al closet de dónde sacó un mono y un suéter de capucha color azul, con una camiseta color crema. Se puso sus zapatillas de correr y antes de poder decir Quidditch, ya estaba fuera de la casa. En el Valle de Godric su casa se hallaba en la calle Principal, justo a cuatro casas de la antigua residencia de Bathilda Bagshot y a pocos pasos del cementerio. Llegó a la verja dorada que servía de entrada a este y cruzó el umbral, miró a ambos lados pero no había muggles cerca, así que sacó su varita y procedió a realizar una floritura al aire, creando una corona de flores. La colocó sobre la tumba de Ignotus Peverell, su antepasado antes de seguir directo a la tumba de sus padres

Vagó entre las tumbas de un Abbott y luego por la de Ariana Dumbledore, la hermana menor de su antiguo director y mentor. Cuando por fin llegó al monumento erigido a sus padres, realizo de nuevo el movimiento de muñeca apareciendo otra corona, esta llena de lirios del valle en memoria de su madre.

- Daría lo que fuera para que estuvieran conmigo, que me vieran hecho un hombre de bien, porque mi felicidad seria completa si los tuviera vivos aun, si los hubiera podido conocer - Murmuró – Sé que donde quiera que estén, me vigilan y me acompañan y saben cómo vivo, que siempre están ahí, invisibles pero presentes

Levantó los ojos, ya el sol comenzaba a salir entre las colinas que rodeaban el Valle, un rayo amarillo traspasaba por completo la estatua de sus padres, dándoles una apariencia más cálida que de ordinario

- No los olvido, tan solo espero que en el más allá nos volvamos a ver todos, mamá, papá, Sirius, Dumbledore… Ron – Se sorbió la nariz – Todos mis seres queridos que hoy ya no están aquí en este mundo sino que me esperan en algún lugar mejor

Podría jurarlo, pero sintió que su madre le sonreía desde algún punto en la lejanía. Sonrió sintiéndose algo mas reconfortado y emprendió la carrera sabatina por el pueblo para volver pronto a su casa a desayunar y comenzar un nuevo día

…

Cuando Hermione despertó, tenía un mensaje de Claudia enviado con lechuza la noche anterior

_Herm:_

_Narcissa me acaba de ratificar la invitación a hacer la boda en Malfoy Manor y aparte, se ofreció a organizarlo todo ¿Qué le digo?_

_Clau_

Sonrió, había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar, sacó pergamino y pluma y se dispuso a escribir

_Clau:_

_¿Qué te puedo decir? O te fugas a Las Vegas a casarte a lo muggle o sobrellevas el hecho de que en el mundo mágico Harry merece algo más que la simple firma de un papel. Yo por mi parte aceptaría el ofrecimiento de Narcissa: quiere congraciarse realmente con nosotras y no vamos a ser tan rencorosas como para hacerle el feo a su oferta. Dile que si_

_Herm_

PD. Tómalo con calma

Se levantó directo a la cocina a prepararse una taza de café

…

Cuando Harry regresó de correr, Claudia no se había levantado aun. Tomó pluma y pergamino y se dispuso a responderle a Narcissa por los dos

_Querida Narcissa:_

_Aceptamos encantados tu generoso ofrecimiento, cuenta con nuestra presencia esta noche para la cena._

_Saludos a todos_

_Harry_

Envió de vuelta a Noir con la respuesta a Narcissa, se metió a la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. El aroma a sándalo que provenía del baño despertó a Claudia, quien lentamente abrió los ojos, y se acostumbro a la luz

- ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?

- Noooooo vaaale, es el fantasma de Myrtle que ahora se mudó para éste baño – Se escuchó a Harry contestar sarcásticamente

- Muy gracioso. Te recuerdo que todavía estoy media dormida – Replicó ella

- Ya lo sé, por eso te respondo así. Si estuvieras realmente despierta me habrías lanzado un maleficio al menos

Una ceja se arqueó en señal de incredulidad – ¿Tan mala soy?

- Bueeeeeno, mala lo que se dice mala no, pero tampoco es que eres una blanca palomita. Tú no te quedas con una nunca –

- Esta bien, pero te recuerdo que quedé en Gryffindor, no me pintes tan Slytherin –

- Apuesto cien galeones a que el sombrero te pensó mandar a Slytherin

Claudia se levantó a la carrera y abrió la puerta del baño: ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Preguntó asombrada

Porque solo tú eres capaz de ser tan Slytherin conociéndote como te conozco. Draco y tú debieron ser hermanos en una vida pasada

Por toda respuesta solo se vio algo que golpeó adentro de la ducha y a Harry diciendo auch en protesta

Y así comenzaba un nuevo día en Inglaterra


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis queridos lectores, debo decir que estoy sumamente decepcionada de que nadie se haya tomado la molestia de criticar esta historia tanto para bien como para mal, y muy triste al ver que solo tiene 4 hits al igual que visitors, significa que nadie se está tomando la molestia de leerlo. Así que no estoy segura de querer continuar escribiendo algo que a nadie le gusta**

**Sin mas nada les dejo con el capitulo**

…**.**

**III**

**Planeando el magno evento**

- ¿De veras esperan que me vista de blanco ? ¿Ustedes no ven que me vería peor que Madonna en "Like a virgin"? ¿Incongruente?

Claudia estaba en Malfoy Manor viendo junto a Ginny y Narcissa un catálogo de vestidos de Madame Tatting, de Twilfitt and Tatting, propios de las bodas mágicas en Inglaterra

- Blanco es el color por excelencia en los matrimonios y este no debe ser la excepción – Respondió Narcissa solemne

- Ok, pero igual, es como si al demonio le vistieran con aureola y alas –

- Tómalo con calma – Pidió Ginny dejando escapar un suspiro – al fin y al cabo solo pasaras por esto una vez en la vida

- De bola que solo voy a pasar por esto una sola vez, ¿o acaso crees que soy Elizabeth Taylor o la madre de Zabini? Esto no lo repito en esta vida y quizás la próxima

Narcissa resoplo – Sinceramente, no sé por qué te desagrada

- Será porque tengo cinco años bien, sin necesidad de pasar por este infernal trámite. Yo dije siempre NO al matricidio, y ahora vengo a sucumbir ante sus deseos. No es propio de mí – Se quejó

- Hagamos algo, ¿Por qué no combinamos el blanco con otro color para que no lo sientas tan rígidamente dentro del canon?

- ¡Con negro!, Me gustaría un vestido semejante al de Fleur en su boda – Asomó tímidamente

- Con negro será – Aprobó Narcissa – Podríamos agregarle unos detalles en oro o plata para hacerlo más regio

- Plata, no me gusta el Oro – Apuntó Claudia rápidamente

- Deberías haber ido a Slytherin – Comentó Ginny risueña

- Oh sí, que Salazar se revuelque en su tumba, una persona con mis orígenes en la casa purista de Hogwarts – Exclamó ella con sorna – ¿No ves tú?

- Ya cálmate, no es para que te lo tomes tan a pecho –

Narcissa frunció el ceño, la verdad es que no podría nunca imaginarse a gente como ella en Slytherin

El reloj dio las tres y la chimenea del saloncito se encendió con unas llamas verdes y de ahí salió Madame Tatting vestida con una soberbia túnica negra

- He llegado a la hora pautada ¿Ya tienen pensado como será el vestido de la señorita Granger? – Preguntó sacudiéndose el polvo de la chimenea

- Si, queremos un modelo parecido a este pero con detalles en negro y plata – Indicó Narcissa entregándole el catalogo mágico, Madame Tatting lo tocó con su varita y le hizo una modificación a la imagen para presentar una idea

- ¿Algo así? - Propuso

Claudia y Ginny se acercaron a verlo, el vestido blanco de varias capas asimétricas terminaba en la falda con unas plumas blancas de puntas en negro, en el pecho, unos hilos de plata bordaban un hermoso arabesco

- Me encanta, ¿tú qué opinas Gin?

- Es tu vestido, es tu boda, a la que le tiene que gustar es a ti. Pero si me preguntas me parece sencillamente soberbio -

- Córtame la cabeza, pero quiero decir que este es el vestido de boda más hermoso que haya visto en toda mi vida, incluyendo los diseñados por Carolina Herrera y Vera Wang – Suspiró Claudia embelesada

- ¿Ah? – Preguntaron Narcissa y Madame Tatting

- Diseñadoras muggles – Respondió Claudia ligeramente ruborizada

- Entiendo – Respondió a su vez Madame Tatting con una mueca de incomodidad, Narcissa tenía una idéntica en su rostro

- Bueno, ¿por qué no bajamos? Harry y Draco deben preguntarse por qué tardamos tanto

- Tienes razón, tenemos dos horas aquí encerradas con el tema del vestido –

- ¿Tanto tiempo? Wow no me habría imaginado –

Se despidieron de Madame Tatting quien retorno a su tienda por medio de la red flu, Bajaron las escaleras y recorrieron un largo pasillo, al final, en un salón más grande se encontraban Harry y Draco bebiendo Whiskey envejecido de Ogden

- Por fin aparecen, ya creímos que se habían fugado al Callejón Diagon – Exclamó Harry al verlas aparecer

- Lo siento, fue difícil elegir un vestido, al final Madame Tatting tuvo que modificar un diseño para adaptarlo a los gustos de Claudia – Contestó Ginny

- Por favor, dime que no es nada extravagante – Pidió Harry – Te lo pido en serio

- No, no lo es. Debo decir que aunque es bastante exigente, sus gustos son aceptables – Comentó Narcissa – Contando que no quería hacerlo, al final quedó satisfecha por el resultado

- Si mi madre lo aprueba debo decir que será magnifico, sus gustos no dejan nada que desear – Apuntó Draco

- Bueno, ya tenemos el lugar y la fecha exacta, el vestido de novia elegido, mandado a hacer la túnica del novio y el vestido de la madrina, nos quedaría el menú solamente – Dijo Ginny sacando la cuenta

- Ginny, tú y Narcissa tienen la libertad de elegirlo por nosotros – Contestó Harry rápidamente – Sé que harán un magnífico trabajo

- Por eso ni se preocupen, ya tengo algo en mente – Dijo Narcissa sonriente – El Profeta ya se enteró de tus planes de boda y me han pedido que les deje cubrir el evento

- Siempre y cuando no venga Rita Skeeter, yo no diré algo en contra, salvo que tú no lo desees – Comentó Claudia

- Si no lo hago, no nos dejaran en paz Pero concuerdo contigo, a Skeeter no la quiero ni en pintura – Contestó Harry

- Bueno, les mandaré una lechuza informándoles de su condición – Dijo Narcissa

- Te lo agradecemos – Contestó Harry

- Bueno, nos tenemos que marchar, Luna y Neville nos esperan para cenar – Comentó Draco mirando a su esposa y a la otra pareja –

- Casi lo olvidaba – Exclamó Claudia – Que mala memoria tengo

- Tu siempre olvidas algo – Se rió Ginny – Creo que tienes desmemoriamento crónico

- Alzheimer prematuro – Se burló Claudia – Ya sabes

Los cuatro se fueron a la casa de Neville y Luna, estos se habían mudado juntos hacia dos años apenas y vivían en una hermosa casa en Hogsmeade. No tenían hijos todavía ni planes de tenerlos aun tampoco. La boda estaba planeada para el verano. Xenophilus Lovegood había muerto hacía cuatro años atrás, unos días después de la conmemoración del primer aniversario de la batalla final de la segunda gran guerra Mágica. Estaba enterrado en el cementerio de Ottery St. Catchpole junto a su hijo mayor, Josh y su esposa.

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, caminaron silenciosamente por la calle principal, pasaron por Las Tres Escobas, que a esa hora estaba a reventar, luego siguieron por Cabeza de Puerco y doblaron a la derecha, a una de las calles menos concurridas. A mitad, se plantaron frente a una casita pequeña de dos pisos, pintada de un suave amarillo. La casa de los Longbottom presentes y por ingresar a la familia como es el caso de Luna.

Augusta aun vivía, pero sola, en la antigua casona Longbottom, Neville sin embargo, decidió hacer su vida aparte con su nueva compañera, cerca de Hogwarts. Luna dirigía El Quisquilloso y seguía a la búsqueda de especies mágicas raras

- Por fin llegaron - Exclamó Neville levantándose del sofá columpio del porche – Pensé que se demorarían mas

- Lo siento, los planes de la boda nos están absorbiendo – Se disculpó Claudia – Estábamos hoy con la elección del vestido

- Era justicia que se casaran, ya pensábamos que no lo harían nunca – Respondió Luna apareciéndose por la puerta principal

- Y no lo íbamos a hacer nunca – Murmuró Claudia para sí, todavía inconforme por tener que hacerlo

- Querían ser la eterna pareja soltera por siempre del mundo mágico – Sentenció Draco malicioso – Lamentándolo mucho hicimos presión para que honraran la costumbre y dejaran de vivir en el pecado

- Ahora sí, bien bueno pues, estoy jodida, me salió católico y apostólico el muchacho – Se quejó Claudia. Las risas de todos los demás presentes, ahogaron sus palabras

- Hay costumbres sociales que deben ser observadas – Volvió a pinchar Draco

- Tu no hables, que de no ser por Arthur y Molly que te querían colgar, no te habrías casado sino quizás ahora – Apunto Harry

- Eso sí que no lo dudo – Comentó Neville – pero mejor continuamos dentro. Pasen, pasen

La casa de Neville y Luna era pequeña, una sala comedor, cocina y un medio baño abajo, subías las escaleras y hallabas dos dormitorios y un baño completo. Los muebles eran de caoba y estaban decoradas por cojines de terciopelo crema y vinotinto, a juego con las cortinas. Era gusto definidamente Gryffindor

La chimenea estaba encendida, quedaba justo al lado de la puerta de entrada. La cocina era espaciosa y también en tonos amarillo pálido. El comedor era grande, era de ocho puestos

- Estoy haciendo un pavo relleno estupendo, se que les va a gustar – Comento Luna acomodándose el delantal. En el mesón unas patatas cocidas se estaban pelando solas

- ¿Quieren beber algo? Tenemos cerveza de mantequilla, whiskey de malta y envejecido de Ogden, ron de grosella y jugo de calabaza

- Me estaba poniendo a pensar que ibas a poner un bar aquí –

Claudia, Harry, les quería proponer la portada de El Quisquilloso de Marzo – Propuso Luna – Obviamente voy a reseñar su boda pero quisiera que me permitieran hacerlo de buena gana

- Mejor a ti que a "Corazón de Bruja" – Contestó Claudia – La semana pasada recibí una lechuza con la petición, obviamente dije que no – les dijo a todos – No quiero hacer de la bendita boda un show mediático, no y no, no me da la gana

- Es "la boda del año" como la denominó El Profeta la semana pasada. No todos los días "El héroe que venció" se casa – Comentó Neville

La creciente irritación de Claudia se disipo cuando tocaron a la puerta y Hermione con un grueso abrigo atravesaba la puerta

- Llegó la que faltaba – Suspiró Ginny

- Lo siento, lo siento, estaba ocupada y no me dio tiempo de llegar a Malfoy Manor – Dijo quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero de la entrada

- No te preocupes, ya lo imaginamos – Contestó Claudia saludándola

- ¡Ya tenemos elegido el vestido! Es hermoso, ya lo veras. Fue difícil convencerla pero al final conseguimos el vestido de novia perfecto, ¡te va a encantar!

- Como doy gracias a Dios que la túnica del padrino no tiene que ser de determinada forma o combinar con x o y túnica o vestido – Comento Neville ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Luna y Ginny

- Bueno, ya está todo listo, pasen al comedor – Anunció Luna levitando el pavo por delante de ti – Hay pavo relleno, salsa de arándanos, puré de papas, ensalada, pastel de chocolate. Espero que les guste

- Eso se ve muy bueno – Exclamó Harry deleitándose con el aspecto y el olor

- Tú siempre tan tragón – Recordó Ginny

- Tragón no, de buen apetito –

- AJA – Murmuraron Neville, Ginny, Hermione y Claudia


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**Navidad, blanca Navidad**

- Si yo fuera rico… la la laa laa laa lala laaaa – Cantaba Claudia mientras estaba en la cocina y se preparaba un Té ella misma

- ¿Ahora estas pasando necesidad? – Se escuchó una voz en la puerta de la cocina. La mirada que le dedicó Claudia a Harry era fulminante – No sabía que te habías convertido en alguien pobre

La mirada que le dirigió ella fue fulminante

- ¡Claro que no tonto! Gracias a mi trabajo en el Ministerio gano lo suficiente para no depender de ti ni de nadie, solo cantaba una canción que vi en un comercial de televisión, se me pegó – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Bueno, ya yo estoy listo. ¿Y tú? – Preguntó Harry

- Me tomo el Té y salimos. Es que tenía frio y me apeteció –

Ella estaba vestida con jeans, botas planas de gamuza color carmelita, guantes y un abrigo color beige largo hasta por arriba de la rodilla y de capucha con bordes de piel de imitación. El por su parte llevaba también jeans y deportivos, aparte de una camisa blanca y un suéter grueso verde botella. Sin olvidar la bufanda y los guantes

- Está nevando – Murmuró ella asomándose a la ventana – Todavía hoy me parece un milagro cada vez que veo que caen los copos de nieve, recuerdo mi vida anterior a Hogwarts y que jamás había visto nevar, que no conocía que era un invierno y el frio intenso que hay en esta época del año. Que no sabía como eran los paisajes enteramente blancos y helados

- ¿Todavía recuerdas eso? – Preguntó Harry totalmente sorprendido por aquella intempestiva confesión

- Hay cosas que nunca podremos olvidar. Por ejemplo yo nunca podré olvidar cuando lancé la maldición asesina sobre Lucius, cuando estuvimos cautivas en su sótano, cuando estuve en Azkaban, cuando desperté en San Mungo después de la batalla final. Hay recuerdos imborrables en mi memoria, asi como en la de cada uno de los que sobrevivió a la guerra

- Pero esas son cosas malas – Se quejó el

- Bueno está bien, de cosas buenas recuerdo cuando caí en Hogwarts aquella noche, la primera vez que me salió un hechizo con la varita, cuando experimenté mi primer vuelo en escoba en la Madriguera, cuando te vi vivo y junto a mí luego de la batalla, entre muchos otros

Harry sonrió - Yo podría enumerar muchísimas cosas: entre las malas, todas las pérdidas que he experimentado que desgraciadamente no fueron pocas, en las buenas, desde saber que era un mago hasta la caída de Voldemort pasando por cada juego de Quidditch, hasta cuando te conocí, cuando regresaste para sexto, el día que vinimos a vivir aquí. Tengo mucho que contar

Claudia terminó de tomarse el Té y dejó la taza en la mesa – Vámonos ya que se nos va a hacer tarde

Harry asintió todavía con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

- ¡Y pensar que yo odio la Navidad! – Dijo ella mientras agarraba el brazo de Harry para aparecerse en la Madriguera

En la Madriguera se hallaban todos reunidos ya: Molly dándole los últimos toques a la cena, en la sala estaban Arthur, Remus, Nymphadora, Andromeda y Narcissa, charlando, en el comedor los gemelos, Charlie, Fleur, Bill cargando a Teddy, Hermione. En el patio estaban Draco, Ginny y los niños acompañados de Luna y Neville. Al parecer ellos eran los últimos en llegar

- Se dignaron a aparecer – Dijeron en coro Fred y George cuando atravesaron la puerta de la casa – Alabados sean el niño que vivió y compañía

- Lo siento, me demore más de lo que pensaba – Dijo Claudia saludando al par al mismo tiempo – Hey ¿Quedé reducida a un "Y compañía"? Como para maldecirte

Los gemelos a su vez agarraron a Claudia y se pusieron a molestarla, revolviéndole el pelo, y demás cosas

- Bueno mamá está todavía en la cocina, así que no llegaron demasiado tarde – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

- Menos mal, nos habrían decapitado – Murmuró Harry aliviado

- ¡PASEN A COMER! – Llamó Molly haciendo levitar todo delante de si – Menos mal que llegaron, pensaba que no vendrían

- La culpa es mía señora Weasley – Murmuró Claudia temiéndose una avalancha de regaños por parte de la matriarca Weasley

- No te preocupes querida, con todo lo de la boda no me extraña que anden a las carreras, menos mal que por fin se decidieron a hacerlo, ya creía que iban a vivir así toda su vida, eso me tenia preocupada, pero bueno, recapacitaron y decidieron hacerlo, entiendo que hayan preferido la casa de Draco, porque tiene más espacio y según sé, viene mucha gente por Harry y además, con los elfos de la mansión es más fácil hacer todo lo del banquete y Narcissa ha sido muy amable en ofrecerse para organizar todo, a mi me habría encantado hacerlo, lo malo es que no dispongo de tanto tiempo como ella…

Harry y Claudia se miraron y ella le dedicó una larga mirada de exasperación. La preparación de la condenada boda cada día le producía más acidez estomacal

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, eran veintiuno en total, la mesa estaba puesta afuera, con una carpa gigante. Un hechizo climatizador evitaba que se congelaran dada la baja temperatura de aquella noche invernal

- Le doy a todos las gracias por venir y compartir con nosotros esta cena de Navidad, es hermoso como se han enterrado viejas enemistades, se han hecho nuevas alianzas entre los presentes, una nueva generación empieza a llenar esta mesa y podemos disfrutar esta noche juntos como una gran familia aunque no todos seamos consanguíneos – Dijo Arthur – Es como si a la final de todo, lo fueramos

- Gracias a ti por considerarnos a todos como parte de esto – Contestó Narcissa sintiéndose obligada a comentar algo, ante el bochorno que le produje el breve discurso de Arthur

- No hay de qué – Respondió Molly

Todos comieron mientras conversaban con los que tenían más cerca, la cena transcurrió amenamente durante dos horas, después de ello pasaron al salón y comenzaron a intercambiar los regalos, Arthur sirvió ponche y ron de grosellas y Molly puso la radio mágica

- ¿Se van a quedar todas las fiestas aquí? – Preguntó Draco

- No, mañana salimos para Paris – Comentó Claudia sonriendo de oreja a oreja – Harry me sorprendió con el plan hoy. Estoy muy contenta porque siempre quise ir a Francia y por fin podre hacerlo ¡Va a ser magnifico!

- Ya arreglé todo, regresamos el 31 en la mañana – Añadió Harry – Vamos a quedarnos en París y recorreremos los museos, la Torre Eiffel, Les Invalides, Versalles, Les Champs Élises, Sacre Coeur, cruceros por el Sena, Moulin Rouge, los jardines del Trocadero, el Arco de la Défense, todo lo posible durante nuestra estadía

- ¡Les asegugo que les va a encantag!, Paguis es la ciudad más bella de Fgancia - Interrumpió Fleur y miró a Harry – A Gabrielle le gustaguia vegte

Claudia frunció el ceño y resopló – No creo que nos dé tiempo, pero en una próxima oportunidad, con más tiempo, será

- Pego si ella podguia ser su chaperón du jour –

Harry anticipándose a una posible explosión por parte de su compañera aseguró – Creo que por esta vez nos la podremos apañar solos

- Bueno, solo serán seis días, no es ni por asomo una visita larga – Comentó Draco apoyándoles, al ver a su amiga comerse las entrañas de la rabia

- Bueno, cualquier cosa, me avisan – Dijo Fleur marchándose. Claudia suspiró

- Lo siento, sé que ella no pretendía ser entrometida, es que… - Empezó a decir Claudia

- No te disculpes – Interrumpió Ginny – Te entendemos perfectamente

- ¿Sigue sin caerte bien tu cuñada? – Inquirió Harry

- Lo siento, por más que lo he intentado no logro tragarla – Se disculpó Ginny – Es que suele ser demasiado pretenciosa. Adora a mi hermano y lo hace feliz, pero del resto no la aguanto

- Bueno, no es monedita de oro para que le caiga a todo el mundo – Respondió Claudia

- No, no lo es. Solo es mitad veela así que a todas las mujeres les va a caer mal por convicción – Apuntó Draco

Ginny y Claudia lo miraron de forma asesina. Draco tragó en seco

Charlie apareció con una botella enorme de Whiskey de Fuego - ¿Quieren?

- Pa' luego es tarde, sirve aquí – Contestó Claudia alegremente tendiéndole su vaso

- Te la vas a tener que llevar cargando – Dijo Hermione llegando alegre

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué me quieres decir que soy una borracha? Yo tomo responsablemente - Se defendió la aludida

- Ya lo sabemos – Comentó Ginny riéndose – Sobretodo en las fiestas de la Sala de los Menesteres

- ¿Verdad que eran buenas? – Comentó Harry – Nunca me había divertido antes con una hasta ese momento

- ¿Qué fiestas? – Preguntó Draco

- Unas fiestas buenísimas que organizaba ella en quinto en la Sala de los Menesteres. Lamentablemente por cuestiones que TÚ comprenderás, los Slytherin no estaban invitados – Respondió su esposa recalcando el tú -

Una hora más tarde, eran ya las once y media de la noche así que decidieron despedirse, ya que a primera hora salían a Paris en traslador. Antes de medianoche ya estaban de vuelta en el Valle de Godric

- ¿Te gustó tu regalo? – Preguntó Harry

- ¿Un viaje a París? ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad! – Respondió marcadamente feliz

- Me alegro que te gustara –

- Yo me esforcé en el tuyo, pero al final decidí darte la pulsera –

Claudia le había regalado una esclava de plata con sus iniciales, la fecha y Te amo escritos en el frente, estaba hechizada para proteger a quien la llevara contra maleficios leves a moderados. Claro que contra la maldición asesina no podría. ¡Pero vamos! Estamos hablando de Harry Potter, el que sobrevivió a dos de esas, podría con más ¿O no?

- Esta grabada, es algo muy personal, puedo llevar un detalle tuyo siempre no importa qué – Contestó el pelinegro

- Me alegro yo también que te gustara – Dijo esta algo apenada

Se fueron a dormir, a las siete estaban activando el traslador que le habían dado a Harry, un viejo periódico. Sintieron el consabido y desagradable gancho a la altura del ombligo. Aterrizaron en París en el Ministerio de Magia Francés, un funcionario revisó su salvoconducto del Ministerio inglés y salieron a la calle. Eran las seis y diez de la mañana en ese momento, así que tomaron un taxi directo al hotel Ritz. Dejaron las cosas y salieron a desayunar en Le Marais

Iban abrigados y llevaban bufandas y guantes. Caminaban por las calles parisinas tomados de las manos, nevaba ligeramente y la temperatura rondaba por los tres grados bajo cero. Siguieron paseando hasta llegar a la Conciergerie donde estuvieron un buen rato evocando la Revolución Francesa y sus actores, luego almorzaron y continuaron por la Place Concorde y se entretuvieron toda la tarde recorriendo el Louvre

- ¿Qué te parece París? – Le preguntó Harry mientras cenaban en un hermoso restaurante del boulevard de la Madeleine

- Voy a pedirte que me pellizques a ver si estoy soñando, ¡Esto es increíble! Me gustaría ver si consigo algunos libros sobre historia francesa y de la Revolución para llevarnos de vuelta a casa. Por cierto ¡Esto esta divino! – Dijo saboreando el platillo que tenía al frente

Estaban comiendo autentica comida francesa, Claudia pidió por su parte Boullabaise mientras que el estaba deleitándose con un Cassoulet magníficamente preparado

- Yo tengo que admitir que aunque no sea una insoportable sabelotodo Granger como Herm y tú, estoy disfrutando inmensamente el lugar. Es muy hermoso todo y ¡Se come estupendo! No pensé que la comida francesa fuera tan buena

- Claro porque tu solo crees que es comestible el pie de carne y riñones – Le incordió ella sacándole la lengua en son de burla

- ¡Claro que no pienso eso! –

- ¿Probaste la boullabaise cuando la prepararon en Hogwarts en la bienvenida a Durmstrang y Beauxbatons cuando estabas en cuarto año? – le dijo ella

- Odio cuando te sabes la respuesta de algo en lo que no estuviste – Se quejó Harry frunciendo el ceño

- Ya tú sabes –

Se fueron de regreso al Hotel en taxi, estaban totalmente agotados de haber caminado todo el día por la ciudad. Al llegar se dieron un baño y se fueron a dormir. En el momento en que sus cabezas tocaron la cama se quedaron inmediatamente dormidos

Al día siguiente Harry fiel a su costumbre, se levantó primero que ella, llamó a Recepción para pedir que trajeran el desayuno a la habitación, tenía que admitir que estaba todavía muy cansado del trajín de la jornada anterior. A eso de las ocho, ella despertó

- Buenos días – Musitó aun adormilada - ¿Pediste el desayuno? Mmm se ve bien, ¡Gracias Dios! Trajeron jugo de naranja

- Si, me cercioré de ello cuando ordené el desayuno. ¿Qué te apetece hoy? –

- Les Tulleries y Versalles, algo no muy agotador, todavía me siento cansada de ayer –

- Esta bien, desayuna mientras yo me voy arreglando – Dijo el metiéndose al baño

- Ok – Respondió ella llevándose a la boca un trozo de tocino

Rato después estaban en los jardines de las Tullerias, admirando el reloj floral. Al día siguiente recorrieron Notre Dame y la Sorbonne y el Palace du Luxemburg. Entraron a numerosos cafés llenos de artistas callejeros, sobretodo en Le Marais. Probaron bastantes platos de la comida francesa, bebieron champagne y vinos locales a granel. Recorrieron los puentes que cruzan el Sena. Subieron al restaurante de la Torre Eiffel, se tomaron fotos en el Arco de Triunfo

- ¡Mira Harry! Estamos en L' Arc de Triomphe, en este arco está inscrito el nombre de alguien de mi país. El único latinoamericano que peleó por Francia. Es todo un orgullo para la historia de allá – Comentó señalando el nombre de Francisco de Miranda

- ¿Extrañas tu país? – Le preguntó notando el tonillo de evocación en su voz

- A veces siento algo de nostalgia por mi Caribe natal, otras veces siento que estoy donde debería estar. No sé si esta sensación me acompañe toda mi vida, lo que si se es que soy muy pero muy afortunada de vivir esta vida como se me ha presentado ahora, con todo y lo malo que he pasado


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

**Año Nuevo**

Hermione había viajado también esos días pero a Sydney. Fue a la manera muggle porque ni por asomo pensaba usar un traslador de Londres a Canberra, estábamos hablando de 17.000 kilómetros de distancia, así que aguantarse un traslador a semejante distancia le parecía imposible. Australia en general le parecía un lugar terriblemente malo, el clima, nada de allá le gustaba y todavía no podía entender porque sus padres habían decidido radicarse tan lejos

….

Por su parte, Draco, Narcissa, Ginny y los niños habían pasado unos días en Marsella, Francia. A Draco se le había antojado probar algo más cálido y diferente que todos los años anteriores. Habían regresado a tiempo para poder organizar la cena de Año Nuevo en Malfoy Manor. Los elfos estaban desde la noche anterior frenéticos limpiando cada rincón de la mansión a fin de que estuviera todo perfecto para el día de la cena.

- Ese bronceado te sienta muy bien Comentó Draco mientras Ginny se vestía

- En cambio tú no te bronceaste nada, sigues igual de pálido que un hurón albino –

¡Hey! Exclamó Draco No puede ser que todavía me pinches con eso

- Hay cosas que jamás se olvidan Sonrió ella

….

Harry Potter y Claudia habían regresado de París esa misma mañana, Claudia se trajo una maleta adicional llena de libros, discos, recuerdos y otras cosas que se habían traído de Francia para sus amigos. Habían tomado docenas de fotos de los lugares que habían conocido y solo faltaba revelarlas

….

Los Weasley se habían quedado en la Madriguera durante aquellos días, todos los hijos estaban allí, bueno, los que quedaban a excepción de Ginny. De Percy nunca volvieron a saber nada, desde hacía siete u ocho años así que ahora eran cinco nomas, de los cuales Ginny y Bill eran los únicos casados

….

- Yo todavía no logro comprender por qué no te gusta la Navidad Murmuró Harry sentado frente al fuego de la sala con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos

- Es algo de mi vida anterior, nunca me gusto desde que cumplí los diez Dijo ella poniendo en el equipo de sonido muggle el CD que tenia "La vie en rose" que había comprado en un puesto en el Barrio Latino de Paris

- La Navidad empezó a gustarme a los once, cuando pasé mi primera Navidad en Hogwarts, también fue la primera Navidad en que recibí presentes Comentó Harry viendo el árbol decorado que estaba justo al lado de la chimenea

- Lo que pasa es que justo cuando cumplí diez, mi vida pasó a ser un infierno. Además estaba prácticamente sola Contestó Claudia Así que las fiestas decembrinas perdieron gusto para mí. Durante toda mi adolescencia no recibí nunca algo por Navidad y ni siquiera la festejaba.

- Somos un par de dañados por la vida Dijo Harry sonriente

¡Hey no!, Tenemos en común una familia que no nos quiso y que de algún modo influyó en nuestras vidas de forma negativa. Pero tú te conservaste bien a pesar de ello, aun podías ser feliz y disfrutar de tu existencia pese a Voldemort y los suyos. Permaneciste puro. Yo en cambio conocí el odio y el rencor y eso me dañó, tú no pasaste por algo tan malo para tu alma, gracias a Dios

"La vie en rose" en la voz de Edith Piaf seguía sonando al fondo. Si bien la casa estaba totalmente adornada con muérdago y detalles navideños, la música seguía siendo aquella que trajeron del viaje

El primero de enero por la noche, todos estaban arreglándose para la cena en casa de los Malfoy, a eso de las siete empezaron a llegar. Primero apareció Hermione vestida de color azul medianoche, que le hacía ver fabulosa. Ginny bajó en ese momento con una hermosa túnica de fiesta color oro opaco que hacía resaltar su color de pelo, Narcissa llevaba una túnica verde musgo con detalles en oro. Draco por su parte tenía una túnica regia negra como casi siempre.

- Están fabulosos, Ginny, Narcissa, esos colores las favorecen enormemente Halagó Hermione

- Tú no te quedas atrás Herm, ese tono es muy elegante y te hace ver estupenda Le dijo Draco

Acto seguido volvió a sonar el timbre y Draco se dispuso a abrir en persona. Eran Neville y Luna, quienes habían regresado ese día de África, donde Luna había estado en plan de excursión buscando esos animales de los que tanto hablaba y que nadie mas parecía creer que existieran

- Neville, Luna. Pasen, sean bienvenidos –

Neville llevaba una túnica gris acerina y Luna una ceñida en el torso de color durazno, de vuelos y amplia en la falda.

Pasaron al salón más próximo, donde un elfo les obsequiaba con una copa de champagne. Estaban conversando animadamente cuando llegaron Harry y Claudia, este tenía una túnica verde oscura mientras que ella tenía una hermosa túnica color rojo sangre que iba muy bien con su piel pálida color crema y su cabello castaño oscuro

- Vienen los dos muy navideños Comentó Narcissa risueña Parecen una auténtica Poinsettia

- Fue meramente casualidad Contestó Harry No habían terminado de saludarse cuando volvió a sonar el timbre de la mansión

Eran todos los Weasley: Arthur y Molly acompañados de Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George

- Bueno, creo que solo faltan Andrómeda, Remus, Dora y Teddy Comentó Narcissa complacida Eso es bueno porque falta poco para servirse la cena

No habían transcurrido más de diez minutos cuando sonó el timbre nuevamente y apareció una Andrómeda con una elegante túnica negra, acompañada de Remus, quien invariablemente iba de túnica café, Nymphadora que iba ataviada de azul cielo y llevaba el cabello en su color original chocolate y Teddy quien iba de un trajecito gris marengo y su cabello azul eléctrico indomable estilo Potter

- Por fin estamos todos, antes de pasar al comedor propongo un brindis, porque este nuevo año sea inigualable para todos los que estamos presentes aquí –

¡Salud! –

Pasaron al comedor. Narcissa presidia la mesa, a su derecha estaban Draco, Lesthar, Andrómeda, Harry, Remus, Luna, Charlie, Bill y Arthur, en el otro extremo estaba Molly. A su izquierda estaban Ginny, Alkaid, Hermione, Claudia, Dora, Neville, Fred, George y Fleur. Teddy estaba cómodamente instalado en una de las habitaciones próximas durmiendo ya.

Enseguida que se sentaron todos, los elfos trajeron tres enormes pavos, un lechón horneado, ensalada, puré de papas, puré de calabaza, salsa de manzana para el lechón y puré de arándanos para el pavo. Acompañados del mejor vino de elfos

Cenaron alegremente mientras los elfos se ocupaban de servirlos, al culminar, Draco los hizo pasar a un enorme salón donde un grupo empezó a tocar, de inmediato Draco sacó a bailar a su madre y los demás lo imitaron, Harry bailaba con Hermione, Remus con Andrómeda, Charlie con Claudia, Bill con Dora, Ginny con Neville, Luna con Fred, Fleur con George y Molly con Arthur. La velada transcurría amena para todos, los elfos no dejaban de repartir champagne en bandejas de plata con el símbolo de los Malfoy

- Me siento como en una velada en Paris en la segunda mitad del siglo XVIII, es magnífico Comentó Hermione

- Creo que Claudia diría exactamente lo mismo Le contestó Harry riendo De hecho, la hubieras visto durante el viaje, ni que hubiéramos ido a Disneyland

- Por cierto, gracias por el libro de historia mágica de Francia, había leído solo historia muggle pero no de los magos de allá, ya lo llevo a la mitad –

¡Pero si te lo mandé ayer en la tarde! ¿No ha sido rápido? Se aterró Harry

Hermione solo sonrió

- Estoy pensando regresar acá y trabajar como Dragonolista en las Hébridas en la reserva de allá, así poder estar en casa de nuevo. Ya Rumania no tiene tanto encanto para mí Comentó Charlie Son demasiados años allá, desde que salí de Hogwarts

- Lógico, tienes tiempo viviendo allá. No es lo mismo que estar recién llegado Contestó Claudia Luego de unos años aburre

- Es cierto Concedió De todos modos ya tomé mi decisión, mañana mismo mando una lechuza con mi renuncia –

- Me tienes que avisar cuando estés en la reserva. Algún día quiero ver un Dragón de verdad en su hábitat natural, debe ser impresionante –

- Te lo prometo –

- Más te vale pajarraco Lo amenazó Claudia

Cambiaron parejas durante la noche, al final casi todos habían bailado con todos.

El champagne y el vino de elfos no faltaron. Todos pasaron una buena velada hablando, bailando y disfrutando del momento

Draco se llevó a Claudia afuera al balcón a hablar mientras Ginny bailaba con Harry

- ¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa? Tengo rato observándote y te veo algo triste y pensativa Dijo Draco tendiéndole una copa de champagne

- Si te cuento… Murmuro ella desalentada -

- ¿Hablas o te lo saco a la fuerza? –

- Si no fueras mi mejor amigo, eso te habría valido un soberano golpe Le dijo ella seria Harry me preguntó hace poco por qué no habíamos tenido hijos

Si Draco hubiese podido palidecer, en ese justo instante lo habría hecho. Paso un brazo alrededor del hombro de su mejor amiga y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Le fui honesta, él creía que tú me estabas proporcionando poción anticonceptiva. Me da miedo, siempre he sabido que llegaría este día, que se daría cuenta que no soy lo que el merece, que lo pensaría bien y decidiría dejarme. No sé si estoy preparada para decirle adiós ¡Es todo tan complicado! –

- No creo que te deje, y si lo hace, es un idiota que no te merece Dijo Draco Pero Potter aunque tiene sus defectos, no creo que sea tan estúpido como para hacerlo

- Si me deja no sé lo que haré. No puedo volver de donde vine porque Dumbledore era el único que sabía cómo hacerlo sin afectar a nadie. Y si me quedo, aunque tengo como sobrevivir sería muy duro para mi estar tan cerca de él sin poderle tener de vuelta. Es horrible, apenas he dormido últimamente. –

- Si lo noté, y dudo que sea el único pero sé sensata ¿Ha dicho que se echa para atrás en los planes de boda? –

- No, al contrario… pero, igual tengo miedo. Le prometí que iríamos a San Mungo y buscaríamos ayuda con un Sanador. Pero ¿y si de todos modos no podemos? No sé con qué cara lo vería si eso pasa… -

Draco la abrazó fuerte, no era difícil entenderla después de haber sido padre ¿Y si sus hijos no hubiesen nacido nunca? Sintió un vacío indescriptible en el estomago

- Ten fe, sino, ya veremos. Ahora preocúpate por tu boda, faltan menos de mes y medio para el gran día. Luego nos ocupamos de eso. Y ni sueñes dejar el mundo mágico, porque pase lo que pase, me tienes a mí. No te voy a dejar sola –

- Gracias. Quien lo diría, que serias buen material para amigo Le dijo ella dedicándole una esplendida sonrisa

¡Hey que también sirvo para otras cosas! Se quejó orondo

- Que Ginny no te oiga o me quedaré sin cabeza antes de poder decir Quidditch Comentó rápido ella alegremente

- Bueno, creo que es hora de que volvamos a la fiesta, si no, se preguntaran que hacemos aquí –

- Tienes razón ¿Vamos? –

- Si me concedes un baile Dijo el divertido

- Concedido Respondió ella tendiéndole la mano para que la condujera a donde todos bailaban

Se unieron al baile y dejaron atrás, por al menos un rato, todas las preocupaciones. Mañana seria un nuevo día, y aun había otras cosas en que pensar antes de eso.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

**Maldito sea el Ministerio de Magia**

Era quince de enero y ya tenían una semana trabajando de nuevo cuando, estando en horario laboral, recibió una misiva del Departamento

"_Señorita Claudia Granger:_

_Favor pasar urgente por mi despacho._

_Atentamente_

_Marina Larssen _

_Jefa de la División de Registro de Familias Mágicas_

_Dpto. Aplicación de la Ley Mágica"_

- Hermione, me acaban de llamar de Registro de Familias Mágicas ¿Tienes idea de por qué es eso? –

Hermione levantó la mirada del pergamino que estaba examinando y la miró perpleja

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea – Contestó

- Ok, no sé por qué, pero sí tengo la sensación de que no es nada bueno –

Claudia salió de la oficina de Hermione y cruzando el pasillo, entró en el despacho de la Jefa de la División de Registro de Familias Mágicas

- Señorita Granger, veo que ya recibió mi notificación – Dijo Marina Larssen al verla irrumpir en su despacho -

- Si, y debo decir que me encantaría saber de qué se trata – Preguntó inquieta

- Bueno, siéntese y le explicaré – Claudia tomó asiento enfrente de ella – Debo decir que su inserción en el Registro fue hecho de forma irregular por mi predecesor en el cargo, según tengo entendido, fue hecho por petición del Profesor Dumbledore hace casi ocho años atrás para permitirle a usted cursar el quinto año en Hogwarts. El problema es que no tenemos registro de sus parientes a excepción de su prima, la Srta. Hermione y por lo tanto, al no tener un registro en regla no podemos permitir su matrimonio con el señor Potter

- ¿Qué? – Gritó ella perpleja - ¿Cómo es la….cosa? – se contuvo

- Que no podemos permitir que se case con el señor Potter –

- A ver si lo entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que necesitan ustedes en realidad? – Tratando de entender

- Sus documentos muggles de nacimiento en vista de su origen –

Claudia quiso tragar en seco. Pero se mantuvo impávida, quizás lograra salir indemne de esta

- Ok, como saben no soy nacida en Inglaterra, pero tengo mis orígenes aquí, ya sabe quién es mi prima. – Reclamó ella inquieta. Después de tantos años se complicaba todo

- Si, eso lo sabemos tanto por el Profesor Dumbledore como por la Señorita Hermione Granger – Repitió monótonamente

- Entonces comprenden porque no hay registro en este país de mi nacimiento –

- Requerimos entonces los papeles de su país natal –

- ¡Pero no los tengo! Viajé de forma mágica hasta aquí y me establecí, no he regresado allá, tengo ocho años aquí, estoy inscrita, tengo cuatro años y medio trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia, tengo mis TIMO, las credenciales que hacen constar mi aprobación del último año de Hogwarts y con ello mi aptitud para trabajar, expedida por el Ministerio de Magia poco después de la batalla final ¿Y usted me viene a citar ahora, a menos de un mes de mi boda, para decirme que no puedo porque ustedes no tienen papeles que reconozcan mi origen? – Chilló furiosa

- Exactamente –

- Déjeme decirle _señora_ – Remarcó Claudia entre dientes – Que si tengo todos esos documentos, por qué tienen que fregarme la vida ahora ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de la estupidez que cometen? Esto no se va a quedar así

- Con solo entregarme los papeles de nacimiento suyos, expedidas en su país, arreglaríamos este asunto -

Claudia la miró de mala manera y salió de ahí dando un sonoro portazo

Fue directamente al ascensor y subió al Cuartel General de Aurores, paso por el frente de Gwain Robards el jefe de los Aurores, y siguió recto hasta el despacho de Harry. Entró y cerró la puerta

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó este al verla entrar tan furiosa – No sueles estar tan enojada en horas de trabajo

- Marina Larssen me ha convocado a su oficina para decirme que por no tenerme debidamente insertada en el Registro de Familias Mágicas no podremos casarnos – Escupió con rabia - ¿Puedes creerlo?

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Harry totalmente perplejo

- Así como lo oyes, dice que mi inserción fue en época de su predecesor y por petición de Dumbledore, pero que no hay documentos que acrediten mi origen ¿Qué diablos haré? Ella quiere que traiga documentos de mi país pero ¿De dónde saco eso? Primero: no tengo nada aquí de eso, segundo: no diría que soy Claudia Granger puesto que tú sabes bien de donde salió todo eso. No sé qué hacer en este caso ¡Por mil demonios!

- ¿Pero que le dijiste tú? –

- Le dije que si estaba inscrita, ocho años en Inglaterra, que si tenía mis TIMO, la acreditación de séptimo curso, cuatro años y medio trabajando aquí, no podía venirme con esa estupidez a menos de un mes de la boda. Y me dijo que sí, que solo trayéndole mis papeles podría resolverse ¡Esto no tiene solución! – Dijo derrotada – Es un desastre marca mayor

- ¿Qué no tiene solución? Ya vas a ver – Dijo del decidido poniéndose de pie rumbo a la puerta

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó ella sin entender

- Voy al despacho del Ministro, Shacklebolt va a solucionar eso, ya lo verás – Dijo saliendo de su despacho rumbo al piso uno

Dejó a Claudia sola y esta se dejó caer sobre el escritorio de Harry

…

Harry subió al ascensor y se dirigió al piso uno donde laboraban el Ministro y Personal de Apoyo. Abrió la puerta y pasando de largo el despacho de Arthur Weasley llegó directo a donde se hallaba Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra, Gales y Escocia

- Hola Harry ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –

Harry le narró de forma sucinta, lo ocurrido en el despacho de la Jefa del Registro de Familias Mágicas

- Tienes que autorizar nuestro matrimonio. No es justo. ¿Acaso no cuenta su contribución a este país en la segunda gran guerra mágica? ¿Su lucha por la caída de Voldemort? ¿Acaso trabajar para este Ministerio y sus acreditaciones no cuentan? ¡La trataron como si fuera una terrorista inmigrante ilegal! – Chilló – ¡No es justo!

Shacklebolt cerró los ojos y se llevó las yemas de los dedos a la frente. Aquello le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza. Todavía había gente en el Ministerio que creía que los héroes de la batalla final eran solo una partida de mequetrefes sin capacidad alguna, a pesar de que todos se esforzaban para dar lo mejor de si dentro del Ministerio y tenían sobradamente ganados sus puestos de trabajo

- Voy a llamar inmediatamente a todos – Declaró el Ministro

Escribió rápidamente dos pergaminos, los selló con el lacre oficial del Ministro y los mandó a volar con un hechizo

- Mientras tanto, déjame servirte un Té – Murmuró Kingsley – Esto va a ser algo largo y fastidioso

…..

Claudia estaba tratando de olvidarse de la ira y el terrible dolor de cabeza que se le había presentado a raíz de su discusión con Marina Larssen, cuando la ventana del despacho de Harry se abrió permitiendo entrar un memorando. Se detuvo enfrente de ella y esta lo tomó y rasgó el lacre, permitiéndole leer la misiva oficial

"_Señorita Claudia Granger:_

_Favor pasar urgente por mi despacho._

_Atentamente_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Ministro de Magia"_

- Ok, esto se pone bueno –Dijo sarcástica - Tengo la segunda citación a un despacho el día de hoy y no espero que esto sea mucho mejor que la primera – Se dijo a sí misma – Vamos a ver de qué va a ir todo esto hoy. Maldito sea el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra, ya me sacó de mis casillas esta jodida burocracia

Salió aun furiosa del despacho rumbo a un lugar que nunca pensó que llegaría a entrar jamás.

El despacho del mismísimo Ministro de Magia

…..

Un rato después abrían la puerta del Ministro, primero era Arthur Weasley, en calidad de Secretario Senior del Ministro, luego Claudia y finalmente arribó al despacho Marina Larssen

- ¿De qué trata esto Ministro? – Preguntó Marina al entrar y ver la peculiar reunión, aunque intuyendo de que iba todo. Seguramente Harry Potter habría utilizado su poder e influencias con el Ministro para lograr su propósito de casarse con la insignificante Granger como la denominaba en su mente _"con esa trepadora social de quinta"_

- Vine a poner la queja ante el Ministro sobre el trato del caso de mi prometida – Reclamó Harry

- ¿Y la queja es? – Preguntó Marina levantando una ceja incrédulamente

- Que a pesar de la notable contribución de la señorita Granger para la paz de toda la comunidad mágica durante la época de Voldemort, de sus méritos académicos, de la recomendación del profesor Dumbledore quien la insertó en nuestra comunidad hace ya ocho años, que a pesar del trabajo desarrollado por ella junto a su prima, la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, de su vinculación familiar a otra figura reconocida del mundo mágico como lo es la señorita Hermione Granger, se está poniendo trabas a un enlace matrimonial con el señor Potter aquí presente.

- Pero señor Ministro, la señorita Claudia Granger aquí presente – Dijo con retintín - no cuenta con su correcta inscripción en el Registro Mágico. Y si bien le es reconocido tanto sus méritos académicos como laborales, no se tiene constancia aquí sobre quiénes son sus padres y abuelos y como esta ella inserta dentro del parentesco con la señorita Hermione Granger. Solo tenemos la declaración de Albus Dumbledore y su inscripción hace ocho años. No tenemos registrado nada anterior a su quinto año de Hogwarts ¿Dónde estudió magia antes? ¿Cuáles fueron sus calificaciones? ¿Alguien la recomienda en su lugar de origen?

- Ah Vaina ¡Creo que mis calificaciones anteriores a Hogwarts no tienen nada que ver aquí! Presenté mis TIMO en el año que ingresé a Hogwarts y obtuve mis TIMO como cualquier persona aquí – Se defendió ella agresiva – Pude haber estado en una Escuela y pude haber estudiado por mi cuenta pero creo que ESE no es el problema

- Cálmese señorita Granger – Pidió Kingsley – Recuerde el lugar donde está

Claudia se mordió la lengua y Harry le hizo una seña para tranquilizarla

- La señorita Granger fue traída a este país por Albus Dumbledore, quien dio fe de sus orígenes y la inscribió en el registro oportunamente. Su posición como Warlock Supremo del Wizengamot lo acredita como testigo de buena fe de origen y subsana cualquier deficiencia del registro. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, cuenta con mi visto bueno – Aseguró el Ministro

- Pero… - Chilló Marina. ¡Esa se iba a salir con la suya! ¡NO!

Harry sonrió. Había estado seguro que Kingsley resolvería todo, porque si no… bueno, el mismo armaría un escándalo. Y en el Mundo Mágico hacía años entendieron que no se debía hacer enojar a un Potter so pena de emprender la Tercera Guerra Mundial Mágica y Muggle

- De todos modos, para cumplir con la formalidad, voy a traer a Hermione Granger a este despacho para que rinda declaración de filiación – Comentó el Ministro y lanzó polvos flu a la chimenea.

- Oficina del Jefe de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica – Llamó Shacklebolt – Granger, por favor preséntate en mi oficina

Arthur habló en ese momento – Con la declaración de la señorita Hermione Granger en su calidad de familiar directo y de su cargo en Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, quedaría subsanada cualquier deficiencia que aun hubiere en el Registro de Familias Mágicas

Marina Larssen no añadió nada, aunque era notorio que estaba realmente contrariada por el curso de los acontecimientos

A los pocos minutos una extrañada Hermione Granger entraba en el despacho de Kingsley Shacklebolt

- ¿Me llamaba Ministro? – Preguntó como cortesía, aunque suponía que así era

- Si Hermione, necesito pedirte que cumplas un pequeño formalismo a favor de Claudia. – Dijo el

- Ok, dígame que debo hacer – Dijo ella rápidamente

- ¿Reconoces a Claudia como familiar tuya? –

- Si, es mi prima – Aseguró ella aunque estaba bastante nerviosa. Aquella olla no se debía destapar

- ¿Y cómo es tu filiación con respecto a ella? -

- Ella es hija de la hermana de mi padre. Mi tía Natalia nació durante un viaje de mis abuelos y nunca fue registrada en Inglaterra al haber nacido fuera, luego se radicó en Suramérica y no supimos de ella hasta que a su vez, tuvo una hija natural a la que le puso Claudia, es ella – Dijo Hermione muy segura de sí misma

Nadie notó el alivio de Claudia y Harry al oír aquello

- Bueno, ahí tienes Marina. La señorita Claudia Granger es hija natural de Natalia Granger, esta última es nacida fuera de Inglaterra de padres ingleses, Natalia Granger es hermana de John Granger, padre de Hermione Granger. Realiza la nota marginal en el Registro, lo firmaremos Hermione como familiar y Arthur y yo seremos los testigos de rigor – Dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt

- Así será señor Ministro – Asintió resignada Marina Larssen apuntando todo. La guerra estaba perdida

- Bueno, está listo, todos pueden marcharse – Apuntó el Ministro

Uno a uno fueron saliendo, se percataron que eran las cinco y diez. Harry convocó su capa y luego convocó la bolsa de Claudia y acompañados de Hermione fueron al Londres Muggle


	7. Chapter 7

**Debo decir que estoy terriblemente decepcionada. Este es el séptimo capitulo y ni un solo review. Ni siquiera para decir: "Esto no sirve" Me acostumbre en siete años a que mis lectores me dieran su opinión pero este silencio ofende. Me hace sentir que he perdido mi toque o no se**

**Pero en fin. Como me debo a mi misma, voy a continuar publicando porque aun tengo material escrito. Pero de veras, me gustaría que aunque fuera para criticar alguien opinara al respecto**

**VII**

**¿Se supone que debo decir que es el Gran Día?**

Mas pronto de lo que hubieran imaginado llego el 14 de febrero, fecha señalada para el enlace. Aquello le asqueaba doblemente a Claudia. Primero era San Valentín (Guácala! Había exclamado ante la elección del día, por parte de Ginny) segundo, era su matrimonio (Doblemente Guácala! Había dicho también)

Estaba en una habitación de Malfoy Manor con Ginny y Hermione quienes la ayudaban a vestirse, maquillarse y peinarse. Ambas tenían sus respectivos vestidos a la mano. Habían apenas terminado de ayudarla a ponerse el vestido cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y una joven rubia estaba ahí –

- Hola mi nombre es Mary, la señora Narcissa Malfoy me contrato para peinarlas y maquillarlas – Dijo presentándose

- ¡Estupendo! – Exclamó Ginny haciéndola pasar – Eso nos sería de mucha ayuda

Mary las peinó y maquilló según le correspondía a cada una. Al final Claudia llevaba el cabello en un complicado moño en la nuca que despejaba todo su rostro y cuello. Llevaba poquísimo maquillaje, tan solo delineador negro, rimmel y un labial rojo dorado bastante fuerte. El vestido le quedaba perfecto, ceñido en el torso y luego a partir de las caderas iba cayendo en suaves vuelos, en el que las plumas que adornaban la falda hacían un efecto magnifico. Llevaba unos zapatos negros con tacón de siete centímetros. Ginny le había prestado una gargantilla con un rubí que Draco le había regalado por su tercer aniversario de bodas. Hermione y Ginny en cambio iban mucho mas maquilladas y se alisaron perfectamente el cabello para llevarlo suelto por la ocasión

- Llegó el gran día -. Chilló Hermione emocionada – ¡No lo puedo creer!

- De veras ¿Se supone que debo decir que es el gran día? Mátenme – Se quejó Claudia – Por cierto, te debo una por ayudarme en el Ministerio

- No hay de qué, tampoco te iba a dejar en la estacada ¿O sí? – Preguntó Hermione como si fuera obvio

Claudia le sonrió. Luego Narcissa las fue a buscar

- Es la hora – Anunció

Bajaron. Remus esperaba al pie de la escalera para llevarla a los jardines, Claudia le había pedido que si quería ser quien la entregara, a falta de parientes. El había aceptado muy contento

- ¿Estas lista? – Le preguntó

- Se supone que sí. Hagámoslo pronto – Contestó ella sonriendo nerviosa

La condujo del brazo a los jardines. Allí, estaba en una tarima de madera apenas elevada del suelo, el Ministro de Magia acompañado de un funcionario de Registro de Familias Mágicas quien oficiaría la ceremonia. Más atrás a los lados del pasillo, estaba reunida mucha gente ya acomodada en las sillas dispuestas a todo lo largo del espacio. Delante estaban los Weasley, Dora con Andrómeda y Ted Tonks cargando a Teddy, Luna, Neville, Narcissa, Draco con los niños, Ginny, Hermione, además de invitados como Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Seamus, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid, Madame Maxine, el profesor Slughorn, el profesor Flitwick, Viktor Krum, entre otros que no reconoció. Había compañeros del Ministerio tanto de Harry como de ella, aunque en menor medida por su parte. Reconoció a un fotógrafo de El Profeta

- ¡Oh Dios, es mucha gente! – Murmuró aterrada al ver la aglomeración

- Tranquila, solo mira al frente y concéntrate en Harry – Le animó Remus

Caminaron al ritmo de la marcha que tocaba la orquesta que se hallaba a un lado de la tarima. Llevaba fuertemente apretado el ramo de rosas rojas y blancas que portaba con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda se agarraba del brazo de Lupin. Iba caminando por el pasillo entre los invitados, por sobre una larguísima alfombra rojo real

Al final llegaron a donde se hallaban Harry, el Ministro y el oficiante. Ella le sonrió tímidamente y se colocó al lado

- Buenas tardes, señoras y señores, estamos aquí reunidos hoy para unir en matrimonio a dos personas importantes para esta comunidad mágica: el señor Harry James Potter y la señorita Claudia Granger…

El oficiante del Ministerio de Magia estuvo hablando largo rato, al final, llego el momento de los votos. Se pusieron uno frente a otro

- Yo, Harry James Potter, te entrego este anillo en símbolo de mi promesa de amarte, respetarte, acompañarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en los buenos y malos tiempos, hasta que la muerte nos separe – Dijo colocándole a Claudia el anillo

- Yo, Claudia Granger, te entrego este anillo en símbolo de mi promesa de amarte, respetarte, acompañarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en los buenos y malos tiempos, hasta que la muerte nos separe – Dijo ella a su vez colocándole a él el anillo

- Por el poder que el Ministerio de Magia me confiere, los declaro – Y saco sus varitas aplicando un hechizo no verbal a sus manos unidas – Unidos en matrimonio, pueden besarse

De sus manos unidas salieron chispas doradas, algo que sintieron enormemente cálido por parte de ambos. Harry la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Fue mágico, como si fuera su primer beso, ambos sentían un cosquilleo en el estomago de la emoción y tardaron en separarse

Todos aplaudieron y algunas mujeres, como es costumbre lloraron en la boda

Al terminar Remus alzó la copa de champagne que los meseros contratados para el día, habían empezado a repartir

- Quiero hacer un brindis por Harry, el hijo de mi mejor amigo, alguien a quien quiero como si fuera mi propia descendencia y por Claudia, alguien que desde que llegó, de alguna manera se ha hecho querer por muchos de nosotros. Brindo por la nueva pareja Potter –

- Oh my God, estoy cayendo en cuenta que acabo de perder mi apellido – Murmuró Claudia al oído de Harry

- ¿Te molesta? –

- No, claro que no. Solo que no lo había pensado antes – Le respondió sincera

La decoración de las sillas, mesas, toldo y todo el lugar era en rojo y blanco. Fire and Ice, fuego y hielo, había denominado Narcissa la fiesta en las invitaciones que se habían enviado para la boda.

- Buenas noches señoras y señores, - Dijo Narcissa en voz alta para que todos los presentes la oyeran - bienvenidos a la recepción de la boda, el tema de este memorable evento es Fuego y Hielo. Algo que me pareció muy apropiado en este caso. Es calor y frio, como principio y final, el día y la noche, cosas opuestas que de alguna forma se complementan. Por eso quise hacerlo, en honor a nuestros queridísimos Harry y Claudia. Que tengan una larga vida de felicidad, amor y salud y que el Destino los premie de todas las formas posibles. ¡Salud!

Fuego y Hielo. Aquello le recordaba dos cosas. Una de ellas era un poema que había leído por casualidad muchos años atrás, en su niñez. Todavía podía recordarlo completo de memoria, si no se equivocaba era de Robert Frost. Decía así:

_Unos dicen que el mundo sucumbirá en el fuego,_

_Otros dicen que en hielo._

_Por lo que yo he probado del deseo_

_Estoy con los que apuestan por el fuego._

_Pero si por dos veces el mundo pereciera_

_Creo que conozco lo bastante el odio_

_Para decir que, en cuanto a destrucción,_

_También el hielo es grande_

_Y suficiente._

Aquel poema le recordó muchas cosas, a sí misma, a su presente y a su pasado. Tantas cosas que nunca imagino evocar un día como ese. Porque tampoco pensó jamás que viviría para verse ella misma en un día como ese. La otra cosa que le recordaba era aquel poema de William Blake, aquel célebre poeta británico: "The marriage of heaven and hell", el matrimonio del cielo y el infierno, que traducido decía así

"_Si las puertas de la percepción fuesen depuradas, todo se le aparecería al hombre tal y como es, infinito"_

"_Sin contrarios no hay progreso. Atracción y repulsión, razón y energía, amor y odio son necesarios a la existencia humana."_

Narcissa estaba vestida de un regio color rojo sangre, que dejaba ver su espalda al descubierto, llevaba la misma temática de la fiesta, que estipulaba que solo podrían vestirse las mujeres de rojo y los hombres de blanco. Tenía un enorme collar de oro con diamantes. En el lugar había esculturas de hielo hechizadas para que no se derritieran y había antorchas encendidas por doquier. El techo de la carpa era blanco con un enorme moño al centro del cual salían cuatro grupos de tela uno a cada borde de la misma. Una enorme fuente de agua cristalina de la mansión completaba el conjunto

Todo era simplemente ostentoso, Claudia aceptaba que todo había quedado precioso, pero tanto lujo y opulencia que derrochaba aquello la intimidaba y la hacía sentir incomoda también

- Querria acerrcarrme hace rato a felicitarrlos por su matrrimonio – Dijo Viktor Krum llegando a donde se encontraba Claudia – Debo decirr estás rrealmente bellísima

- Gracias Viktor, me alegra a mí que aceptaras venir, a pesar de todo – Contestó ella

En ese momento llegaron Harry y Hermione. Un silencio muy incomodo se instaló en los presentes en cuanto Hermione y Viktor se miraron frente a frente

- Bueno, me marrcho a mi mesa. Felicitaciones de nuevo a los dos por su boda –

- Gracias – Contestó Harry

Hermione miró a Claudia elocuentemente y ella asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, a continuación tomó a Harry de la mano y se lo llevó lejos de ahí

- ¿En qué piensa la segunda novia más hermosa de Inglaterra? Porque la primera fue Ginny claro está – Dijo Draco apareciéndose – Mi madre me dijo que en un par de minutos van a abrir el baile los recién casados

- Creo que estaba drogada el día que acepté hacer esto – Contestó

- ¿Todavía tienes dudas? – Le preguntó serio – Si tenías dudas no debiste hacerlo. El matrimonio es una institución para toda la vida

- No me malinterpretes. Dudas no es la palabra ni el sentimiento, es incomodidad. Tu madre hizo esto por todo lo alto, así que no quiero ni imaginar a cuanto monta la factura – Murmuró – Tan solo espero que lo que tengo en Gringotts alcance

- ¿Eres tonta o te golpeaste la cabeza con el mazo de un troll de montaña? Este es el regalo de bodas de Ginny, mi madre y mío. No pienses siquiera en decir algo en contra porque es algo que fue decidido hace tiempo –

Claudia frunció el ceño pero conocía demasiado bien a Draco Lucius Malfoy como para saber que si replicaba por quince años no serviría igual de nada. Era demasiado cabezota para ello

- Está bien – asintió resignada – Gracias, es muy gentil de tu parte todo esto

- Y ahora señores, se abre el baile con los recién casados – Anunció Ginny feliz

Seguidamente Hermione tomó el micrófono – Buenas noches señoras y señores, en honor a los recién casados, quiero darle una pequeña sorpresa a mi prima abriendo el baile con una de sus canciones favoritas.

La música empezó a sonar y Hermione empezó a cantar con una hermosísima voz

_**What if I told you it was all meant to be**__ (__Y que si te dijera que esto estaba escrito)__  
><em>_**Would you believe me, would you agree**__(¿Me creerías? ¿Estarías de acuerdo?)__  
><em>_**It's almost that feeling we met before**__(Es casi como sentir que nos conocimos antes)__  
><em>_**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy **__(Así que dime que no crees que estoy loca)__  
><em>_**When I tell you love has come here and now**__ (__Cuando digo que el amor ha llegado aquí y ahora)_

Harry tomó la mano de Claudia y se adentraron al centro de la pista, aquello era como el lago de los cisnes, ambos iban a la par bailando por toda la pista y después de la mitad de la canción se unieron el resto de los invitados. Los mesoneros iban de aquí para allá repartiendo champaña y vino de elfos en preciosas copas, otros deambulaban con canapés y demás pasabocas.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando la puse en la fiesta después de los TIMOS? Siempre dije que si algún día me casaba esta canción iba a ser la primera – Comentó Claudia sonrojada – Creo que Hermione todavía se acordaba de ello

_**A moment like this**__ (un momento como este)  
><em>_**Some people wait a lifetime**__ (algunas personas esperan toda la vida)  
><em>_**For a moment like this**__ (por un momento como este)  
><em>_**Some people search forever**__ (algunas personas buscan eternamente)  
><em>_**For**__**that one special kiss**__ (por ese beso especial)  
><em>_**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me**__ (oh, no puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi)  
><em>_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**__ (Algunos esperan toda la vida por un momento como este)_

- No lo había olvidado, me la dedicaste aquella vez – Contestó Harry

_**Everything changes but beauty remains**__(Todo cambia pero la belleza sigue)__  
><em>_**Something so tender I can't explain**__(Algo tan tierno, no lo puedo explicar)__  
><em>_**Well I may be dreaming but till I awake**__(Puede que esté soñando pero mientras me despierto)__  
><em>_**Can we make this dream last forever**__(¿Podemos hacer que este sueño dure para siempre?)__  
><em>_**And I'll cherish all the love we share**__(Y albergaré todo el amor que compartimos)_

Mientras bailaban él le preguntó - ¿Cómo te sientes? Ya sé que no estabas muy de acuerdo con esto pero si te soy honesto, pienso que hicimos lo correcto. Y no me arrepiento –

- Bueno, si tú crees que está bien, lo acepto. Aunque yo jamás habría pensado en hacerlo – Le confesó con honestidad

- Lo sé también – Respondió el acariciándole el rostro a ella

_**Could this be the greatest love of all**_(Podría ser este el más grande amor?)_  
><em>_**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall**_(Quiero saber si me agarrarás cuando caiga)_  
><em>_**So let me tell you this**_(Asi que déjame decirte esto)_  
><em>_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**_(Algunos esperan toda la vida por un momento como este)

- Gracias por acceder a esto. Sabía que tarde o temprano te gustaría y te haría algo feliz – Dijo Harry sonriendo y la besó

_**A moment like this**__ (un momento como este)  
><em>_**Some people wait a lifetime**__ (algunas personas esperan toda la vida)  
><em>_**For a moment like this**__ (por un momento como este)  
><em>_**Some people search forever**__ (algunas personas buscan eternamente)  
><em>_**For**__**that one special kiss**__ (por ese beso especial)  
><em>_**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me**__ (oh, no puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi)_

La voz de Hermione se atenuó al máximo para cantar las últimas notas

___**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**__(Algunos esperan toda la vida por un momento como este)_

Una mujer alta de cabello rubio y ojos café se acerco a ellos junto a un fotógrafo - Disculpe señor Potter, señora Potter, soy Anna Petersen, reportera del diario El Profeta, ¿Nos permitirían hacerles algunas fotos para la reseña del diario de mañana? –

Harry miró a Claudia en señal de disculpa y respondió – Adelante

Les tomaron unas cuantas fotos y se despidieron. Luego se sentaron en una mesa, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Neville y Luna los acompañaron

- ¿Qué les ha parecido? – Preguntó Ginny – Yo admito que todo quedó bellísimo. Estoy satisfecha con el resultado

- No me puedo quejar, todo salió perfecto – Dijo Harry

- Te confieso que lo que más me ha gustado es el tema, me parece demasiado apropiado. Fuego y Hielo… me recuerda a muchas cosas y todas me agradan bastante – Admitió Claudia sonriendo – Además la combinación de colores hace ver el evento demasiado regio

- Me alegro, mi madre se esforzó por que todo estuviera a la altura de las circunstancias – Apuntó Draco

- Y lo logró con creces – Admitió Neville – Es el evento social del año

- Yo espero que no. Tampoco quiero que sea rimbombante – Dijo Harry – Ya sabes que detesto la publicidad

Aquella noche transcurrió increíble. Para Claudia en secreto, fue una de las mejores noches de su vida, aunque nunca fuera a confesar eso ni siquiera bajo tortura


	8. Chapter 8

Estoy por fin muy feliz, gracias a**kaome24** lamentándolo mucho no puedo complacerte con lo del vestido, porque esta solo en mi imaginación, aunque puedo darte una referencia: el vestido de la boda de Fleur en HP7 Part I en base a ese, lo modifique en mi cabeza según lo que pensé seria idóneo. Gracias por suscribir esta historia entre tus favoritas, por dejarme esos dos reviews. Nunca dejaré de escribir pues esta es mi pasión

Este capítulo va inspirado por los hermosísimos paisajes que pude ver en tres películas "_Män som hatar kvinnor_" de Niels Arden Oplev; "_Flickan som lekte med elden" _y_Luftslottet som sprängdes _de Daniel Alfredson_. _Todas protagonizadas porMichael Nyqvist y Noomi Rapace. Son las películas suecas de la Trilogía Millenium "Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres", "La chica que soñaba con una cerilla y un bidón de gasolina" y "la Reina del palacio de las corrientes de aire". Son unas adaptaciones fabulosas, Noomi Rapace es mi Lisbeth Salander de verdad (No Rooney Mara) las películas mostraron mejor Suecia que la americana y me permitieron enamorarme de la ciudad y ahora… pues quiero irme a vivir allá

A ti **Kaome24**, por tu apoyo va dedicado este fic… no solo el capitulo sino el fic. Gracias infinitas

Desde Venezuela con amor

Claudia Granger

**VIII**

**Estocolmo, o esto es el colmo**

Al final de la noche Harry se acercó a Claudia y le susurró – Es hora de irnos

Ella lo miró perpleja - ¿Irnos a donde? Ah a casa, ¡Que bien vamos a dormir!, Estoy exhausta - Reparó al fin

El se rió – No señora Potter, nos vamos ahora mismo de Luna de Miel

El escepticismo fue en aumento – Ya va ¿Luna de Miel? ¿De donde sacaste la idea?

- La costumbre muggle, ya sabes – Dijo el quitándole peso al asunto

- ¿Y a donde se supone que vamos señor Potter? – Preguntó ella incrédula

- A Estocolmo – Dijo Harry sonriente -

¿A DONDE? – Preguntó totalmente sorprendida, el solo le sonrió de nuevo tomándola de la mano y desapareciéndose en conjunto rumbo al Ministerio de Magia

- ¡Esto es el colmo Harry James Potter! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que nos vamos a ir de viaje así, sin más? – Reclamó ella – No llevo equipaje y voy vestida de novia todavía ¡Te mataré Potter!

- Confía en mi ¿Vale? – Dijo el tranquilizador pero risueño – Lo tengo todo cubierto

Ella asintió refunfuñando. ¿Qué más podía hacer…?

Allá tomaron un traslador oficial a Suecia, aterrizarían en la capital: Estocolmo, en la misma sede del Ministerio de Magia de ese país, luego enfilarían al Hotel

Al llegar a Suecia presentaron su correspondiente salvoconducto y luego de registrar su entrada les permitieron marcharse, aun estaban con la misma ropa de la boda, es decir, ella aun iba en vestida de novia. Tomaron un taxi hasta el Sheraton Stockholm Hotel en el número 6 de Tegelbacken

- ¿Cuánto es? – Preguntó al llegar –

- Son cincuenta coronas – Le respondió el taxista

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que hemos ido de Inglaterra a Suecia por más de mil ochocientos kilómetros con la misma ropa con la que estábamos en nuestra boda? – Le preguntó Claudia a Harry cuando bajaron del taxi - ¿Y que hemos venido sin equipaje?

- No te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo cubierto – Repitió

Entraron al hotel y se registraron, ya Harry había tomado una suite el día anterior y había traído maletas hechas para él y para ella. Era precioso, a una cuadra de la bahía de Riddarfjärden, estaba en Norrmalm y tan cerca de Gamla Stan, la ciudad vieja fundada por Gustavo Vasa, que resultaba realmente mágico. Podía llegarse fácilmente caminando

- Esto es magnífico, casi puedo ver el canal. Dios mío estamos en la Venecia del Norte, ¡No lo puedo creer! – Exclamó Claudia emocionada – Esto es tan hermoso que no puede ser verdad

- Estaba leyendo un libro por ahí y vi fotos de Suecia y pensé ¿Por qué no venir? Y esta es la mejor excusa para un viaje – Le contestó Harry – Nuestra Luna de Miel

- ¡Me encanta! Gracias – Le dijo dándole un largo beso – Es algo indescriptible. Aunque yo tampoco hubiera planeado nunca algo así

Aquella noche se besaron, se acariciaron, hicieron el amor infinitas veces. Fue una noche que nunca olvidarían

Al día siguiente, salieron a desayunar, pararon en el Mellqvist Kaffebar en el número 78 de Hornsgatan, en Södermalm, desayunaron algo ligero, un tradicional desayuno sueco consistente en queso, jamón, salchichas, huevos y pan. Y salieron a caminar al parque de Tantolunden, que queda a tan solo cuadra y media del Café. De ahí tomaron un taxi a Stortorget, y recorrieron sus inmediaciones: Kungliga Slottet, o sea, el Palacio Real, la cercana catedral de Storkyrkan, el Nobelmuseet y hasta se aventuraron hasta el antiguo estudio de grabación de ABBA en Sankt Eriksgatan número 58

- ¿Nunca escuchaste ABBA? ¿La banda de los 70? ¡No lo puedo creer!, Estando al otro lado del mundo supe de él. Mi madre tenía sus discos y temprano aprendí mis favoritas: The winner takes it all, Chiquitita, Our last summer, Dancing Queen, Mamma Mía y S.O.S. Otro grupo sueco por el cual me desvivía en mi niñez era Roxette – Comentó evocando tiempos pasados – Pero claro, ese es otro estilo de música

- Bueno, compraremos uno para oírlo a ver qué tal – Propuso - ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó

- Bastante – Admitió ella

Entraron a un restaurant y pidieron de todo lo que vieron en el menú propio de la comida sueca: Pytt i panna (carne frita con cebollas y patatas) Surströmming (arenque báltico fermentado) Köttbullar (albóndigas suecas) älggryta (carne estofada de alce) y Kåldomar (carne picada envuelta en hojas de col). Comieron en abundancia de todo lo que les sirvieron. Lo acompañaron con Ramlösa con gas y les encanto todo a excepción del arenque fermentado el cual les pareció totalmente repulsivo a los dos

Luego de reposar tan opípara comida, continuaron el paseo por Estocolmo, la ciudad es bastante grande, tiene 1.100 kms. cuadrados, repartidos en un archipiélago en medio del lago Mälaren, está conformado por 14 islas dentro de él unidas las más importantes por alrededor de sesenta puentes. Gamla Stan es el centro, mientras que alrededor se encuentran Norrmalm, Södermalm, Vasastaden y Östermalm, al oeste de Norrmalm, esta la isla de Kungsholmen. Al sur de Östermalm se encuentra Djurgården. De todos los barrios que componen Estocolmo, Södermalm es sin duda el más grande

Llegaron a Monteliusvägen, el mirador más bonito que tiene la ciudad y que se encuentra en Södermalm y se quedaron allí hasta la caída de la noche, fue un espectáculo que podría decirse, mágico. Tomaron infinidad de fotos ese día

Luego se fueron a cenar al restaurant Samirs Gryta, en el numero 28 de Tavastgatan, en el mismo barrio, allí probaron un guisado de cordero del cual les habían hablado muy bien en el hotel, gracias a Dios no estaba demasiado lejos del mirador, al salir tomaron un taxi y se fueron directo a dormir

Al día siguiente fueron a Skeppsholmen la isla de los museos, y luego de almorzar fueron a Djurgården, cubierto casi en su totalidad por zonas verdes y bosques, bastante hermoso al igual que casi todo lo que habían recorrido hasta ese entonces.

Luego el martes fueron a Skansen a recorrer los museos que allí se encuentran. En la noche se vistieron de gala y asistieron a un concierto de orquesta sinfónica en el Konserthuset de Estocolmo. Luego de ahí tomaron un taxi hasta Kvarnen un famoso bar ubicado en el número cuatro de Tjärhovsgatan. Es una de las tabernas más antiguas de Estocolmo, pues cuenta con más de cien años de antigüedad. Allí pidieron Köttbullar junto a innumerables cervezas Mariestads y Stockholm Fine Festival Beer**. **Rieron y disfrutaron hasta bien entrada la madrugada

El miércoles desayunaron en Kungstornet, en el numero 28 de Kungsgatan, en la noche fueron al Södra Teatern en Mosebacke Torg, en Södermalm, el teatro más antiguo de la ciudad, fue construido en 1859, al terminar la función se dirigieron al bar del mismo a tomar algo de cerveza, esta vez Eriksberg antes de regresar al hotel a dormir

El jueves después de desayunar en el hotel, en su misa habitación, salieron al Stadsmuseum, el museo de la ciudad, lleno de la historia de aquel increíble lugar. Luego fueron a Gamla Stan a la plaza de Stortorget

- Mira, aquí dice que esta plaza fue el escenario del baño de sangre de Estocolmo – Le dijo a Harry leyendo el prospecto que había comprado en un kiosko cercano por unas cuantas coronas suecas

- ¿El qué? –

- ¡El baño de sangre de Estocolmo! – Exclamo ella sorprendida de que él no lo supiese – Fue en noviembre de 1520 cuando los daneses comandados por el Rey Christian II de Dinamarca mataron en una revuelta a todos los nobles suecos, más de un centenar y tomaron el control del país. Fue Gustavo Vasa, el héroe nacional, quien tres años después expulso a todos los daneses y recuperaron a Suecia para los suecos

El se la quedo mirando con incredulidad - ¿Te crees Wikipedia? ¿Tú crees que se me sé la historia del Reino Unido? No, y eso que nací allá, menos para saberme la de otros países. Para eso las tengo a Hermione y a ti, mis bibliotecas con patas

- ¡HEY! ¿Cómo que biblioteca con patas? – Refunfuñó ella – Arggh ¡NO TE SOPORTO!

Se fueron a Söderhallarna, un centro comercial en Södermalm, aprovecharon y compraron en ropa en H&M, Filippa K, Björn Borg y . A la hora de almorzar para variar pidieron comida griega en uno de los locales de la feria del lugar. La temperatura era bastante baja, rondaba siempre los cero grados, y subía cuando mucho hasta los siete grados centígrados así que siempre andaban muy abrigados para soportar las bajas temperaturas

El viernes, el último día que les quedaba en Estocolmo, puesto que partirían el sábado en la mañana de regreso a Inglaterra, lo dedicaron en la mañana a recorrer algunos de los museos de la ciudad y a repetir lo que más le había gustado, Samirs Gryta para la comida y Kvarnen para la cena.

- ¿Qué te pareció Estocolmo? – Le preguntó Harry cuando iban de vuelta al hotel, cada uno llevaba en la mano una botella de Ramlösa con gas

- Me encantó, si no fuera por el frío, que es superior al de Inglaterra, seria casi la ciudad perfecta. Está llena de historia y bella arquitectura –

- Eso lo sé, primero tu clase en la plaza aquella y luego el montón de libros que compraste. Por cierto no sé donde los vas a meter ¡Tienes dos pilas de libros en el cuarto y una bolsa con los que compraste en Paris!, mas estos… - Dijo señalando los que llevaban en una bolsa enorme

- Cuando regresemos a Londres, iré al callejón Diagon, en la mueblería que esta al final compraré dos o tres estanterías más para colocar todos estos libros y los que vengan –

- ¿Vas a convertir la casa en una biblioteca? –

- ¡Claro que no! Pero si puedo tener libros ¿O no? – Lo retó

- Estoy bromeando, por mí forras la casa de libros si eso te hace feliz –

Claudia le sonrió cálidamente

- Yo sé que amo los libros – Dijo deteniéndose para colgarse de su cuello – Pero lo que realmente me hace feliz eres tú Harry James Potter, podría vivir bajo de un puente, comer pan y cebolla como dice el refrán, pasar frío y necesidad. Pero si te tengo, nada más me importa. Te has convertido en lo más importante que tengo en este mundo y no hay algo que me aterre más que la posibilidad de perderte algún día. Creo que por eso realmente es que en su momento le temí a Voldemort, por la posibilidad de que te arrebatase de mi lado

- ¡Y viste que no pudo conmigo! –

- Arrogante – Se rió ella - ¡Mira un Karaoke! Vamos a entrar, ando animada como para dedicarte algo

Entraron en un bar Karaoke bastante cerca del Sheraton Stockholm Hotel. Pidieron algo fuerte y luego ella se subió a la tarima a cantar. Habló con el técnico y se giró frente al público

- Buenas noches, señoras y señores, primero, perdónenme por aturdir sus oídos pero estoy muy alegre en mi ultima noche del viaje de bodas y quiero dedicarle algo al amor de mi existencia. Es una canción de Bob Dylan y se llama "**To make you feel my love**". Gracias por estos años juntos como novios y por haber querido casarte conmigo ¡No es algo fácil! – Se rió y comenzó a cantar

_**When the rain is blowing in your face **__(Cuando la lluvia cae sobre tu rostro)__**  
>And the whole world is on your case <strong>__ (Y el mundo entero cabe en tu maleta)__**  
>I would offer you a warm embrace <strong>__ (Yo podría ofrecerte un cálido abrazo)__**  
>To make you feel my love <strong>__ (Para hacerte sentir mi amor.)__**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_**When the evening shadows and the stars appear **__(Cuando aparecen las sombras del atardecer y las estrellas)__**  
>And there is no one to dry your tears <strong>__(Y no hay nadie que seque tus lágrimas)__**  
>I could hold you for a million years <strong>__(Yo podría sostenerte por un millón de años)__**  
>To make you feel my love <strong>__(Para hacerte sentir mi amor.)__****_

_**I know you haven't made your mind up yet **__(Ya se que todavía no lo has asumido)__**  
>But I would never do you wrong <strong>__(Pero yo nunca te haré daño)__**  
>I've known it from the moment that we met <strong>__(Lo supe desde el momento en que nos conocimos)  
><em>_**There's no doubt in my mind where you belong **__(No albergo nunca duda acerca del lugar al que perteneces.__****_

_**I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue **__(Pasaré hambre, pasaré todas las penurias.)__**  
>I'd go crawling down the avenue <strong>__(Recorreré las calles de rodillas.)__**  
>There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do <strong>__(No hay nada que yo no hiciera)__**  
>To make you feel my love <strong>__(Para hacerte sentir mi amor)__****_

_**The storms are raging on a rolling sea **__(La tormenta se desata en un mar embravecido)__**  
>And down the highway of regret <strong>__(Y por la autopista del arrepentimiento)__**  
>The winds of change are blowing wild and free <strong>__(soplan libres y salvajes vientos de cambio)__**  
>But you ain't seen nothin' like me yet <strong>__(Pero tú todavía no has conocido a nadie como yo)__****_

_**There ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do **__(No hay nada que yo no hiciera)__**  
>Go to the ends of the earth for you <strong>__(Iría al fin del mundo por ti)__**  
>Make you happy make your dreams come true <strong>__(Te haría feliz, haría todos tus sueños realidad)__**  
>To make you feel my love <strong>__(Para hacerte sentir mi amor.)_

Se bajó del escenario y le plantó un gran beso a su marido, toda sonriente. Por un momento pareció una chica normal, feliz, libre de toda culpa y remordimiento. Alguien que jamás hubiera sido herido en su vida

- No quiero perderte nunca Harry Potter – Le dijo cuando se separó de el

- Y no lo harás, créeme – Dijo besándola de nuevo – Nunca me perderás. Eres ahora parte de mí – Dijo tomando su mano derecha y tocando el anillo de casados

Ella le sonrió

- Por cierto, no me dijiste que tal te pareció Estocolmo – Le preguntó ella cuando salían de la taberna – Cuéntame

- Bueno, el frio no me importa tanto como a ti, es hermosa sí, pero creo que nunca podría vivir aquí. No me malinterpretes, disfruté el viaje, pero si tuviera que vivir el resto de mi vida aquí pasaría mucho trabajo con la comida. Todavía siento en mi boca el sabor asqueroso de los arenques del demonio aquellos

- jajajajaja – Se rio ella – Tienes razón, los arenques fermentados son lo peor que he comido en mi vida.

Terminaron de pasear y como no tenían ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraban, tomaron un taxi de vuelta al hotel

El sábado en la mañana tomaron su equipaje, hicieron el check out del hotel y tomaron un taxi a Stora Nygatan, en Gamla Stan, donde queda el Ministerio de Magia de Suecia. Volvieron a mostrar el salvoconducto y esperaron por el traslador que los llevaría de vuelta a Londres. A las 9:30 de la mañana, hora local, tocaron el traslador y con la conocida sensación de un gancho a nivel del ombligo, regresaron a Inglaterra.

Aterrizaron a las 8:40 hora de Londres, de ahí se fueron por medio de la red flu a la casa del Valle de Godric.

De regreso en casa


	9. Chapter 9

Antes que nada gracias a** kaome24 **por seguir fielmente leyendo, me alegro que te haya gustadoel capitulo anterior, ojalá los que sigan sean de tu agrado tambien

Y a los lectores en sombras tambien por leer aunque no dejen comentario alguno

Desde Venezuela con amor

**Claudia Granger**

**IX**

**Odio los Hospitales con toda mi alma**

Cuando regresaron a Londres encontraron la mesa del salón llena de periódicos El Profeta, el primero de ellos anunciaba en primera plana: "Harry Potter. El Héroe del Mundo Mágico se casó" acompañado de una foto enorme de Harry y Claudia dándose su primer beso. Adentro seguía la reseña. También se hallaba en la mesa sendos ejemplares de "El Quisquilloso" y "Corazón de Bruja" también reseñando la boda. El primero lucia una foto oficial de ambos en la portada

- No sé tú, pero yo odio que a la final, la boda se haya convertido en un circo mediático – Le dijo ella mostrándole las fotos molesta

- Por lo que leo en esta carta de Luna – Dijo Harry leyendo una misiva enviada con lechuza – Salió la noticia en otros países también

Claudia se tapó la cara con las manos. Aquello era más horrible de lo que había imaginado

- Si te sirve de consuelo, odio esta situación tanto o más que tu – Aventuró Harry

- Lo sé – Murmuró ella derrotada

Al lunes la cosa no mejoró para ninguno de los dos, todo el mundo en el Ministerio los felicitaba. Sin embargo no faltó quien le mandara a Claudia algunas flores y también howlers insultándola hasta lo más profundo de su ser. También recibió cartas comunes para decirle otras cosas igual de feas. Al final se hartó de pasar el día quemando cartas y oyendo howlers

- Es horrible – Les dijo Harry amargado durante el almuerzo que tuvieron en un restaurante cercano al Ministerio – Todo el día el tema de conversación ha sido la boda

- Felicidades, el tema de mi día es que soy una zorra que no te merezco entre otra sarta de insultos en Howlers y cartas – Contestó ella con sarcasmo

- ¿QUÉ? – Gritó Harry

- Así como lo oyes. Lo peor es que todo el Departamento ha sido testigo de tanta humillación – Le aseguró Hermione

- Lo siento mucho amor – Murmuró Harry tomándola de las manos

- No lo sientas, no es tu culpa. Ya sabía dónde me estaba metiendo desde el principio. Esto es solo una consecuencia de tu fama y tu posición en el mundo Mágico – Le aseguró ella resignada

- Es como recordar Cuarto cuando estabas en el Torneo o Quinto cuando El Profeta te tildaba de mentiroso – Comentó Hermione

- Algo así – Convino el

- Por cierto, ámame como a nadie, arregle tu pasaporte. Ya no tendrás que usar el falso de hace seis años atrás – Dijo Harry mirando a su castaña

- Que estaba vencido por cierto – Dijo Claudia - ¿Por?

- Con algunas mañas, aquí esta tu nuevo pasaporte – Dijo Harry entregándole la libretilla roja, ella la abrió inmediatamente. Un pasaporte legal de UK a nombre de Claudia Potter, con todos sus datos

- Wow… no se como hiciste. Y tampoco cuando lo iremos a usar pero gracias. Significa mucho –

- Lo sé -

El resto de la semana fue mejorando a medida que el tema pasaba a ser cosa vieja. Mientras tanto Claudia y Hermione tenían bastante trabajo retrasado tanto así que tuvieron varias veces que salir después de la hora. Ella llegaba a casa tan agotada que solo se daba una ducha y se iba a dormir sin cenar

El viernes siguiente a casi dos semanas de la boda habían hecho una cita en San Mungo con un sanador para que tratase su caso. Primero verificó con ella que efectivamente estaban en el primer día del ciclo, el día indicado para iniciar cualquier tratamiento de fertilidad

- Buenos días señor y señora Potter, me indican que vienen a verme porque desean tener hijos ¿Es cierto? – Harry asintió fervientemente – Bueno mi nombre es Nicholas Abercrombie y seré el sanador que me encargue de su caso

Claudia y Harry asintieron dando su aprobación. A continuación el sanador comenzó una serie de preguntas

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan teniendo relaciones? –

- Casi ocho años – Contestó Harry

- ¿Con protección? –

- Nunca – Le dijo ella

- Y en todo ese tiempo… -

- No, no ha pasado absolutamente nada – Contestó Claudia otra vez. Sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada

- Bueno, siguiendo el procedimiento de rutina le pediré que se pinche un dedo señora Potter y derrame dos gotas de sangre en la redoma de esta opción. Para descartar -

Claudia se hizo un corte con una lanceta que le entregó el sanador y vertió las dos gotas de sangre pedidas en la poción. Esta se mantuvo de su color

- Bueno, ya sabemos con certeza que no está embarazada – Contestó el sanador – Lo que sigue es que usted señor Potter se tome esta poción – Dijo entregándole una caja con treinta botellitas de color turquesa – Ayudara al conteo de sus espermatozoides y por lo tanto sus niveles de fertilidad. Y usted señora Potter se tomara estas – Dijo entregándole una caja con diez redomas conteniendo una poción amarillo claro – Y estas – Dijo entregándole una caja con treinta botellas con una poción de color rojo carmesí

Ella asintió tomando las dos cajas de madera que el sanador Abercrombie le tendía

- En el caso de ambos tendrán que tomarla al despertar, así que es recomendable que la dejen a la vista en la mesa de noche. No pueden saltarse ninguna o el tratamiento no funcionará como es debido, dentro de un mes vienen de nuevo y veremos como sigue todo. Hoy por ser el primer día se la tomaran algo más tarde, es decir, ahora mismo

Ambos se miraron y se dispusieron a abrir las cajas, Harry sacó la suya mientras que ella saco las dos que le correspondía

- A la cuenta de tres… uno… dos… TRES – Se bebieron una de las pociones. Ambos pusieron idénticas muecas de asco

- Lo siento, no sabe a jugo de calabaza – dijo el sanador con gesto divertido

- Miércoles… y a mí me tocan dos brebajes ¡Merlín que asco! No me gustan los hospitales y las pociones saben a rayos – Dijo y acto seguido se tomo la otra poción. Una mueca de repulsión volvió a cruzar su rostro

- Disculpe sanador… nosotros… - La cara de Harry se había tornado del mismo rojo que la poción de ella - ¿Podremos tener…?

- ¿Relaciones? Claro que si, de preferencia a diario, en su defecto un día de por medio – Dijo Abercrombie adelantándose

Aquello a pesar de todo era bochornoso, ambos se notaban incómodos. Sobretodo ella que odiaba los hospitales. Harry por su parte había ido a parar tantas veces a la enfermería durante sus años en Hogwarts que francamente ya le daba absolutamente igual estar o no allí. Pero el tema a tratar…

- Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, los veré en un mes y con un poco de suerte, ya estarán esperando su primer bebé -

Ambos salieron de San Mungo directo al Valle de Godric, como Claudia nunca pudo sacarse el carnet de aparición, por no lograr jamás desmaterializarse o desplazarse de esa forma, la única forma en que se desplazaba era por medio de la red flu, trasladores y el autobús noctambulo. Por ello Harry la tomó del brazo para realizar la aparición conjunta hasta su casa

- Primera vez desde que estoy trabajando en el Ministerio que llego a casa un día laboral a mediodía – Exclamó ella – Es tremendamente raro

El elfo domestico de la casa Potter se dispuso rápidamente a preparar el almuerzo para sus amos. Mientras tanto, Claudia subió un momento a buscar su diario

"_20/02/2004 Querido Diario:_

_Sé que te he tenido olvidado en la gaveta pero es que con todo el trabajo que he tenido en el Ministerio, las cosas de la boda y finalmente la Luna de Miel, no es que me haya sobrado el tiempo precisamente…!_

_Esta semana ha sido infernal en el Ministerio con el tema de la boda. Ha sido una guerra, tanta gente demostrándome su odio y su desprecio por el hecho de haberme casado con Harry. No es algo que yo planease o que yo desease pero pasó y lo acepté. Hay que olvidar el mal rato. _

_Hoy me ha tocado ir a San Mungo, la presión que ejerce Harry sobre mí para que tengamos hijos es enorme. Tan solo espero no quebrarme. El mayor problema y lo que nadie sabe es que honestamente, yo no quiero tener hijos. Nunca ha formado parte de mi plan de vida. Siempre dije que estudiaría, trabajaría, haría una carrera hasta el doctorado y luego haría otra y así hasta morirme con un montón de títulos académicos. No familia, no matrimonio, no hijos. _

_Esta va a ser la primera vez en mi vida que haga algo totalmente por complacer a alguien. Tan solo espero que todo salga bien y que al final pueda aceptarlo, sino, no quiero imaginar el problema que eso supondría tanto para mí a nivel personal como para nosotros como pareja. Que Dios y Merlín se apiaden de mí_

_Por cierto, esos bebedizos que me dio el sanador saben a demonio ¿Por qué no habrán aprendido de los muggles el uso de comprimidos, capsulas e inyecciones? Sería menos traumático, sobre todo para mí, que soy tan jodida para tomar algo que no me gusta_

Cerró el diario y se dispuso a buscar la pequeña bandera de Suecia que habían comprado en un lugar de souvenirs de Estocolmo y la puso en la pared frente a la cama matrimonial, junto a la bandera de Francia que había traído en Diciembre. Sonrió. Coleccionaría banderas de sus viajes

Luego miro al rincón, donde tenía apilados al menos una treintena de libros. Aprovecharía la tarde para ir con Harry al callejón Diagon a comprar los dos libreros. Le necesitaba para que con magia enviara los estantes a casa, ella era buena convocando cosas pero no desapareciendo para enviar algo a alguna parte con magia

- El almuerzo está listo – Dijo Harry apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta – Te estaba llamando hace rato

- Lo siento, no te escuché. ¿Vamos? –

Bajaron juntos al comedor donde el elfo ya les había servido el almuerzo, comieron en silencio, aun pensando en lo de San Mungo

- Tranquilízate vale, vamos a poder con esto sea lo que sea que pase, estaremos juntos – dijo Harry tomándola de la mano para infundirle ánimo.

- Si, eso espero –

Al terminar, el elfo retiró los platos y ellos quedaron solos en el comedor

- ¿Me acompañarías al Callejón Diagon esta tarde? Digo, para comprar las dos bibliotecas, ya sabes… -

- Vamos, me pongo el abrigo y salimos –

- Déjame buscar el mío entonces – Dijo ella saliendo hacia el dormitorio. Busco un abrigo de gamuza color carmelita y se lo abrochó mientras iba bajando las escaleras. Se encontró con Harry en la entrada

Vamos – Dijo echando polvos flu a la chimenea – Callejón Diagon

Y desapareció en medio de las llamas – Callejón Diagon

Llegaron al Callejón y subieron, pasaron por delante de Gringotts y Madame Malkin. Finalmente llegaron a la mueblería. Eligieron dos bibliotecas del mismo modelo y tamaño de la que ya tenían en la casa y Harry se encargó de enviarlas con magia

La casa de los Potter, el Numero 82 de Godric's Hollow, era de dos pisos, por fuera el artesonado era de madera de color beige y estaba restaurado hacia algunos años, las ventanas eran de guillotina en madera, en color blanco y la hacían parecer la casa de la pradera, una casa muy a lo inglés campestre del siglo XIX. Por dentro era amplia, en el piso superior estaban las habitaciones, cinco en total contando la principal y tenía un balcón a un lado de la casa, y tres baños, uno de ellos dentro de la habitación principal. En el piso inferior estaba una bella cocina con una barra de desayunar en pino y una campana de acero encima de la estufa, la sala estaba con muebles acogedores, dos sofás d puestos respectivamente y una poltrona, todo junto a la chimenea, otro baño y el comedor, estilo Victoriano. Sencillamente encantadora y muy acogedora por sobre todo

- He estado pensando y podríamos convertir una de las habitaciones en estudio. Así tendrías un lugar tranquilo para leer y guardar los libros. Podríamos inclusive comprar una computadora y solicitar a la compañía de teléfonos que nos incluya acceso a internet, así tenemos lo mejor de ambos mundos

- ¡Me encantaría de veras! –

- Entonces aprovechemos y compremos el escritorio y la silla –

- Pero pago yo, a fin de cuentas nunca me dejas encargarme de alguno de los gastos y sigo teniendo mi propia bóveda –

Harry negó con la cabeza - ¿No crees tú que entre el dinero que heredé de mis padres que era una cantidad exorbitante y la que heredé de Sirius tengo suficiente dinero para vivir bien? Soy obscenamente rico. Además con mi sueldo del Ministerio no me puedo quejar, voy acumulando más rápido de lo que se gasta –

- ¿Y entonces para qué se supone que yo trabajo? No lo digo por la ocupación, lo digo porque lo único que he hecho desde que entre al Ministerio es acumular galeones en mi propia bóveda sin gastar un miserable knut porque tú te empecinas en encargarte de todos los gastos que tenemos – Dijo ella – Además parte de los galeones los cambio por dinero muggle y tengo mi propia cuenta en el Barclays. Tengo más dinero del que he tenido nunca en mi vida

- ¡Perfecto! Tienes tu dinero para cuando se te antoje algo conserves tu independencia económica y puedas pagarlo sin necesidad de mi -

- En cinco años no he gastado un galeón por tu culpa –

- Perfecto, así nuestro hijo o hijos heredaran mucho más de lo que heredé yo – Concluyó satisfecho – Será doble obscenamente rico

- ¡Contigo no se puede! –

Eligieron los muebles que faltaban y luego fueron a Gringotts a cambiar galeones por dinero muggle, al terminar cruzaron al mundo muggle y se fueron a comprar algunos artículos electrónicos. Un DVD, una computadora portátil ultima generación, y dos TV nuevos último modelo, uno para la sala y otro para la habitación principal

Cuando terminaron las compras se fueron directo al Valle de Godric. Cansados y hambrientos, el elfo tenia lista la cena. Comieron rápidamente y se fueron a dormir. Ella no necesitó la poción para dormir sin soñar, estaba tan agotada que cayó rendida antes de tocar la almohada


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno, acabé esta historia, quedan 16 capítulos para el fin definitivo y lo que pasara en el final no se lo esperan… no, no será el cuento de hadas pero es lo único que pienso agregar

**Gracias al que lee y sigue mis historias**

…

**X**

**Me siento como un maldito conejillo de Indias **

Un mes después fueron de nuevo a San Mungo con el sanador Abercrombie, el realizó de nuevo el test con las dos gotas de sangre… Y no cambió de color

- Bueno, no esperaba resultados positivos tan pronto. Por lo pronto continuaremos con el tratamiento de treinta días señora Potter – Dijo entregándole una nueva caja con la poción roja – Pero le añadiré esta poción – Dijo entregándole otra caja pero de treinta pociones de color celeste

- ¿Cree que a punta de pociones se va a arreglar nuestro problema? – Inquirió ella escéptica

- Oh, estoy convencido de ello. La infertilidad no es incurable en nuestro mundo así que tarde o temprano daré con el tratamiento adecuado para usted

- Eso espero – Murmuró Harry para sí mismo pero Claudia alcanzó a oírle. Se hundió por dentro aunque trató de no demostrarlo

- Yo también, ya que me siento como un maldito conejillo de Indias – Dijo ella algo molesta

….

Por otra parte la vida continuaba igual para Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Luna y Neville. Estos dos por su parte estaban tranquilamente organizando su boda, la cual sería muy intima, sólo los amigos más cercanos. No querían hacer ni por asomo un espectáculo tan grande como lo fue la de Harry

…..

Ese mes transcurrió muy rápido, Claudia ayudaba a Luna con algunas cosas para la boda, tenía demasiado trabajo en el Ministerio, una vez por semana iba a visitar a Teddy y todos los domingos por la mañana se reunía con Ginny, Hermione y Luna para desayunar como habían hecho hábito hacia cinco años y tanto atrás

Una semana después, luego de unos días de locura, estaban reunidas tomando su desayuno de domingo en la cafetería de siempre en el Londres muggle

- ¿Les traigo lo de siempre? –

- A mi no, ¿Tendrá por casualidad pie de calabaza o cake de calabaza? – Preguntó Claudia

Las chicas la miraron extrañadas

- Ehh si, tenemos hoy pie de calabaza recién hecho –

- Entonces me trae dos porciones gracias – Pidió ella feliz

- Eh, ¿Clau?. A ti no te gusta la calabaza ni nada hecho de calabaza ¿Recuerdas? – Dijo Ginny a ver si entraba en razón

- Hoy amanecí pensando en comerme algo dulce de calabaza. Pero ahora que lo mencionas es cierto, a mí nunca me gustó eso desde niña – Contestó analizando – No sé, es raro – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Luna sonrió pero las demás no se dieron por enterada

- ¿Y cómo va El Quisquilloso? – Preguntó Hermione

- Bueno, las ventas poco a poco han ido en aumento así que los anunciantes también han aumentado de número. Este mes ha sido caótico el cierre, ayer la puse para imprenta – Contestó Luna

- ¿Y los planes para la boda? – Volvió a preguntar la castaña

- Ah muy bien, Claudia me ha estado ayudando con algunos detalles como las flores y los colores de la decoración. También hemos hablado del menú –

En ese momento trajeron lo pedido, Claudia apenas le dio dos mordiscos al pie de calabaza cuando se llevó las manos a la boca tapándosela –

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Hermione alarmada

- Tengo unas nauseas horribles – Dijo levantándose y corriendo al baño de damas del café. Allí vomitó todo lo que tenía en el estomago y se miró al espejo. Estaba pálida y se veía mal. Se enjuagó la boca y se lavó la cara para despejarse antes de regresar a la mesa

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Hermione y la tocó – Estás helada

- Creo que se me bajaría la tensión. Debe ser el estrés que cargo estas últimas semanas – Supuso – No han sido fácil mis días desde antes de la boda

-Yo no estaría tan segura – Dijo Luna sonriendo de oreja a oreja y miró a Ginny

- Por casualidad, esto me recuerda algo – Dijo Ginny seria captando la expresión de Luna - ¿Cuándo fue tu última menstruación? –

- Ehh – Ella abrió los ojos alarmada. Según debía haber tenido la misma hacia seis días pero con todo el estrés había olvidado tanto la cita con el sanador Abercrombie como la fecha de su regla

- Estas retrasada – Aseguró Luna muy sonriente - ¿Verdad?

- Si pero… ¿Cómo? – Se preguntó sin poder creerlo - ¡Es imposible!

- Al parecer el tratamiento funcionó rápido – Dijo Luna tranquila

- ¡No! – Dijo Claudia enérgica – Eso no puede ser. Es imposible que yo…

- Nada es imposible. Ni siquiera sobrevivir a la maldición asesina, si no me crees, pregúntale a Harry – Le dijo Ginny

Claudia se quedó helada, miró alternativamente a Luna que sonreía y a Ginny y Hermione que estaban serias y seguras que era eso lo que ocurría. Pero a ella no le cabía en la cabeza que aquello fuera verdad. Era imposible ¡No podía ser verdad! Quizás fuera el estrés o peor, un embarazo psicológico producto de la presión de Harry o un unicornio rosa que la hechizó con su cuerno. Hasta Voldemort bailando con tutú era más posible en su mundo que eso.

- Hagamos algo. Vamos a una farmacia y te compras un test de esos y salimos de dudas – Propuso Hermione – Así como hicimos con Ginny

- Vamos – Dijo Ginny agarrando a Claudia del brazo ya que esta estaba tan atónita por la situación que parecía incapaz de moverse por sí sola

Caminaron dos cuadras por el centro de Londres hasta que dieron con una farmacia abierta a esas horas, Claudia adquirió dos marcas distintas de test de embarazo y salieron al centro comercial más cercano. Allí se dirigieron directamente todas al baño de damas a ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas o no

Claudia entró en uno de los cubículos con los dos test, a los dos minutos salió de allí y los coloco en el mesón de los lavamanos. Todas se pusieron a esperar

- ¿Y si estoy embarazada? ¿Qué haré? Oh rayos no estoy preparada para esto, no sé cómo lidiar con ello – Decía Claudia frenética – Que venga Lucius del mas allá y me mate primero

- Primero cálmate. Era lo que Harry y tú estaban buscando. Segundo, lidiarás con ello sobre la marcha – Le dijo Hermione – Las cosas se darán solas

- Es lo que Harry estaba buscando, no yo – Murmuró ella nerviosa - Ay Dios mío ¡En que lio me he metido por los calzoncillos de Merlín!

- Primero Hermione jurando por los pantalones de Merlín y ahora esta se fue a la ropa interior del susodicho – Dijo Luna riéndose

- Además no es tan malo, yo pase por eso dos veces – Le recordó Ginny

En ese momento Luna se asomó para ver las pruebas y sonrió - ¡Felicidades! – Exclamó la rubia - Ambas tienen una crucecita rosa, o sea positivo

Todas se apretujaron para ver. En efecto, las dos marcaban positivo. Claudia se tapó la cara con las manos

- Esto no puede ser… – Dijo y se desvaneció. Con rápidos reflejos Luna la atrapó antes que diera contra el suelo

Hermione tomó a Claudia y las cuatro se desaparecieron de allí rumbo al Valle de Godric

Harry se encontraba en la sala viendo televisión cuando Hermione se apareció llevando a una desmayada Claudia en brazos. Al instante se aparecieron Luna y Ginny también

- Por Merlín ¿Qué pasó? – Dijo asustado tomando a su esposa rápidamente y tratando de hacerla volver en si - ¿Las atacaron? ¿Están bien? ¿Por qué esta desmayada?

Todas se miraron. Al final Ginny fue la que se decidió a hablar – Bueno, desmayarse es normal cuando se está embarazada

- ¿QUÉ? – Preguntó Harry sin podérselo creer - ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Cómo lo saben?

Luna le relató todo lo ocurrido en aquella mañana y lo de los test, el solo atinó a sonreír

- Es maravilloso… – Murmuró extasiado en el mismo momento en que Claudia empezaba a despertar

- ¿Qué pasó? – Dijo abriendo los ojos y luego cayó en la cuenta – Ok, me retracto, acabo de hacer la misma estúpida pregunta que hacen todas las mujeres cuando se desmayan

- Ya sé la noticia amor ¡Estoy tan feliz! Mañana mismo vamos a San Mungo para que te chequeen y empiecen a controlarlo todo

- ¡Hey! Primero cálmate, luego respira profundo y tercero óyeme: Estoy embarazada, no abducida por un alien, así que tómatelo natural y no me empieces a creer de porcelana o te mando un Mocomurciélago. Ginny me enseñó a hacerlo muy bien – Le amenazó Claudia -

Se incorporó en el sofá pero se agarró del brazo de Harry – Miércoles, aun estoy mareada

- Déjame llevarte al cuarto para que te acuestes, las chicas te acompañaran si pueden – Dijo cargándola y subiendo al dormitorio

- Claro que sí – Dijo Luna tomando del brazo a Hermione y a Ginny antes de que dijeran algo

Llegaron a la habitación principal, Harry depositó a Claudia con cuidado en la cama y las chicas se tendieron alrededor de ella

- Bueno, las dejo solas para que sigan con su plática – Y dicho esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

**Un nuevo Potter en camino… pero no todo es alegría**

- Bien ¿Quién va a ser la madrina? – Preguntó Ginny emocionada cuando Harry se marchó

Claudia se lo pensó por un par de minutos y luego dijo – Hermione, tú fuiste mi madrina de bodas. Creo que ahora sería el turno de Ginny para ser la madrina, me gustaría que además Draco fuera el padrino, es mi mejor amigo y sé que podría confiarle a ambos el cuidado de este futuro pequeñín o pequeñina. Luna, por ahora te exonero de responsabilidad, todavía estas libre y sin hijos y no te voy a cargar yo primero con semejante responsabilidad. En cambio Ginny y Draco ya tienen dos y sé que si Harry y yo faltásemos, ellos podrían hacerse cargo de la situación ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Claro que acepto! – Dijo Ginny – Será mi sobrino, mi ahijado, mi consentido numero tres…

- ¡El siguiente es mío! – Exclamó Luna – Digo, que seré la madrina del siguiente.

- ¿SIGUIENTE? Cálmate un pelo que apenas estoy asimilando este como para pensar en más. Pero si, acepto tu propuesta – Le respondió esta

- Bueno, de todos modos hay que consultar con Harry y ver qué opina el – Recordó Hermione

- Ya lo sé, no te preocupes – Le tranquilizó Claudia - ¡Dios que sueño tengo! Es increíble y eso que me acosté anoche temprano – Dijo bostezando

- Son las hormonas del embarazo. Te darán antojos a cualquier hora, te dará mucho sueño y náuseas los tres primeros meses. Vomitarás el desayuno cada mañana. Si te esfuerzas mucho podrás desmayarte. Tendrás hambre a toda hora. Se te hincharán las piernas, si no te cuidas te saldrán estrías hasta en el pensamiento. Luego la panza no te dejará dormir y el bebe meterá sus piecitos en tus costillas. Va a ser toda una odisea – Le contó Ginny

- ¡Rayos! ¿En dónde me metí? Joer extraño a Voldie, al menos era otro el lío pero esto… Ave María – Dijo lamentándose – Que Merlín me agarre confesada ¿Cómo hizo tu madre para repetir la gracia siete veces?

- Estaba empeñada en tener una niña y a la séptima lo consiguió – Dijo Ginny orgullosamente

- ¡Que perseverancia la de Molly carajo! – Exclamó Claudia desconcertada

- Creo que sería bueno que la dejásemos descansar – Comentó Luna al ver bostezar de nuevo a Claudia

- Bueno, ya Harry me dijo que mañana van a San Mungo así que te veo pasado mañana. Cuídate – Dijo Hermione despidiéndose de ella

- Igual chicas, las quiero – Dijo acurrucándose mejor entre las almohadas

Hermione, Luna y Ginny bajaron las escaleras y se despidieron de Harry antes de marcharse por medio de la aparición

….

Al día siguiente estaban bien temprano en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, en el consultorio del sanador Abercrombie, dándole la noticia. Como era de esperar hizo de nuevo la prueba de la punción y esta vez la poción se torno de un débil rojo

- Es positivo señora Potter. Déjeme darle la enhorabuena porque efectivamente está embarazada –

- ¿Viste amor? ¡Lo logramos! – Exclamó Harry visiblemente emocionado

- Ahora me toca hacerle unas pruebas de rigor, acompáñeme. Usted nos esperara aquí señor Potter

Condujo a Claudia a un cuarto contiguo y empezó a realizar hechizos no verbales. En uno de esos ella se encogió de dolor y el sanador paró inmediatamente

- ¿Es mucho el dolor? –

- Si murmuró ella. En eso sintió un líquido caliente bajando por su vientre, le pidió permiso al sanador y se metió en el baño. Allí constato que tenía un leve sangrado

- Sanador, acabo de manchar ¿Es eso normal? – Preguntó algo alarmada

La cara del sanador palideció un poco pero no dijo nada en ese momento, eso no hizo más que aumentar los nervios de ella. Luego de un buen rato anotando cosas en el pergamino que tenía a mano, volvieron al consultorio donde Harry les esperaba

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo esta todo? – Preguntó de inmediato

- El embarazo hasta ahora está bien – Dijo con cautela – El problema es que al parecer, va a tener que guardar reposo durante todos estos meses

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella alarmada

- Porque tiene amenaza de perderlo. Tiene dolor y sangrado y el suelo pélvico bastante débil por lo que a medida que el bebe crezca, va a sentir mayor presión en esa zona y va a costarle más estar de pie y realizar las tareas que a diario hace. Y sobre todo, le va a costar no tener una amenaza más adelante o un parto prematuro. Es por lo que me voy a ver obligado a darle la baja de maternidad desde hoy mismo

- No entiendo nada – Dijo Harry - ¿Puede explicarlo mejor?

- La señora Potter va a tener que estar en cama prácticamente hasta el parto. Caminatas de cinco minutos tres veces al día solamente. Del resto podría estar sentada solo si el sillón es cómodo y no siente molestias. Es normal que cuando hay problemas para concebir y se soluciona mediante métodos mágicos o muggles el riesgo de pérdida sea mayor y la única solución es descansar

Ella se tapó la cara con las manos. Nada podía salir bien del todo, siempre había algún problema, algún detalle. Ahora tenía que dejar su trabajo en el Ministerio y sus ambiciones de ascender por un tiempo y concentrarse en llevar todo esto adelante. Y las cosas no pintaban fáciles por ahora

- ¿Hay algún riesgo para mí? Es decir… - Preguntó temerosa

- Como en todo en esta vida hay riesgo. En su caso mientras siga mis indicaciones y tome las pociones que le mandaré no debería complicarse mayormente – La tranquilizó

Harry le tomó la mano y se la apretó suavemente en señal de apoyo. Ella suspiró

- Vamos a estar bien. Ustedes van a estar bien – Le susurró

- Por ahora va a tomarse esto durante siete días – Dijo entregándole siete redomas de color violeta – Si siguen los dolores y el sangrado la semana que viene vienen a mi consulta. Si se agravan, vienen inmediatamente. Vamos a ser cautelosos con su embarazo para que todo salga bien

- Eso espero, que todo salga bien – Murmuró ella desalentada

- Tranquilízate – Le dijo Harry – Un Potter es mas fuerte de lo que piensas

- Por ahora le recomiendo una dieta balanceada, no excederse con dulces o grasas, tomar suficiente liquido y no emplear la aparición por su cuenta. Solamente red flu por ahora

- No hay problema, al fin y al cabo nunca pude sacarme el carnet – Dijo ella suspirando nuevamente resignada

Salieron del consultorio y en la recepción usaron una de las chimeneas para volver al Valle de Godric

….

Hermione apareció por la casa al final de la tarde toda preocupada

- ¡Harry! Menos mal que te veo ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Tu carta no decía gran cosa y la verdad es que tampoco la entendí… -

Harry le narró los pormenores de la visita a San Mungo, la cara se tornó de preocupación

- Si, recibí una carta de San Mungo al poco antes de venirme pero la dejé para leerla mañana. – Dijo Hermione – Vaya, no esperaba esto

- Ni nosotros tampoco. La verdad es que estoy pensando solicitar un permiso no remunerado a Robards para quedarme con ella estos meses. No sé si sea correcto que la deje sola durante el día cuando ella tiene que guardar reposo absoluto

- Bueno, esta Mikael para atenderlo. El elfo podría encargarse de ella mientras tú no estés -

- También es cierto, pero no estoy seguro de ello. Creo que voy a pensarlo un poco antes de decidir – le dijo Harry

….

Por otra parte Claudia estaba molesta, estaba en la cama, con el diario al lado desahogándose un poco

"_04/05/2004 Querido Diario:_

_Hoy fui a San Mungo. Si estoy embarazada. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza y tantas hormonas en el cuerpo que no pienso con claridad y no sé decir aun que siento al respecto. Por otra parte esta vaina apesta, según el sanador tengo un embarazo de riesgo así que tengo que quedarme en la maldita cama hasta el día en que dé a luz. Solo groserías pasan por mi mente en este jodido instante. Tengo rabia de que las cosas salgan bien a medias, tengo miedo de morirme o perderlo y que Harry se enfade conmigo. Mi vida es un caos en este segundo y no sé que rayos hacer_

_Mientras tanto solo puedo ver televisión para olvidarme de mis problemas. ¡Como pagaría por un trago triple de whiskey en este momento!"_

Cerró el cuadernillo y lo volvió a guardar en la gaveta de la mesilla de noche

En ese momento entraron Hermione y Harry a la habitación

- Hola, ya Harry me contó lo sucedido ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Hermione

- Like crap – Murmuró ella – Pero bueno, tengo que aprender a jugar con las cartas que tengo. Me vas a extrañar en el Ministerio ¿no? –

- No te niego, como jefa me gustaría ahorcarte por dejarme en el momento en que hay más cosas que atender. Pero como persona y como amiga mi prioridad eres tú. Al Ministerio que le den. Voy a pedirle a Margaret que te sustituya mientras estas de baja, ¿Qué te parece? –

- Al menos sabe lo que hago y sabría que hacer mientras tanto – Contestó Claudia – Así no la jodería durante mi ausencia

- Por ahora – Dijo Hermione echándose en la cama junto a ella – Voy a venir a verte tan frecuente como pueda. Te mandaré libros, revistas y cosas para que no te aburras estando aquí

- En eso estaba pensando justo ahora – Dijo Harry – Voy a hacer que instalen cable para la televisión, así tendrías más opciones para ver. Quizás entre eso, los libros y la internet puedas mantenerte quieta y entretenida

- ¡Hey! Que no soy un niño al que necesitas mantener calladito y bueno para estar tu contento – Reclamó

- No, pero si no, vas a sentir esto como una cárcel y creo que ya tuviste bastante con tus tres meses en Azkaban – Dijo Harry serio

- Bueno, ya me las arreglaré durante estos meses – Dijo ella forzando una sonrisa – Ustedes no se preocupen por mí que sé cuidarme sola perfectamente

- Me tengo que ir. Mañana o pasado vendré a verte – Le pidió Hermione – Pero por favor cuídate por favor, no hagas nada riesgoso para ti ahora, sabes que para mí, junto con Ginny son como las hermanas que nunca tuve

- Y tu para mi, aunque de verdad no tengamos ningún vinculo sanguíneo, te quiero como si lo fuera y quizás más – Le respondió ella – Te veo después

- Adiós Harry – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Se marchó dejándolos solos. Harry se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó – Saldremos adelante, no tengas miedo, estoy contigo en esto y en lo que venga

Ella apoyo su cabeza en él y dejó escapar un suspiro. Necesitaría mucho valor Gryffindor para sobrellevar lo que se les avecinaba. Y ella no era tan Gryffindor que digamos


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

**Rutina aburrida de mierda **

Las semanas que siguieron fueron la cosa más tediosa que pudieron imaginar, habían instalado el cable e internet. Habían puesto un auxiliar del teléfono en la habitación, habían colocado el TV y el DVD frente a la cama. En fin, aparte de volver casi totalmente muggle la habitación con todos esos artefactos, fue todo lo que se le ocurrió para poder mantener a Claudia entretenida durante ese tiempo. A la final ella le había convencido para no solicitar permiso de ausencia, tan solo le pidió que no aceptara misiones fuera, lo cual el acepto rápidamente, por lo que se limitó al trabajo administrativo dentro del Cuartel de Aurores. Durante el día se mantenía entretenida leyendo, escuchando música en su iPod o viendo la TV, en Internet se ponía a investigar qué libros quería y Harry al salir del Ministerio iba al centro de Londres, a Picadilly, se metía a Waterstone's y se los compraba

Esa tarde había almorzado algo ligero a regañadientes y luego se había puesto a ver un nuevo drama médico americano que pasaban por el cable, al rato se quedó dormida hasta que Mikael, el elfo domestico, irrumpió en la habitación para avisarle que Draco Malfoy se encontraba allí

- Hazle pasar acá – Dijo ella. El elfo desapareció y un par de minutos después se oyeron pasos subiendo por la escalera. Luego dieron dos toques en la puerta

- Adelante – Respondió ella

- ¿Cómo estás? –

- Aburrida como una ostra en el fondo del mar – Le dijo ella

- Felicidades, ya Ginny me había dicho del embarazo – Dijo notándole una incipiente barriga – Pero estuve muy liado con los negocios estas semanas y no pude pasar antes a verte

- No te preocupes, tampoco espero que lo hagan, cada uno de ustedes tienen vidas de las cuales ocuparse. Más tú que ya con familia y todo estás -

- No digas eso, sabes que siempre estoy pendiente de ti aunque no esté revoloteando alrededor tuyo todo el tiempo – Dijo Draco para molestarla

- Lo sé necio – Sonrió levemente - Es solo que estoy harta de esta rutina aburrida de mierda, ya quiero levantarme de esta cama y salir por ahí aunque sea a dar una vuelta. El encierro me tiene loca

- Me imagino que debe ser aburrido – Asintió el – Por cierto, te traje unas plumas de azúcar de Honeydukes nuevo del Callejón Diagon, siempre te gustaron cuando estábamos en Hogwarts

- ¡Gracias! ¡Te adoro Draco Lucius Malfoy!

- ¡No me llames por mi nombre completo! – Se quejó el

- De todos modos, me vienen de maravilla en este momento – Dijo ella recibiendo el paquete que le tendía Draco y desenvolviéndolo para comer una. Se la llevó a la boca y la chupó con evidente placer

- Sabía que te gustaría – Contestó complacido al ver la cara de satisfacción de la castaña

- Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts… – Rememoró ella – Aún recuerdo con cariño aquella época, era grandioso pasear por el castillo, los fantasmas, los cuadros que se movían y hablaban, las armaduras que cantaban villancicos en Navidad, aunque había algunos cuadros medio fastidiosos como Sir Cadogan – Se rió - Las clases, los paseos a Hogsmeade, ir a escondidas a las cocinas y visitar a los elfos domésticos, explorar el Bosque Prohibido, los animales que había allí, los banquetes en el Gran Comedor, pasar las tardes libres en el Lago Negro. Estar en Hogwarts fue una de las mejores cosas que me pudieron pasar en la vida ¡Son tantas cosas! Aun no puedo creerme que hayan pasado seis años y medio desde que estuve allí por última vez.

Draco la miró extrañado a lo que ella le contestó a la pregunta no formulada - No me preguntes por qué digo toda esta tanda de estupideces, no sé, ando melancólica. Extraño todo

- ¿Cómo que todo? – Inquirió el sin comprender nada aun

- Extraño a mi madre y mi país. Extraño mi idioma, la comida y las costumbres de Suramérica, Extraño el clima de allá, extraño a mis conocidos que abandoné. Pero aun estamos en 2004 y yo salí de allá en 2006, así que tengo que esperar al menos mas de dos años para ver si puedo ir. Al mismo tiempo no sé si este preparada para afrontar lo que dejé atrás. También extraño las aventuras y los líos en que me metí cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts y cuando buscábamos los Horcruxes. Los viajes que hicimos buscándolos por todas partes. Extraño a Dumbledore y a Sirius, extraño a Josh y a Ron. No sé qué me pasa, deben ser estas estúpidas hormonas del embarazo o el hecho de que no tengo nada importante que hacer en estos momentos

- Wow, nunca pensé que te encontraría deprimida alguna vez – Reflexionó el blondo – Ni siquiera cuando te rescatamos de los calabozos de mi padre estuviste así. Tú siempre eras energía: ya sea alegría o sea rabia, eras luz y movimiento, eras ruido. Hoy te noto apagada y gris que me parece imposible de creer que seas tu

- Bueno joer que no soy perfecta – Se quejó ella - Soy un ser humano y tengo sentimientos aunque casi siempre los esconda de los demás para protegerme. Puedo tener un altibajo. Quizás tengo demasiado tiempo libre y nada útil en que emplearlo. Solo tengo que limitarme a quedarme quietita para que todo salga bien y es posible que me perturbe más de lo imaginado

- A ti lo que te sale es manicomio – Le dijo Draco incordiándola – Perdiste la razón

- Yo también te quiero grandísimo carajo – Gruñó ella frunciendo el ceño y volteando el rostro

Harry los encontró un par de horas más tarde, ella dormida en el hombro del blondo y a Draco con expresión preocupada

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al notar cómo se encontraba Draco

- Está completamente deprimida y eso está mal ¡Esta mal! – Chilló el rubio por lo bajo para no despertarla y le mostró el colgante de elfos que tenía igual que ella desde hacía siete años. Este estaba gris plomo y realmente helado - No sé qué hacer, hablé con ella esta tarde y me narró lo que sentía. Pero yo pude ver lo que no dijo, lo que su mirada apagada grita. No sé qué hacer y creo que tú tampoco – Admitió desalentado – Y no puedo soportar verla así y quedarme de brazos cruzados

Harry comprendió lo que Draco quiso decir

- Gracias por estar con ella. Quizás nunca llegue a comprender el nivel de conexión que ustedes dos tienen, pero sé que eres alguien muy importante para ella y que te necesita en momentos así

- No tienes por qué dármelas – Dijo el preocupado – Lo importante ahora es que la hagamos salir adelante

Harry solamente asintió

Al día siguiente el llegó y la encontró viendo "Wuthering Heights" por la TV

- ¿Qué tal? –

- Igual que todos los condenados días, leí "A sangre fría" durante la mañana. Me gusta ese libro de Truman Capote. Ahora estaba haciendo zapping y encontré que estaban pasando la película de Cumbres Borrascosas de 1992. – Relató – Del resto no he hecho nada más

- Mikael me dijo que no quisiste comer nada hoy –

- No tengo apetito -

- Pero tienes que comer, estas embarazada y debes alimentarte por dos – Le recriminó – No puedes descuidar eso

- ¡Ya basta! Estoy harta que todos digan lo que es mejor para mí ¡Debes comer esto! ¡Debes descansar tanto! ¡No puedes hacer esfuerzos! ¡No puedes salir de la casa! Ya estoy hasta la coronilla y más allá de esta situación. No me la calo más -

- Pero es que es por tu bien –

- Este encierro me está volviendo loca, estoy en una maldita jaula de oro que por ser de oro no le quita lo de jaula. He perdido toda mi vida desde el día que el sanador dictó mi reposo absoluto. He perdido mi pasado desde que regrese aquí. He perdido mi humanidad después de lo de Lucius, Azkaban y la batalla final. He perdido casi todo lo que soy y lo que fui. Llegué al límite de mi resistencia

Harry la miró con preocupación manifiesta - Puedo entender cómo te sientes. Draco y yo estamos preocupados por verte así y ninguno de los dos sabe que hacer –

- Lo siento, no es mi intención preocupar a nadie, es solo que llegué al borde de la exasperación y mi paciencia se ha agotado. No puedo más ¡NO PUEDO MAS!

Se derrumbó por fin derramando amargas lágrimas de tristeza y desesperación. Tenía que recuperar el control de su vida. No había planeado absolutamente nada de su existencia desde el momento en que decidió regresar al Mundo Mágico. Todo iba llevándolo según venía viniendo pero en este instante se encontraba en el máximo de sus fuerzas.

- He sido bendecida por vivir mi vida doblemente. Pero al mismo tiempo se ha convertido en una maldición y no logro lidiar con ello –

Se abrazó a la almohada y trató de calmarse pero no lo consiguió. Entonces Harry salió a la sala y llamó a Hermione por teléfono. Esta apareció en el Valle de Godric en menos de diez minutos

- Tiene un ataque y no sé como calmarla, no quiere tomar nada – Le dijo nomás verla – No sé que hacer Mione

- Déjamelo a mí – dijo ella subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad

Allí encontró a Claudia ahogada en llanto, se retorcía e hipaba desesperada y aunque trataba de tranquilizarse. Sacó una caja de su bolso y le hizo tragar una pastilla, a los pocos minutos dejó de llorar y se quedó tranquila

Hermione bajo a la cocina a encontrarse con Harry

- Le di un tranquilizante, con ello dormirá hasta mañana. Te recomiendo que uses este fin de semana para apoyarla y hacer que termine de desahogarse. Quizás así mejore su depresión

- Lo haré. Gracias por todo – Le respondió Harry abrazando a su amiga

- No hay de qué, te dejo esto por si vuelve a colapsar – Dijo entregándole la cajita de pastillas – Son naturales así que no le harán daño al bebé. Le das solo una por vez. Y trata de hacerlo lo menos posible, tampoco es bueno utilizar esto. Puedes decirle a Draco a ver si puede preparar Filtro de Paz para tener de reserva, yo lo haría pero realmente en estos momentos el tiempo no me rinde para nada

- Entendido –

- Bueno me marcho, estoy bastante liada así que debo regresar al Ministerio. Los veo después – Se despidió Hermione

- Cuídate –

- Adiós -

Se dirigió al dormitorio, encontró a Claudia durmiendo por efecto del tranquilizante. Se quitó la túnica y los zapatos y se colocó el pijama, antes de echarse al lado de ella

¿Sería que la había presionado demás con el tema de tener hijos? Se preguntó. Nunca se detuvo a preguntarle si ella quería ser madre o cuando pensó alguna vez hacerlo. Ni siquiera le había preguntado que quería hacer en la vida. Todo lo había dado por sentado y se sintió mal. Había actuado precipitadamente y de forma egoísta. Tampoco le había preguntado si extrañaba su vida anterior. Suponía que era feliz y que tenía lo que quería. Pero no le constaba, ella jamás había hablado de ello y el tampoco se preocupó por saber

Sabía tan solo que tenia frecuentes pesadillas con Azkaban y las torturas de Lucius y que Draco la proveía de poción para dormir sin soñar. Pero jamás se había preguntado como la guerra y las perdidas la habían afectado. Tampoco se había detenido a pensar como lo habían afectado a él y si por ello, ahora él quería vivir tan deprisa como lo estaban haciendo

Quizás debieron ir a un Psicólogo muggle aunque sabía que era mala idea, no podrían ir a uno y contarles lo que habían vivido porque los tacharían de locos y los meterían a un cuarto acolchado de por vida. Así que esa no era la solución. Había esperado que el tiempo se encargase de cerrar las heridas y ahora se daba cuenta con amargura que no era así. Aun tenía muchos traumas frescos y recuerdos que lo acechaban a cualquier hora del día

Se llevó las manos a la cara y exhaló un hondo suspiro de frustración. Había que dar la vuelta y encarar todos los demonios que creía había dejado atrás. Tenía que asegurarse que era lo que iban a hacer con eso y que era lo que querían hacer con sus vidas. Era algo urgente que tendrían que hablar. Tenía que ocuparse del pasado para poder encarar el presente y tener un futuro en común. Era complicado y no sabía realmente por dónde empezar a reparar huecos pero tenía que hacer algo antes que todo se viniera abajo

Mañana empezaría todo de nuevo. A arreglar lo que estaba roto


	13. Chapter 13

Este capitulo se lo dedicoa**Allie Danger** quien agregó esta historia en sus favoritos, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto que le hayas concedido ese honor y espero te siga gustando. Un besote

…

**XIII**

**Y aquí vamos de nuevo **

Al día siguiente Claudia se levantó temprano, al poner sus pies sintió en vez del frío suelo, la cálida textura de la alfombra color crema que había mandado a colocar cuando se mudaron al Valle de Godric. Le encantaba la sensación que le producía estar descalza en una alfombra suave. Miró el reloj despertador: marcaba las seis y media, Harry no se levantaba los sábados al menos hasta las siete y media así que tendría un poco de tiempo para despejarse y pensar que le diría al respecto de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Se puso la bata de seda del pijama, caminó al baño se arregló el cabello y se cepilló los dientes, al salir de ahí fue directo al balcón y se sentó en el sofá columpio mirando a la calle, la temperatura era aún fresca por ser tan temprano y era agradable estar allí, sentada en los suaves cojines del columpio y meciéndose lentamente.

Sentía que había pasado lo peor aunque no lo podría asegurar, al menos se había descargado por completo: había hablado, había gritado y había llorado hasta sacar de adentro de su alma todo lo que la estaba carcomiendo viva, todo aquello que la atormentaba por las noches antes de irse a dormir, todo aquello que venía a su cabeza una y otra vez, perturbándola y evitando que la tranquilidad viniera a ella como tanto lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

- ¿Se puede? – Preguntó un aun adormilado Harry de pie a su lado, frotándose los ojos para despertarse totalmente

- Claro, siéntate – Dijo ella acomodándose para hacerle espacio

Durante algunos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Al final ella se decidió a romperlo

- Discúlpame – Pronunció tímidamente. Bajó la cara

- ¿Perdón? – Dijo Harry sin comprender

- Discúlpame por mi explosión, por mi actitud de estos últimos días. Por preocuparte innecesariamente, por descuidarme a mi misma sabiendo que es irresponsable estando embarazada. No sé cómo explicarte lo que siento para que comprendas por qué sucedió todo – Dijo

Tomó aire y continuó

- Durante todo este tiempo me limité a seguir la vida que me tocó aquí, inconscientemente me apliqué a hacer lo que se esperaba de mí y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba con un trabajo en el Ministerio que todos murmuran que no merezco, casada con el Héroe que Venció a Voldemort el cual es anhelado por muchísimas mujeres de todas las edades en todo el Reino Unido y quizás mas allá, sino, pregúntale a Gabrielle Delacour – Se rió brevemente - Encima embarazada de un próximo Potter, olvidando mis raíces y quien fui alguna vez en mi vida antes de venir. Acepté todo cuanto venía a mí sin preguntarme ¿Esto es lo que realmente quiero? ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? ¿Realmente merezco estar aquí? ¿Te merezco? ¿Merezco lo que tengo o lo he obtenido por estar contigo? Es como si hubiera perdido mi identidad o la cabeza, ¡Qué sé yo! Finalmente pude recapitular y ponerme a pensar. Creo que fue más de lo que pude procesar de una vez y colapsé sin poderlo evitar

Miró a Harry disculpándose, con las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza

- Quizás nunca tenga la respuesta a mis preguntas y quizás viva toda una existencia atormentándome por saber si hago lo correcto o no, pero tenía que cuestionarme, tenía que encararme a mi misma sin intervención ajena. Que nadie se metiera porque esto era entre Me, Myself and I y solo yo podría tener la respuesta. No tu, no Hermione, no Draco. Yo, y eso fue lo más difícil, volver a tomar el control de mi propia vida que hace mucho que inconscientemente se lo cedí a los demás –

- Pero nosotros… - Balbuceó el sin comprender

- Ustedes sugerían y yo siempre decía "Si". Y esa no era yo. Toda mi vida anterior actuaba por mi propia convicción, aunque a la gente no le gustara. Pero poco a poco dejé de hacerlo. Y nunca me detuve a pensar hasta ahora. Parece ser que tenía que colapsar para recuperar el control de mi vida y mis decisiones y poder mirar hacia el frente y seguir andando. Puede que te parezca loco pero así sucedió – Afirmó ella

- No me digas que quieres dejarme o qué se yo… – Atacó Harry esperándose una respuesta así. Seria algo típico

- No – Dijo ella firme – No es eso, no voy a dejarte, no voy a irme, no voy a abandonar nuestro matrimonio ni voy a arriesgar a este bebé. Quizás nunca hubiese decidido casarme o tener hijos, porque siempre he pensado que esto no es lo mío. Siempre he dicho y pensado que quería otra cosa para mí. Pero no voy a echarme para atrás con lo que ya hice sino que enfrentaré la situación actual con la certeza de que a partir de hoy soy yo quien tiene las riendas de mi vida y lo que hice lo llevaré adelante de la mejor manera

Harry no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo no era muy bueno expresándose verbalmente. Así que la abrazó. Pero con ese gesto le quiso decir que la apoyaba y que no iba a cuestionar sus motivos, que la comprendería

- Sé que no fue fácil para ti. Pero tampoco lo fue para mí. Así que vamos a empezar de cero y vamos a arreglar las cosas sobre la marcha – Propuso ella

- Te quiero preguntar algo – Dijo el de repente serio - ¿Qué quieres hacer con tu vida a partir de ahora?

- Wow – Dijo ella sorprendida ante la pregunta – No lo sé aun. Son muchas y todas están revueltas como una tortilla en mis pensamientos. Apenas he podido cerrar el capítulo de lo que ya hice y no me he detenido a analizar lo que haré a partir de hoy, no lo sé. ¡Todo es tan endemoniadamente complicado! Me hace doler la cabeza todo este asunto – Dijo llevándose las manos a la sien masajeándoselas

Harry se rió. Aquello le sonaba vagamente familiar

- Te entiendo – Suspiró el resignado – Creo que me sentí igual que tu cuando escuché la profecía, sentí que todo el mundo había decidido mi destino menos yo. Y eso me cabreó muchísimo, si te soy honesto, nadie me había consultado si yo quería asumir semejante peso sobre mi cabeza, si yo quería enfrentarme a vida o muerte a Voldemort, por mas que fuera el asesino de mis padres

Claudia sonrió levemente y se acarició la pequeña barriga – Bueno, vamos a enmendar todo eso para que este pequeñín o pequeñina no sienta la presión de vivir con unos padres como nosotros. -

- Si, pobre del que viene, ser hijo de Harry Potter no debe ser nada fácil – Chanceó el

- ¡Si eres engreído! – Exclamó ella dándole un zape – Por lo que sé eres en eso igualito a tu padre. Bendito sea el Creador ¿Por qué me metí con un Potter? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estoy pagando Señor?

Se rieron un buen rato, apoyados uno en el otro mientras veían como la mañana del sábado ponía en movimiento a todo el pueblo del Valle de Godric

- ¡Vaya! Y pensar que siempre quise salir de mi pueblo para ir a una gran ciudad – Comento de pronto ella risueña - Y después de todo, volví a un pueblo. Inglés, primermundista y todo claro está, pero pueblo al fin

- ¡Mira que éste no es un pueblo cualquiera!, es un pueblo con mucha historia mágica. Aquí vivieron los Dumbledore hasta la muerte de Ariana, la hermana menor de Albus. Aquí vivieron mis ancestros, los Peverell y vivieron mis padres por un tiempo. Si, es una comunidad pequeña, que se localiza en un pequeño pueblo con sólo una iglesia, con un cementerio, una oficina de correos, un pub, y otros pocos negocios. Y el cementerio está embrujado

- Ya, ya – Le detuvo ella – Que me leí el libro de Bathilda Bagshot como tres veces y sé me de memoria toda esa vaina, como para que tu me lo vuelvas a echar como una clase de Binns ¡Y todo esto sin desayunar! Te pasas

- Hablando de desayuno… - Dijo el mirándola severamente – Es hora. No quiero excusas

Harry llamó al elfo y éste les trajo el desayuno a la terraza donde estaban. Comieron tranquilamente mientras charlaban de trivialidades

- He estado pensando – Dijo el de repente

- ¡Milagro! ¡Alabado sea Yahveh, Jehová, Alá, Quien sea! – Exclamó ella y se volteó a verlo con curiosidad – ¿Viene el cometa Halley o es el fin del Mundo?

- ¡Es en serio! – Se quejó el gruñendo – He estado pensando que empieza el verano y el patio después de todo este tiempo no lo hemos utilizado para nada. Podríamos instalar un jacuzzi de jardín y montar una parrillera con mesas, toldos y sillas para invitar a los chicos y pasar el tiempo. Decidí solicitar el permiso de baja en el Ministerio quieras o no – Recalcó – Y así poder disfrutar estos meses contigo y luego con el bebé

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea para el patio? – Preguntó ella extrañada

- De una serie americana que vi anoche mientras dormías. Tenían una y me gustó mucho. Quiero una –

- Pareces un niño caprichoso – Se quejó ella – Como Draco cada vez que iba al mundo muggle y compraba algo nuevo

Harry frunció el ceño - Soy un niño caprichoso o lo que quieras pero voy a hacer todo eso que dije en el patio porque quiero hacer esas cosas que hacen los americanos –

- Te recuerdo que soy americana, y que América es más que EEUU – Dijo ella – Existe América al sur del Rio Bravo

- Quiero hacer cosas que hacen allá – Repitió Harry como necio

- Ok, en Noviembre celebremos Thanksgiving, luego nos vamos de compras en el Black Friday por la 5th Ave. de Nueva York. Y hacemos todas esas tonterías que no son, ni de tu cultura, ni de la mía – Replicó ella con todo sarcasmo – El Memorial Day, el Labor Day y hasta el día del Veterano si te da la gana

Harry ignoró la pulla

- ¿Sabes que he estado pensando? Voy a usar el pasaporte que sacamos cuando íbamos por los Horcruxes para matricularme en la Universidad. – Dijo ella de repente – Es el único documento legal que tengo aquí

- ¿Muggle? – Preguntó el sorprendido

- ¿Conoces alguna universidad mágica? – Le preguntó ella sarcástica rodando los ojos – ¡Claro que muggle! Quiero estudiar Literatura Inglesa y Arte en Londres. Quiero hacer lo que siempre quise: obtener un título. Un triunfo muy propio. No te equivoques, no te estoy pidiendo nada, no necesito nada de ti, me las apañaré con lo que tengo en el banco para la matrícula. Luego veré que más voy a hacer con mi vida

- ¿No quisieras quedarte en casa y criar al niño? – Propuso el tímidamente

- No dije que no me ocuparía de eso, pero quiero cumplir mis sueños también. – Dijo ella incómoda - Además, esa vida de ser en cuerpo y alma ama de casa y madre jamás ha sido mi estilo. No soy ni mi mamá, ni Molly Weasley para poder soportarlo, esa no sería yo jamás y creo que lo sabes bien. Espero que me entiendas

- Te entiendo – Asintió el – Y respeto tus deseos así que por ello te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda

- ¡Gracias! Sabía que estarías de acuerdo – Exclamó ella gozosa – No lo haré de inmediato, pero si en un futuro no muy lejano. Por Merlín, de veras necesito darle buen uso a mis neuronas o moriré de brutalidad…

Harry se limitó a rodar los ojos exasperado. Parecía que estuviera escuchando a Hermione

Estuvieron en silencio otro rato, mirando a la gente pasar mientras el sol poco a poco iba ascendiendo por el firmamento

- ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Dublín, en Irlanda? Creo que fue el lugar que mas me gustó de todos los que visitamos en aquella época donde buscábamos los condenados horcuxes. Fue lindo, creo que a pesar del horror de aquella época tuvimos buenos momentos para recordar después – Comentó ella

- ¿Por qué lo traes a colación ahora? – Preguntó Harry curioso

- No sé, me acordé simplemente. Siento que a pesar de todo, el pasado tiene muchísimas cosas buenas que no quisiera jamás olvidar – Sonrió – Soy muy afortunada. Hace nueve años atrás yo jamás habría pensado que iba a salir de mi pueblo e iba a estar involucrada en tantas cosas extrañas e impensables, aunque siempre tuve mis sueños de viajar, conocer el mundo y otras culturas, jamás creí que iría a parar a algo lleno de magia de verdad ¡Con varitas, unicornios y dragones incluidos!

- Bueno, yo tampoco cuando era niño creí que la magia existía así tan real, aunque hice cosas extrañas con magia involuntaria cuando estuve en la escuela, nunca pensé que sería un mago –

- No solo un mago, sino uno extraordinario. El Gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió el héroe que venció. Uno que enfrentó a Voldemort muchas veces y siempre salió victorioso. Al final lo venciste y terminaste consagrando tu propia leyenda ¡Hasta tu propio cromo de Magos y Brujas famosos tienes!

- ¡Cállate! – Le dijo tapándole la boca y riendo – Solo soy Harry, solo Harry

- Aghh... Eso me suena tan familiar… Tienes que ver las películas que sacaron en base a tu vida. Tienes que verlas, el chico que te interpreta se parece a ti –

- Eso ni soñarlo – Dijo él con convicción


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

**Mi gran boda mágica**

El treinta de septiembre había llegado y con ello no solo el otoño el que había hecho aparición, sino que también era el día de la boda de Luna y Neville. Solo sería una boda muy íntima con los amigos más próximos. El único miembro de la familia de Neville superviviente, Augusta Longbottom, estaba presente

Luna estaba preciosa con una magnífica túnica de boda color crema y detalles en oro. Su cabello estaba perfectamente recogido y una tiara de oro, pertenecientes a los Lovegood desde hacía varias generaciones, estaba en su cabeza, coronando perfectamente su pelo dorado claro. Neville estaba regio con una túnica de gala de color negro. La boda se realizaba en el amplio campo que rodeaba la casa de los Lovegood, rodeado de una enredadera de ciruelas dirigibles cruzando todos los troncos del pasillo rustico a dos aguas que habían creado para la ocasión

- ¡Me encantan las bodas! – Decía Ginny secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo - ¡Son siempre tan románticas! ¡Y hermosas!

Hermione ahogaba una risita, Ginny siempre seria una romántica empedernida que leía a escondidas sendas novelas rosa. Ella y Tonks eran iguales en eso. Las bodas las emocionaban al punto de llorar a lágrima viva, siempre soñaban con esos tórridos romances que leían, puesto que ambas intercambiaban ese "rosa" contrabando. Miró a Claudia, esta se encontraba también riéndose entre dientes de la situación de las dos, que no podían parar de llorar luego que el oficiante del Ministerio de Magia declarara que Luna y Neville ya eran por fin marido y mujer

- Todo quedo tan tierno, ¡Se parece tanto a Luna! Oh por Merlín ya es una mujer casada – Sollozó Ginny – Ya todas hemos ido pasando por esto ¡Solo quedas tu Hermione!

- Déjame que consiga a mi hombre ideal y te dejo organizar la boda ¿Vale? – Le respondió ella para que no fastidiara más con el tema

A Ginny se le iluminó el rostro ante la idea

- ¿En serio lo harías? ¡Me harías tan feliz! Haríamos algo único y especial para ti, te encantará – Dijo apresuradamente

- Ya, ya. Que no tengo novio como para que me planees la boda tan pronto ¿Ok? – Se asustó la castaña ante aquel despliegue de alegría por una cosa que aun no estaba en su horizonte

- Si, si claro ya entendí, no soy tonta – Reclamó ella rodando los ojos – Pero me alegra que me des el honor por anticipado

Claudia, ya de veinticinco semanas no podía estar de pie tanto tiempo así que con su varita acercó una de las sillas y se sentó al lado de Ginny y Hermione. Los seis meses de embarazo ya se le notaban por lo que a diferencia de sus dos amigas, ella cargaba un vestido corte imperio que se sujetaba justo debajo de los senos y caía libremente hasta los tobillos. Como Luna les había pedido, se habían vestido las tres de color amarillo porque según ella, daba suerte en las bodas – "Una de sus locas creencias" – Había dicho Hermione al respecto

En ese momento Luna se desembarazó de los demás invitados y fue a donde se encontraban las muchachas

- ¿Qué tal les pareció todo? – Les preguntó

- Genial, Ginny no paró de llorar en toda la ceremonia. Arruinó no menos de media docena de pañuelos – Dijo Draco apareciendo con un par de copas de champan. Le tendió una a su mujer

- Yo quiero una – Murmuró Claudia al ver la burbujeante bebida –

- Ah, ah – Se levantó Ginny indignada negando con el índice – No quiero que mi futuro sobrino o sobrina nazca borracho por tus necios antojos

- No dije que me emborracharía, dije que quería UNA copa – Se defendió ella – Y faltan tres meses. Por una copa no nacería borracho, exagerada

- Pero sabes que no debes beber – Respondió Harry – Así que ni lo sueñes

- Ódialos, estas en todo tu derecho – Dijo Hermione riendo al ver la cara de contrariedad de Claudia – Hazles sentir el precio de tu ira implacable

- Por mi paz mental no lo haré – Dijo ella resoplando – Menos mal que dije una copa de champan no un Dry Martini o algo semejante

La tarima se desvaneció de repente y en su lugar un cúmulo de sillas y mesas se extendieron por el borde de todo el lugar, dejando un gran espacio en el centro para bailar. Luna se despidió por que debía seguir atendiendo su propia fiesta al tiempo que Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione y Claudia se ubicaban en una mesa, no muy lejos de donde estaría la rubia con su flamante y recién estrenado marido

La cena apareció de manos de un ejército de mesoneros vestidos de rigurosa etiqueta mágica, contratados especialmente para la ocasión, los cuales fueron sirviendo las mesas con una rapidez y una diligencia asombrosas

- ¿Ya pensaste un nombre? – Preguntó Hermione rompiendo el silencio de la mesa

Harry y Claudia se miraron de manera cómplice

– No del todo – Respondió el

- ¿Cómo así? – Preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño sin comprender

- Si es niña yo le pondré nombre, si es niño será Harry quien lo haga – Dijo ella apartando los cubiertos y el plato

- ¿Y qué nombre han pensado cada uno? – Preguntó Ginny esta vez

- Sera una sorpresa por mi parte – Dijo ella

- Yo pienso ponerle Derek James – Dijo el pelinegro – No voy a usar esos nombres sacados de la prehistoria que suelen utilizar en el mundo mágico. El James lo usaré en honor a mi padre

- Lo único que espero es que no saque su personalidad, sino, tendrán muchísimos problemas si sale como todo un merodeador – Dijo Hermione estallando en risa – Van a vivir en detención durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Aparte que las chicas lo odiaran por ser arrogante y necio

- ¡Hey no va a ser así! – Exclamó Harry – Yo no fui así

- Jajaja le preguntabas a cierto grasiento profesor y habría dicho lo contrario – Murmuró Ginny riendo

- A mí lo que realmente me preocupa es que nazca squib – Dijo Claudia lentamente – La presión sería terrible. No podría soportar que lo rechazaran en el mundo mágico y sería mi culpa, por ser muggle

- No va a ser así, un hijo de Harry Potter sin magia seria como si naciera de color verde aceituna: O sea, imposible – Dijo Ginny segura

- Verde aceituna – Murmuró Claudia llevándose las manos a la cara para ahogar la risa ante la ocurrencia de la pelirroja – No sé qué parte de la cabeza tuya está haciendo cortocircuito para que se te vengan a la cabeza semejantes ideas

La cena dio paso al primer baile de los novios, del techo caían pétalos de rosa blanca sobre todos los presentes, haciendo que el escenario se tornara en un ambiente mágico, la primera canción era una hermosa tonada en solo de piano, tocada por la orquesta que se hallaba a un rincón. Después de la primera canción los invitados fueron uniéndose por parejas para un baile típicamente escocés y tradicional de las bodas mágicas

- Nunca me ha gustado como suena la gaita – Dijo Hermione mirando hacia la pista

- A mi ni la gaita escocesa ni la de mi país – Dijo a su vez Claudia

Del techo encantado seguían cayendo lentamente los pétalos de rosa, Hermione abrió su palma para que cayeran algunos en su mano

- Son hermosos, jamás se me habría ocurrido una lluvia de pétalos, pero es algo maravilloso, tierno, parece una lluvia de pureza y delicadeza. Es como si depurara todo lo malo para un nuevo y limpio comienzo. Como para dejar todo lo malo que paso atrás – Dijo Claudia

- Me gusta esa idea. ¡Tenemos tanto que dejar atrás! – Dijo Harry – Hay que mirar adelante. El pasado ya pasó y todavía nos queda mucho por que vivir

Luna y Neville aparecieron en ese preciso instante, ruborizados por el esfuerzo de bailar sin cesar hacia casi una hora

- ¿Qué tal lo están pasando? – Preguntó Neville - ¡Wow! Estoy cansado – Dijo agarrando una silla vacía cercana y sentándose al lado de Harry

- Bien, aquí admirando tu lluvia de rosas blancas – Dijo Hermione

- A todo el mundo le ha gustado. Mamá siempre decía que una boda debe empezar con muchas flores, para agradar a las hadas y que estas bendigan la unión. Yo solo hice lo que debía – Dijo Luna solemnemente

Hermione y Claudia se miraron y sonrieron cómplicemente. Luna siempre sería Luna y tendría sus raras teorías y creencias inverosímiles. Afirmaría la existencia de seres mágicos que nadie más creía que existieran, y sobre todo, conservaría la inocencia a pesar de todo lo vivido. Por eso era Luna

- Estoy cansada. Quiero irme a dormir – Murmuró Claudia cuando el reloj ya marcaba las dos de la madrugada

- Si, está bien – Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie – Nos vamos

Se despidieron de todos y marcharon por medio de la aparición conjunta de vuelta en el valle de Godric. Los demás se quedaron en la fiesta hasta la salida del sol. Ginny y Draco fueron de los pocos que nunca abandonaron la pista de baile. Al final se marcharon rápido en cuanto la orquesta dejo de tocar. Muchos asistentes a la boda imitaron su ejemplo

Hermione había salido temprano a bailar con un invitado que ella no conocía pero a la final la pasó muy bien y no se dio cuenta del paso de las horas hasta que la música cesó

- Gracias por sacarme a bailar, la pasee realmente bien – Dijo ella

- Fue un placer

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

- Grayson, Grayson Shepherd para servirle. Y tú eres Hermione Granger – Dijo el – Te conozco perfectamente, eres famosa por ser Heroína de la última Guerra

Hermione se abochornó - Oh bueno, no es algo que me enorgullezca. Detesto la fama y más si está relacionada con la caída de Voldemort. Pero sí, soy yo –

En ese momento apareció Luna - ¡Oh! Veo que ya se conocieron, Hermione, el es Grayson un amigo de hace tiempo, trabaja en San Mungo. Su padre y mi padre fueron grandes amigos, así que nos conocemos desde pequeños

- Bueno Grayson, fue un placer conocerte. Es hora de que me marche a casa. Luna, todo estuvo genial. Nos vemos cuando regreses de la Luna de Miel en el desayuno en casa de Harry – Dijo Hermione despidiéndose

- Seguro, Hasta dentro de tres semanas – Dijo ella despidiéndose de Hermione con un abrazo – Cuídate

- Adiós –

La castaña se marcho de allí con la sensación de que algo se le había escapado y no lograba entender qué

En algún momento lo sabría. Pero por el momento, la duda repiqueteaba en su cerebro incesantemente durante todo el camino y hasta el momento en que por fin se quedo dormida

¿Qué sería?


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

**Hay cosas que son memorables**

"_You heard that I was starting over with someone new…"_

La siguiente semana Hermione fue a trabajar como siempre en el Ministerio cuando un ramo de claveles rojos llego repentinamente a su oficina

- Señorita Granger, esto lo trajeron para usted – Dijo un mensajero interno del Ministerio de Magia trayendo el bouquet

- Pero... ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó sin entender

- Esto, es un agradecimiento por haberme permitido disfrutar de tu compañía en la boda de Luna y Neville – Dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta. Hermione levantó la mirada de la tarjeta que venía con el ramo y vio a su compañero de baile en el matrimonio

- Grayson –

- Hola Hermione ¿Cómo estás? -

Grayson Shepherd era un hombre blanco de unos treinta a treinta y cinco años, de cabello negro y levemente ensortijado que llevaba en una corta melena sedosa y brillante, envidiable para cualquier hombre o mujer, gruesas cejas, ojos azul grisáceo, mirada triste y un mentón muy masculino. Mediría al menos 1.80 cm de estatura, se veía en forma y sobre todo… Olía muy bien a su juicio

- Bien… bien gracias – Balbuceó ella sorprendida. O mucho se equivocaba o aquello parecía el inicio de un cortejo

- Me preguntaba si querrías almorzar conmigo hoy –

- ¿Me estas invitando? – Preguntó ella sin podérselo creer aun

- Exactamente, a menos que mi propuesta te incomode, para mí sería un honor y un placer llevarte a un buen sitio –

Hermione revolvió entre los pergaminos que tenía esparcidos en su escritorio con la esperanza de ganar algunos segundos para pensar. No sabía si aceptar la invitación. Por una parte le agradaba el tipo, era bien parecido, era amigo de Luna lo cual hablaba bien de él, y se había tomado la molestia de enviarle flores e irla a buscar personalmente al Ministerio. Por otra parte no estaba segura de estar lista para entrar en ese juego de citas y cortejo

- ¿Qué harían las chicas en mi lugar? – Se preguntó.

Por una parte se imaginó a Ginny y a Claudia animándola a seguir adelante, que no podía seguir sola en la vida sin tener a alguien y por otro lado se imaginaba a Luna diciéndole que todos merecemos una oportunidad para hablar y demostrar por nosotros mismos quienes somos en realidad. Así que agarró su bolso y le sonrió

- Ok. ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó

- A un lugar muy bueno que conozco, esta no muy lejos de aquí – Dijo

Hermione se levantó y dejó todo como estaba. Le guiñó un ojo a Margaret, la asistente que tenia durante la baja de Claudia y con un gesto le pidió que recogiera todo. A continuación salió acompañada de Grayson

Entraron en Gordon Ramsay Chelsea, en el 68-69 Royal Hospital Road. Restaurante muggle si bien es cierto, pero con tres estrellas Michelin. La máxima distinción que puede recibir un restaurante. Famoso por su cocina francesa

- ¡Vaya! Me sorprendiste. Conseguir una reservación aquí es casi imposible pero la comida es soberbia –

- No es por ser petulante pero vengo al menos dos veces al mes a comer aquí así que tengo reservaciones – Contestó el - Acabo de volver a Gran Bretaña hace un par de meses y estoy trabajando en San Mungo

- Que bien. Me alegro de ello –

Y sin darse cuenta estuvieron allí horas hablando… Tanto que ni se acordó de regresar al Ministerio de Magia por la tarde ni de lo demás que tenia pendiente por hacer ese día

….

- Buenos días señora Potter – Dijo Harry en cuanto Claudia empezó a revolverse en la cama, segundos antes de abrir los ojos

- ¿Ah? ¿Potter? – Preguntó aun adormilada - Rayos en lo que llevo de vida he tenido tres apellidos, Me estoy pareciendo a San Petersburgo, que después se llamo Petrogrado, luego Leningrado para volver a ser San Petersburgo -

- ¿Estas desvariando o es que estás hablando dormida? – Preguntó Harry sin comprender nada de lo que ella decía

- No, ni lo uno ni lo otro, es solo historia – Dijo bostezando ominosamente - San Petersburgo es la segunda ciudad más importante de Rusia después de Moscú –

- Dios, este es mi sueño dorado. Una clase de geografía e historia justo al despertar y sin desayuno previo – Comentó Harry con sarcasmo

- Que dulce… dulce como la hiel –

- Bueno, es broma – Se quejó Harry

- Hoy quiero desesperadamente comer Fish and Chip… Merlín, soñé con eso y amanecí hambrienta. Tengo tiempo que no lo pruebo… Pero cero bacalaos, lo detesto, quiero merluza – Pensó en voz alta

- Por que te has pasado un mes entero comiendo pastel de carne y riñones – Dijo Harry riendo – Obvio te ibas a aburrir

- Si mi madre me viera. Ella odia los riñones – Comentó ella riendo – Pero eso era lo que el cuerpo pide. Y al cuerpo hay que darle lo que pide

- A mi lo único que se me antoja hoy es un Crumble de postre… -

- ¡Moción aprobada! Me gusta la idea –

- Tengo un par de botellas Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999 listas para celebrar ¿Sabías?

- ¡Me sorprendes! ¿Te estas volviendo un sibarita? –

- Algo así –

- ¿Y me vas a dejar tomar? –

- No, son para después –

- TE ODIO – Gruñó ella rodando los ojos

…

Draco estaba saliendo de su estudio. Miró a sus hijos que jugaban en la habitación acondicionada para ello, Lesthar con sus cinco años de edad ya iba de un lado para otro con su escoba de juguete y su hermana Alkaid de dos años ya correteaba para alcanzarlo. Las últimas veces había salido de vacaciones pero jamás, jamás había podido salir de viaje solo con su esposa. Primero era el matrimonio apresurado, luego la preparación para la batalla final, luego su estadía en el Hospital, luego criar a Lesthar y por ultimo la llegada de Alkaid

Era hora de que tomara la Luna de Miel que nunca tuvo. Si, ya era hora. Y hablaría con Molly y su madre para que cuidaran a los niños. Y ya sabía a donde quería llevarlos

Dos días mas tarde Ginny y Draco partían a su tardía Luna de Miel a Grecia, irían a la isla de Santorini y a Skiathos. Despues de tomar el traslador en el Ministerio de Magia, aterrizaron en Athenas unos quince minutos después. El viaje de 2400 kms había sido demoledor, llegaron en la sede del Ministerio de Magia griego que se encontraba en el barrio de Plaka, un hermoso lugar que se encuentra casi inmediatamente al pie oriental de la Acrópolis, el barrio era bastante extraño, de calles laberínticas, en muchos casos estrechas y en pendiente, que están atiborradas de tabernas y restaurantes. En cierta forma recordaba al Londres Mágico salvo por el clima mediterráneo.

- Tenemos que tomar un traslador mañana a Santorini. Hoy nos quedaremos en Athenas y recorreremos la Acrópolis ¿Te parece? –

- ¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó la pelirroja feliz

Subieron a la Acrópolis, atravesaron la puerta monumental llamada «Propileos». Una gran estatua de bronce de Atenea, construida por Fidias, se situaba en el centro del recinto. A la derecha de esta estatua se veía el Partenón que albergaba la estatua crisoelefantina de Atenea Parthenos, también obra de Fidias. A la izquierda se disponía el Erecteión. Ginny y Draco estaban extasiados

- ¿Habías venido antes a Grecia? – Le preguntó Ginny al ver todo aquello

- No, la verdad es que no. Pero me tropecé con una revista la última vez que pisé el Ministerio y viendo las fotos, me llamó la atención. Pero aun no has visto nada – Le avisó

Recorrieron todo el sitio y luego bajaron para ir a almorzar. Pidieron un plato de Dolmadakia para empezar y una botella del mejor vino griego que encontraron, que casualmente fue una botella de Retsina. La retsina es un vino blanco (o rosado) resinado griego que se ha elaborado durante al menos 2000 años. La Dolmadakia o Dolmas como también se le conoce son hojas de parra rellenas de una mezcla de arroz, cebollas, carne de res, piñones y especias, bañada con una salsa a base de jugo de limón

Draco pidió una Spanokopita que es un pastel salado relleno de espinaca, queso feta, cebolla, huevos y condimentos varios. Es un hojaldre que se cocina en una sartén grande y luego se corta en porciones

Ginny por su parte pidió una Moussaka, que es como una lasaña pero hecho de berenjenas, con carne de cordero molida, tomates, con salsa blanca y salsa de tomates

Ya satisfechos, se marcharon con rumbo al barrio (o a la colina) de Licabeto Desde el Licabeto se divisa una panorámica de toda la ciudad y, si la contaminación lo permite, pueden verse la cuenca del Ática, las montañas de alrededor y las islas de Salamina y Egina. Draco por su parte, aprovechó de sacar bastantes fotografías desde el mirador, ya que el día estaba bastante despejado de smog

Finalmente, agotados por el día se registraron en el St. George Lycabettus Boutique Hotel, un hermoso lugar cinco estrellas a solo dos kilómetros de la Acrópolis. Draco tuvo que admitir que era sin duda, mas lujoso y confortable que la posada mágica del Plaka, que a su juicio, era una ratonera de mala muerte, solo comparable con El Caldero Chorreante

Luego de dormir, salieron a primera hora al Ministerio para tomar el traslador a Santorini. Llegaron a Fira temprano, desayunaron a la moda local. Los griegos comienzan el día con un desayuno ligero, nada de huevos, zumo, cereales, etc. tan sólo un café con las roscas de pan con semillas de sésamo, conocidas como koulouri, son más que suficiente.

Se registraron en El Villa Katikies, este se encuentra sobre los acantilados de Oia y ofrece vistas a la famosa caldera. Tomaron una villa completa de las siete que posee el complejo. La vista a las azules aguas era maravillosa. Dejaron el equipaje y salieron a la playa

Estuvieron todo el día al sol, disfrutando del hermoso paisaje que ofrece la isla de los azules y blancos. Almorzaron Psarosoupa, que es una sopa de pescado parecida a la Boullabaise. Al anochecer se retiraron a la villa y cenaron Saganaki que es queso Kefalotyri frito en aceite de oliva y Taramosalata que es huevas de Carpa saladas mezclada con limón, cebolla, ajo, aceitunas y trozos de pan frito

Al día siguiente partieron para Skiathos a pasar el día en Lalaria, una hermosísima playa de aguas verdiazules. La playa tiene un arco marino de rocas del lado oriental, al meterse se percataron que eran las aguas mas cristalinas que habían visto en su vida. Finalmente almorzaron ensalada Horiatiki, que consiste en tomate, pepino, pimiento, cebollas rojas y trozos de queso feta, aliñado con pimienta, aceite de oliva y orégano, en el Hotel Lalaria Skiathos acompañando la comida con una botella de Gran Reserva Naoussa Boutari, un magnifico vino tinto griego. Siguieron disfrutando de la playa hasta casi la puesta de sol.

Regresaron a Santorini a las siete de la noche, justo a la hora del crepúsculo. Llegaron a la Villa, se ducharon y se echaron a ver la TV vía satélite mientras pidieron la cena a la misma. Aquella noche comieron Gyros, que es carne asada en un pincho vertical y acompañada con pan pita, tomate, cebolla y Tzatziki, que es una salsa hecha a base de Yogur griego que es mas graso que el normal, pepino rallado, aceite de oliva, jugo de limón y perejil.

Al día siguiente era el penúltimo en Santorini y en Grecia misma, así que desayunaron Spanakotiropita, una empanadilla en cuyo relleno predominan el queso feta y las espinacas y se fueron a explorar la isla, hicieron un crucerito en goleta a la Caldera, recorrieron el sendero de Imerovigli a Oia, probaron el famoso Vinsanto de Santorini, hicieron paseo de aventura en Burro, cosa que le produjo una carcajada constante a Ginny por la cara de incredulidad de Draco, quien no asimilaba verse a si mismo montado en un borrico tan feo, Ginny aprovecho de inmortalizar el momento tomándole fotos a Draco en su pollino mientras se reía paseando en uno igual. Finalmente cenaron en el puerto de pescadores de Armeni un excelente pescado al carbón y pulpo a la brasa, de nuevo acompañado de Vinsanto. A las ocho se marcharon a la villa y al llegar cayeron rendidos del agotador día

Al día siguiente al amanecer se levantaron y empacaron todo rápidamente, salieron rumbo a Atenas a las ocho, a las once y media de la mañana estaban tocando el Traslador rumbo a Londres… Cuando llegaron al Ministerio eran las diez de la mañana y ya estaban destruidos por las vacaciones

Pero de solo recordar el paseo memorable de Draco montado en el borrico, Ginny sabía que aquellas vacaciones habían valido la pena. Esa imagen la acompañaría hasta el fin de sus días


	16. Chapter 16

**De veras, espero me disculpen quienes me leen**

El día 10 de Octubre tuve un accidente, me arrolló un taxi cuando salía del metro rumbo a mi casa y no supe nada hasta que aparecí en un hospital con un collarín puesto. Luego de exámenes y demás dictaminaron que tenía politraumatismo generalizado y rectificación de la cervical, lo cual me estaba causando un horrendo dolor. Tres días después fue mi 30° cumpleaños el cual "celebré" a un estilo Viva la Vida La verdad es que estuve hasta hoy en cama, con un collarin rigido tres semanas, yendo a innumerables médicos, rayos X, validación de reposos ante el IVSS, en fin. Fue un infierno

Lo bueno es que estoy viva, empezaré la fisioterapia la semana que viene si Dios quiere, hoy me reincorporé al trabajo (que es donde tenia guardada la historia) todavía cojeo un poco y tengo que tomar muchos analgésicos pero agradezco porque pudo ser peor. A partir de hoy vuelvo a actualizar semanalmente

Gracias a todos los que me siguen asi sea en las sombras

Besos desde Venezuela

**XVI**

**OMG… El Baby shower es hoy**

Ginny, Luna y Hermione organizaron el consabido Baby Shower seis semanas antes de la fecha prevista para el parto. O sea, estaban a sábado veinte de noviembre. Habian organizado que la fiesta se haria en el apartamento de Hermione, eran las tres de la tarde y ya habian decorado el apartamento, Ginny se habia encargado de la comida y Luna de las bebidas

A esa hora comenzaron a arribar todas las invitadas al mismo: Nymphadora, Andrómeda, Narcissa, Fleur, Molly, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Susan, Margaret la sustituta de Claudia en el Ministerio. No serian muchas puesto que solo invitaron a las mas cercanas

Media hora despues Harry y Claudia llegaban al lugar, este ultimo escurrió el bulto en cuanto la dejó allí

- Bueno señoras, señoritas, chicas, gente presente, gracias por venir al Baby Shower. Por peticion expresa de la futura mama no haremos los tradicionales juegos

- ¡Es que ella dijo que eran ridiculos! – Se rió Luna

- ¡Lo siento! Pero eso de que se pongan a adivinar cuanto mide mi panza, pintar bodys o asquerosos como adivinar que contiene el pañal… ¡Eso no va conmigo! Llamenme antipática pero creo que mejor es obviar esta parte – Respondió la aludida

- Creo que tiene toda la razón – Dijo Narcissa internamente horrorizada ante la idea de este tipo de recepocion. A las que estaba acostumbrada consistian en aburridos tés y entrega de obsequios a la futura madre

Hermione con un movimiento de su varita llevo las bandejas de pasabocas a la mesa larga de buffet dispuesta a un extremo de la sala. La mesa quedó cubierta de platones llenos de melón con jamón, ciruelas con tocino, galletas short-bread de mantequilla, scones de leche y scones de fruta, rodajas de roast-beef, salchichas, pastel de manzana, queso Stilton, queso Dorset Blue, latas de Irn-Bru, jugo de calabaza, té, rebanadas de jamón. Todo hermosamente presentado gracias a Ginny

Una a una fueron entregándole sus regalos a Claudia quien los abría y daba las gracias a cada quien. Pronto tuvo una cesta llena de biberones, ropa, juguetes y demás cositas infantiles

- ¿Alguien me quiere hacer feliz en Navidad? El treinta de este mes sale el CD nuevo de mi cantante favorita – Y miró a Hermione – Ya sabes lo que quiero este año.

- Ya sé que la indirecta es MUY DIRECTA y conmigo – Dijo Hermione echándose a reír – Pero que bueno que me lo dices, así no tengo que romperme la cabeza pensando que regalarte

- ¡HEY! Que tampoco soy tan difícil –

Ginny dejó escapar una risita – Bueno… muy sencilla de complacer no eres

- ¡Mira quien habla! Que de todos los hombres del mundo Mágico te viniste a quedar con mi perfecto mejor amigo – Dijo riendo – Tus gustos se pasan

Hermione y Tonks no pudieron evitar soltar la carcajada al tiempo que Ginny se ponía del mismo color de su pelo

- Que puedo decirles, escogió a un Malfoy. Escogió lo mejor – Dijo Narcissa saliendo a defender el honor familiar – Y no estoy diciendo nada malo

- Ay Cissa, tu siempre, tu siempre – Dijo Andrómeda echándose a reír

- ¿Alguien quiere algo mas? ¿Una bebida más fuerte? – Dijo Luna amablemente - ¡Tu no! Si no quieres seguir subiendo de peso. Y alcohol ni lo sueñes

- ¿Tienes idea de que iba a pedir? – Dijo Claudia rodando los ojos – Mira – Cerró los ojos para concentrarse teniendo su varita alzada y en unos instantes apareció una lata de Coca Cola

- ¡ESTO QUERIDA MIA! – Señaló - Esto es lo único que moría por tomar ahorita – Dijo destapando la lata

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Narcissa por enésima vez, ya que la mayoría de las botanas eran compradas en el mundo Muggle –

- ¿Esto? – Preguntó ella señalando la lata – Una gaseosa de cola negra. Mi mayor adicción. Se vende en mas de 200 países, aunque es originario de EEUU

- Es muy buena – Dijo Ginny – Voy a llevar algunas a la Mansión para que pruebes

- Deberías llevarla a McDonald – Dijo Hermione – Sería muy pero muy divertido

- ¿Por qué no vamos ahora? – Preguntó Ginny sonriendo con malicia – Sería realmente genial

Hermione lo pensó por unos segundos y se encogió de hombros – ¿Por que no? Voy a ir al parking aquí abajo para ampliar la camioneta y que quepamos todos

Salió del departamento, mientras que los magos que no estaban realmente familiarizados con el Mundo Muggle se preguntaban que seria eso y a dónde irían a parar. Unos diez minutos después llegaba una muy sonriente Hermione

- ¡Listo! Podemos irnos. Hay uno aquí cerca en Marble Arch, andando – Dijo Hermione entusiasmada

Y todos salieron, unos con la perspectiva de conocer y otros de aprovechar el viaje y repetir la aventura de aquella lejana primera vez

Por otra parte Draco Malfoy había ideado hacer una pequeña emboscada para conocer mejor a Grayson quien seguía saliendo con Hermione, así que el acompañado de Harry y Neville se fueron a un bar en SoHo llamado _The French House_, uno de los mas famoso de toda Londres

Pidieron unos whiskeys y se sentaron en una mesa bastante apartada del resto

- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Herm? – Disparó Harry de inmediato

Grayson tragó en seco, aquella pregunta fue rápida y algo inesperada. Si bien era cierto que nunca había salido con ellos, los había conocido a todos tanto por su fama y reputación, como porque Hermione se los había presentado un par de semanas atrás cuando fueron a comer todos juntos comida japonesa en el súper chic restaurante Nobu de 19 Old Park Lane

Así que esa salida le cayó algo extraña pero accedió. Sabía que eso causaría una buena impresión a la castaña así que no se hizo de rogar

Pero eso no significaba que estuviera esperando un interrogatorio del pelotón de guardia

- Estamos conociéndonos – Contestó con cautela

- No te pregunte eso, te pregunté cuales eran tus intenciones. Y eso solo admite dos respuestas, las mejores, o no tan buenas – Dijo Harry sin dar paso

Draco sonrió de medio lado. Si no hubiese sido tan Gryffindor durante su estancia en Hogwarts, habría sido un muy buen Slytherin ¡Que manera de interrogar!

- Obviamente te voy a decir que las mejores, nadie en su sano juicio le respondería a Harry Potter acerca de sus malas intenciones respecto a su mejor amiga y esperaría salir vivo de esa –

Ok. Punto para Sheperd por su respuesta sagaz

- Bueno, acepto esa. Pero estas claro que si le haces algo malo, sea llorar o algo peor, agarraré tu cuello y lo haré puré tan rápido que no te habrás dado cuenta de ello –

Neville ahogó una risita. Parecía típico interrogatorio del policía malo

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que eres amigo de Luna? – Preguntó Draco para evitar que Harry lo matara a priori

- Desde que éramos unos niños pequeños. Mi padre que era Sanador al igual que yo, había estudiado con el padre de Luna en Hogwarts. Cuando ambos se casaron mantuvieron contacto, aunque mi padre se mudó a Devonshire con mi madre y estaba bastante lejos de Ottery St Catchpole. Finalmente cuando ambos murieron teniendo yo apenas 10, fui enviado a vivir con mi abuela materna a los Estados Unidos, estudie en Salem, pero venía en las vacaciones de verano a ver a mi otra abuela en Cardiff y aprovechaba de pasar algunos días con Luna y su padre. Cuando salí de Salem me especialicé como Sanador y regresé hace ya algunos meses, retomé el contacto frecuente con Luna y ella me invitó a su boda, fue así como conocí en persona a Hermione, Luna ya me había hablado bastante de todos ustedes en las cartas que frecuentemente intercambiábamos

Harry se sintió mucho más satisfecho con su respuesta y quizás más empático debido a que Grayson había perdido desde temprana edad a sus padres

Draco animó a todos a pedir una nueva ronda de Whiskey, con la intención de que el alcohol bajara un poco las tensiones en el cuarteto de hombres. Draco le habló un poco de su infancia al igual que Harry. Neville prefería mantenerse en silencio en ese tema porque todavía aun le dolía el recuerdo de sus padres, dementes en San Mungo por culpa de las torturas de Bellatrix Lestrange

- Oigan yo no sé ustedes pero yo tengo hambre, así que si quieren nos vamos a otro lugar y seguimos bebiendo ¿Les parece? – Propuso Grayson

- A mi me parece bien, aun van a tardar las mujeres con su Baby Shower –

- No me hables de eso, que estuve viendo todo el santo día a Ginny emocionada pensando en ello. Y me da grima – Declaró Draco

- ¿Por qué no vamos de nuevo a The Wolseley? – Preguntó Neville

- Dale gracias a Merlín que no hace falta que tenga reservación porque tengo negocios con ellos – Dijo Draco – Porque para un mortal cualquiera tiene que reservar con meses de anticipación

- Oh Gracias Dios Draco "Todopoderoso" Malfoy – Dijo Harry haciéndole una reverencia

- Idiota – Dijo este sonriendo y rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo

Tomaron el carro de Harry, un Buick rainier 2004 color rojo y subieron todos para trasladarse a Picadilly. Llegaron y Draco iba delante para allanar el camino. Les dieron una buena mesa. Pidieron dos raciones grandes de Caviar d Beluga, servido con blinis y crema agria, Salmón Ahumado Severn y Wye Oak, coctel de Langosta, Pato a la naranja

- ¿Tenias que pedir doble caviar? – Preguntó Harry incrédulo a Draco

- De lo bueno, mucho – Respondió el rubio

- Dios, pero te excedes – Dijo Neville

- No, no me parece. 25 gramos de caviar ¿Es mucho para ti o es que no te gusta el Caviar? Este Caviar de Beluga del Mar Caspio, o sea auténtico y el mejor. No es Sevruga u Ossetra. Ni mucho menos esas asquerosidades que les llaman "Sucedáneos de caviar" como las huevas de Lump

- ¿Ves? El sí me comprende – Dijo Draco feliz y luego mirando a Harry acusatorio –

- El es como tu – Respondió Neville rodando los ojos – Por eso te comprende

Draco fingió enojarse ante aquel comentario

- Mejor sigamos comiendo. Que tampoco podemos estar aquí hasta la madrugada –

- Por cierto ¿Qué hace un mago como tu teniendo un vehículo muggle? – Preguntó Grayson de repente

- Fui criado como muggle y por ello conocí lo mejor de ambos mundo, mi casa tiene tanto cosas mágicas como muggles. El auto… digamos que cuando tu esposa embarazada quiere salir un rato pero tiene prohibido caminar, la red flu, trasladores y aparecerse, no es que sobren las opciones – Contestó el – Además siempre quise tener mi propio coche

- Ah entiendo -

De vuelta con las mujeres, todas las catorce se bajaron de la Suburban 2002 de Hermione, la camioneta con la que reemplazó la vieja camioneta Dodge Caravan que usó en 1997 para la búsqueda de los horrocruxes

Hermione se percató de que ningún muggle miraba para que pudieran descender todas. A un ser humano cualquiera le habría impresionado que 14 mujeres de distintas complexiones, desde delgadas y pequeñas como Luna, hasta algo más corpulentas como Molly pudieran caber fácilmente allí

Miraron el menú, Padma, Susan y Parvati no aguantaban las risitas

- ¿Qué es esto? –

- Hamburguesas – Dijo Ginny – Esperen que las prueben

Todas, algunas con timidez y otras con más soltura, se acercaron al final de la fila frente al mostrador para hacer sus pedidos, Claudia, Ginny, Luna y Hermione ayudaban a las demás con las pertinentes explicaciones

- A ver, nos va a dar Tres Chicago Supremes, Cuatro Mc Chicken, Tres Big Mac y Cuatro Cuartos de Libra con queso, ocho coca colas grandes, dos Fanta Naranja, dos Sprite lights y dos Nestea, todos con Mc Papas grandes

- Asco, a quien se le ocurre comer un Filet-O-Fish – Preguntó Claudia a Hermione toda horrorizada – Ave María, quien viera esto en Suramérica

Hermione y Claudia pagaron la cuenta y les pidieron ayuda a las chicas más jóvenes para llevar todas las bandejas a una enorme mesa hecha con varias pegadas, al fondo del restaurante

- Esto señoras, es una hamburguesa, es comida típica americana, nosotros la probamos hace varios años atrás y a veces venimos. Como es algo nuevo para ustedes pensé que seria buena idea traerlas –

- ¿Y los cubiertos querida? – Preguntó Narcissa

Ginny sonrió – Se come con las manos

Andrómeda y Narcissa se miraron horrorizadas, como si les hubiera salido Snape bailando Can Can en el Moulin Rouge, Molly al ver el bochorno de las Black, se dispuso a empezar y le pegó un buen mordisco

- ¡Oigan! Esto sabe muy bien – Exclamó la matriarca Weasley

Con algo de temor, las más jóvenes fueron probando una a una y todas ponían sendas caras de sorpresa al notar que eran buenas. Finalmente Andrómeda se resigno y le dijo a Narcissa

- Olvídate por un segundo de quien eres y vamos a seguir la tradición de aquí ¿De acuerdo? –

Narcissa asintió a regañadientes

- Ginny ¿A mi hijo lo has traído aquí? – Preguntó la rubia

- Jajaja hace años señora – Dijo ella – Hermione y Claudia nos convencieron y entramos en uno. Después de eso frecuentemente ha pasado por aquí a comer a escondidas

Narcissa palideció un poco más, si es que esto era posible y se dispuso a comer. Pero su sorpresa no tuvo límites cuando al probar aquella ¿Chicago Supreme? El sabor le pareció interesante

- Nunca lo admitiré esto en publico Andy – Susurró Narcissa a su hermana – Pero esto es muy sabroso. Me gusta. Los muggles tienen comidas interesantes –

- ¿Ves? No todo es blanco o negro Cissy – Le respondió Andrómeda

Y todas comieron de buena gana pese a la enorme sorpresa que esto supuso


	17. Chapter 17

Bueno, aquí traigo otro capitulo, quedan pocos para llegar al final y sinceramente me alegro, porque no hay algo que me haya decepcionado mas que ver la nula acogida de esta creación

Desde Venezuela con amor

Claudia Granger

**XVII**

**¡Te voy a matar Harry James Potter!**

Dos meses después, eran las cinco y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana del sábado cuatro de diciembre. Mientras que en 1619 en Virginia, EEUU, desembarcaban 38 colonos ingleses día que luego se conmemoraría como Acción de Gracias, en 1642 muere el Cardenal Richelieu, en 1866 nace el pintor ruso Vasili Kandinsky, en 1892 nace Francisco Franco, En 1991 Pan Am se declara en bancarrota, y en ese día pero del año 2004 Claudia se despertó con un agudísimo dolor en la parte baja, se incorporó en la cama cuando de nuevo le sobrevino el dolor y ahí supo que ese mismo día acabaría todo

Estaba en trabajo de parto

- Harry – Lo llamó, este ni se enteró - ¡HARRY! – Solo se removió - ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!

- ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó aturdido abriendo los ojos

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo ella dividida entre el dolor y las ganas de asesinarlo – Pasa que ya viene.

- ¿Quién viene? – Preguntó el todavía atontado de sueño - ¿No es muy temprano para visitas?

- ¡EL BEBÉ ES EL QUE VIENE! Se adelantó casi un mes, no sé, yo tenía fecha para el dos de enero. Llévame inmediatamente a una clínica muggle porque con este dolor tan terrible, va a ir a San Mungo a aguantar parto natural el co…. – Harry le tapó la boca para evitar que dijera las barbaridades que estaba seguro, estuvo a punto de pronunciar

- ¡Pero si en San Mungo tienen todo tipo de atenciones para esto! No eres la primera que va a dar a luz allí – Se quejó Harry sin entender

- Pásame el teléfono – Exigió, ya que el mismo estaba del lado de Harry, este se lo alcanzó. Marcó rápidamente los números del celular de Draco

- ¡Draco! Si, yo sé que no es hora de llamar, luego peleamos por esto, es una real emergencia, pásame a Ginny – Exigió

Draco aun dormido le alcanzó el aparato a la pelirroja sin reprimir un enorme bostezo

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó la mujer al responder el teléfono

- Dime solo una cosa ¿En San Mungo aplican algún hechizo o poción para los dolores de parto? -

- Ehh… No – Contestó aun sin entender

- Ok, entonces, avísale al oxigenado dormilón que tienes por marido que voy al Bartongate en Gloucestershire a dar a luz –

- ¡Pero si yo ya tengo un sanador que puede atender tu parto! – Se quejó Ginny

- ¡NOOOO! Me duele demasiado, ¡Yo lo que quiero es una cesárea y anestesia general! – Replicó Claudia chillando mientras sentía el dolor más grande de su vida – Si tú te calaste estos dolores por horas multiplicado por dos hijos, eso no es mi problema, esta que está aquí no lo va a hacer. ¡No señor! ¡Me niego rotundamente! ¡No, no y no! Esta vaina es peor que un Cruciatus

- Clau, clámate, se sensata, son apenas las seis de la mañana – Trató de calmarla la pelirroja

- Bueno, quéjate ante tu ahijado o ahijada que se antojó de salir tan temprano – Replicó ella – Por que…

En ese momento ella dejó de hablar, y cayó de vuelta en la cama. Harry la había aturdido con la varita y había capturado el teléfono

- Vamos a San Mungo ya, no te preocupes – Dijo a la pelirroja con suavidad a través del aparato

- ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Ginny con sospecha

- La aturdí con un _desmaius_ – Contestó el con simpleza

- ¿QUE? ¿TU ESTAS LOCO? ¡ESTÁ EN TRABAJO DE PARTO! POR MERLIN TE VOY A MATAR HARRY JAMES POTTER, LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER ES LOCO E IRRESPONSABLE, PUEDES PONER EN PELIGRO LA VIDA DE ELLA Y DEL BEBÉ. VOY ENSEGUIDA A ACABAR CONTIGO Y LO QUE NO LOGRÓ VOLDEMORT LO HARÉ YO… ¡AY ES QUE TE ARRACARÉ LA CABEZA ESA ENORME UN HUECA QUE TIENES! –

Aquellos gritos no dejaban nada que envidiar a los howlers de Molly. Digna Weasley al fin

- Lo único que peligraban eran mis oídos, me iba a dejar sordo –

- ¡YA DIJE! ¡TE VOY A MATAR HARRY JAMES POTTER! –

- Pero… -

- ¡Ahora la vamos a llevar inmediatamente a San Mungo y ay de ti si le pasa algo por tu estupidez! – Y se cortó la comunicación

Ginny ya había colgado y menos de dos minutos después ya estaba en la habitación del Matrimonio Potter con Draco medio dormido a su lado

Draco removiéndose un poco para mantenerse despierto, sacó el celular y marcó el número de Hermione para avisarle. Menos de media hora después estaban todos reunidos en San Mungo en una habitación privada esperando al sanador Abercrombie

Cuando este entró despertó con un _ennervate_ a la paciente y esta al abrir los ojos lo primero que hizo fue una mueca de dolor. Luego miró por unos instantes a su alrededor y se percató que estaba internada en San Mungo por tercera vez en su vida. Acto seguido giró para mirar de forma asesina a Ginny y Harry

- ¿Y yo no les dije a los dos que me llevaran a la clínica? ¿Es que acaso no me supe explicar o no hablo su mismo idioma? ¿Por qué – carajo – estoy – en - San Mungo? – Preguntó infinitamente molesta

- Era la mejor opción, ellos saben lo que hacen – Dijo Ginny con convicción

- Los muggles también lo saben, yo nací en una clínica al igual que tu – Dijo mirando a Hermione – Y todo perfecto. ¡SIN DOLOR! – Miró al sanador - ¿No hay algo para esto?

Abercrombie la miró y asintió – Puedo proporcionarle una poción para el dolor y una crema anestésica

- ¡SI! Es urgente, era para ayer – Dijo con sarcasmo

- ¡HEY! ¿Por qué cuando yo vine no me dieron una? – Reclamó Ginny

- ¿La pidió? –

- Ehhh…. No – Fue la respuesta confundida de Ginny

- Allí tiene la respuesta. Eso es optativo – Dijo el sanador con un deje de pomposidad

Ginny rodó los ojos y tuvo ganas de lanzarle un Avada al sanador cuando se dio cuenta de que pasó dos partos con dolor sin necesidad

Salió un momento y regresó a los pocos minutos con el Ungüento Anestésico del Doctor Ubbly y le aplicó la pomada en la espalda baja y la enorme tripa. Dejó el frasco en la mesilla de al lado de la cama. Le dio a continuación una redoma de color verde que la parturienta se bebió sin chistar a pesar del sabor a menta. Claudia a los pocos minutos empezó a sentir un indescriptible alivio

- Les voy a pedir que salgan, necesito revisar a la paciente para saber cuanto falta –

Todos salieron y Abercrombie la revisó. Tenía 4 centímetros de dilatación apenas y tenía que llegar a los diez

- Le quedan unas cuantas horas por delante. Ahora déjeme chequear la posición del bebé –

Lanzó un hechizo no verbal y encima del estómago de ella aparecieron unas figuras holográficas. Abercrombie la miró unos momentos y luego se echó a reír

- No se lo espera, pero son gemelos – Se sorprendió el sanador

- ¿COMO ES LA COSA? – Chilló Claudia asustada - ¿Geee..melos?

Abercrombie solo sonrió e hizo pasar a Draco, Ginny, Harry y Hermione

- Felicidades – Le dijo a Harry sin quitar esa estúpida y petulante sonrisa de su rostro

- ¿Felicidades por que? – Preguntó el pelinegro sin entender nada

- Vienen dos bebés –

Los cuatro abrieron sendas bocas por la sorpresa. Harry fue el primero en recuperarse

- ¡Eso es magnifico! – Exclamó emocionado

– ¿Magnifico? Tengo que empujar afuera quien sabe cuantos kilos de gente y encima son dos de un solo golpe. ¡Me va a dar algo! – Dijo Claudia desesperada – Y los hombres creyendo que piedras en el riñon o estreñimiento es lo peor que pueden sacar

- ¿Y que sexo son? – Preguntó Ginny respirando hondo

- No lo sé todavía – Respondió Abercrombie - Esperemos al parto para averiguarlo – Y salió de la habitación

Hermione salió para mandarles un patronus a Luna y Neville, otro a los Weasleys, otro a Narcissa y por ultimo a los Lupin-Tonks para darles la noticia

Las horas transcurrían lentamente todos se turnaban, subían a la quinta planta a comer y regresaban, al final, casi doce horas después de empezar todo, Claudia estaba lista por fin

- Bueno, llegó la hora por fin – Dijo Abercrombie luego de constatar – Deben salir todos ¿Señor Potter va a quedarse?

- ¡Ah ah! – Negó Claudia de inmediato - Para afuera tú también – Dijo Claudia – Esto es demasiado incómodo como para compartirlo. No quiero que veas _eso_

Harry respiró aliviado. La verdad no es que no quisiera ver nacer a sus hijos, pero por lo que había escuchado aquello no era un espectáculo digno de verse sino al contrario

Al final todos salieron al pasillo donde al final había una especie de salita, tomaron asiento en los mullidos sofás y esperaron

Una hora después el sanador, todo cansado, les avisó que ya podían entrar. Claudia estaba acostada al lado de dos cunitas

- ¡Son niño y niña! – Exclamó ella – Bellísimos pero no repetiré la experiencia. Que quede claro – Y suspiró – Estoy totalmente agotada

Harry y Hermione sonrieron

- Les presentó a Meredith Amanda y Derek James Potter – Dijo Harry presentando a sus flamantes retoños. Los dos eran de piel muy blanca y cabello negro como Harry. La diferencia era que Meredith tenía los ojos verde esmeralda de su abuela y padre y Derek los tenía avellana como su madre. Sus naricitas eran pequeñas y redonditas como las de Claudia y tenían las cejas espesas, las mejillas y el rostro ovalado de su padre

- ¡Son preciosos! – Dijo Ginny encantada - ¿Quién nació primero?

- Meredith – Dijo Claudia – Nació a las 6:05 y luego Derek a las 6:20

- Entonces ella será nuestra ahijada, y Luna será la madrina de él – Dijo Draco aun sorprendido – Wow, seré padrino de alguien

- ¡Es cierto! – Exclamó Claudia – Ella pidió ser madrina del siguiente, así que ya lo tiene también

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y por la misma se asomaron Narcissa, Andrómeda, Remus, Nymphadora llevando de la mano a Teddy, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Fleur, Luna y Neville

- ¡Luna! Ven para que conozcas a tu ahijado, fueron gemelos – Dijo Ginny emocionada –

Luna acompañada de Neville se acercaron un poco y vieron al recién nacido – Ohhh ¡Es precioso! ¿Derek, verdad? – Le preguntó a Harry, este asintió

- Nosotros solo vinimos un momento a ver si estaban bien. Los visitaremos cuando ya estén de vuelta en casa, si les parece – Dijo Arthur desde la puerta, no queriendo perturbar el momento

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó Harry – Vayan el próximo sábado a la casa para la hora de la comida, haremos una pequeña celebración por el nacimiento de mis hijos. ¿Les parece? Todo informal

- Perfecto Harry – Dijo Charlie alegre -

Narcissa, Andrómeda, Remus, Nymphadora llevando de la mano a Teddy, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Fleur se despidieron brevemente y se marcharon por el pasillo rumbo a sus respectivas casas, cuando todos ellos hubieron desaparecido Hermione se acercó un poco

- Bueno, creo que es hora de dejar solos a la nueva familia. _Tenemos_ que marcharnos – Dijo Hermione haciendo énfasis en el tenemos para que Ginny hiciera lo mismo – Nos vemos entonces el sábado

Luna y Neville fueron los primeros en despedirse, luego Ginny y Draco les siguieron

- Cuídense mucho, descansen que ahora se acabó la paz para ustedes y esa salidera que tuvieron durante todo este tiempo – Dijo Draco con burla

- ¡Ay! Suena a que nos llamaste callejeros – Se quejó Claudia y le sacó la lengua – Espérame que logre levantarme de aquí y te daré la colleja que mereces

- Mira que no es propio de una dama y menos cuando ya ha sido madre, el sacarle la lengua a la gente – Le respondió el blondo a su vez con excesiva seriedad

- Ven a averiguar lo que yo le hago a la gente necia como tú ¡Vente! – lo retó

- Nooooo…. Mejor me voy a mi casita a ver a mis hijos y poner los pies cerca de la chimenea. Adiós – Se escurrió

- Adiós, nos vemos – Se despidió Harry

Finalmente Hermione se despidió también de los presentes y se marchó, dejando a Harry y Claudia solos con los bebés que en ese instante dormían tranquilamente

- Lo que viene no va a ser fácil – Suspiró Harry pensando en como se habían duplicado las tareas con sus hijos por ser gemelos – Aun no me hago a la idea de que salimos premiados por partida doble

- No estaba pensando en eso, precisamente – Dijo Claudia pensativa al ver a los gemelos – Me preguntaba qué diría mi madre en este momento si pudiera ver a sus nietos. Me preguntaba que hubieran dicho James y Lily si pudieran estar aquí con nosotros también

Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su marido y suspiró. Y es que a pesar de toda la felicidad que tenían, aun faltaba ese pedacito en cada una de sus vidas y en ese momento era notorio el vacío


	18. Chapter 18

Esta vez estoy de muy buen humor, mi querido**kaome24** ha vuelto! Gracias por tu eterna fidelidad. Además **FREDITA** se ha convertido no solo en seguidora y fan de esta historia sino de mi como autora: GRACIAS! Es un honor que te haya gustado de tal manera, por eso, a ti mi nueva lectora, va dedicado este capítulo

Por cierto, voy recuperándome, ahora solo debo usar collarín hasta esta semana, en enero empiezo la rehabilitación. Ayer me mudé a un lugar mejor, el 15 viajaré a casa por Navidad a estar con mi madre y con mi hija así que, todo va muy bien. Gracias por sus buenos deseos

**Desde Venezuela con amor**

**Claudia Granger**

**XVIII**

**A window to the past**

El sábado siguiente a mediodía ya estaban ambos totalmente agotados. Dos bebés llorando al mismo tiempo, pidiendo biberón al mismo tiempo, necesitando atención y cambio de pañal al mismo tiempo, intentando dormirlos a un mismo tiempo, consumía toda la energía de dos recién estrenados padres

- ¿Por que no contratamos una niñera? – Propuso Harry bostezando luego de una interminable noche – ¿O buscamos un elfo que se dedique solamente a cuidar a los bebés?

- Creo que mejor seria un elfo. Un ser humano tampoco aguantaria este ritmo – Dijo ella – Pero que no me oiga Hermione o me arrancará la cabeza con el tema de la Peddo

- Será, el lunes voy al Ministerio a ver si hay alguno listo para colocacion – Aceptó Harry

- ¿Y si se lo pides a Dobby? – Se le ocurrió a la castaña - ¡El estaría encantadísimo de poder serte útil! –

- Oye… bien pensado, no es mala idea – Lo analizó por unos segundos – Se desviviría por ellos

Aprovechando que por fin tanto Meredith como Derek se habian dormido, fue al armario, sacó un album y sonrió

- ¿Recuerdas esto? – Le preguntó ella – Si algo disfrutamos de estos años solos luego de Voldemort, es que vivimos tantas cosas que por alguna razon no lo habiamos hecho. ¡Mira! – Dijo señalando la primera pagina que tenia una entrada de concierto y unas pocas fotos

- Si… - Suspiró el con una sonrisa - 13 de junio 2001, Galpharm Stadium, Huddersfield, Bon Jovi, One Wild Night Tour – Leyó al pie de pagina - Fue el primer concierto al que fuimos. Recuerdo que apenas había oído antes a Bon Jovi hasta que un día llegue y tenias puesto el reproductor a todo volumen con "Living on a Prayer" y todo, cantándola a toda voz

- Jajajaja, si recuerdo esa tarde. ¡Tú pusiste una cara! – Se echó a reír – Lo sé, lo sé, no sirvo para rockera

Pasaron a la siguiente página y leyó - 19 de agosto 2001, Earls Court Exhibition Centre, Londres, U2, Elevation Tour. - PJ Harvey como telonero. Aunque yo solo quería ver a Bono y oír "Miss Sarajevo" – Comentó Harry

- Nah, nada como "One" o "Beatiful Day", "Electrical Storm" o mi favorita de toda la vida "Stuck in a moment you can get out" – Defendió Claudia – Esa ultima ha significado mucho para mi

Pasaron a la siguiente pagina - ¡Esta fue bastante cómica! – Exclamó Harry y leyó - 19 de enero 2002, Bruselas, Cirque Royal, Laura Pausini, Laura Pausini World Tour 2001-2002. Llegaste a la casa del Ministerio y me dijiste que teníamos que irnos a Bélgica YA porque habías conseguido un par de entradas para esa cantante. Yo lo hice por seguirte porque ni idea remota de quien diablos era

Ambos se rieron – Pero te pareció interesante, no lo puedes negar

- ¡Claro! Si cantaba en italiano, inglés, español, francés… Solo le faltaba Swajili – Apuntó el rodando los ojos

Ella rodó los ojos y pasó a la siguiente página

- Aquí sé que también tuve yo la culpa porque te arrastré a Italia solo para verlo a el – Y leyó - 14 de febrero 2002, Roma, Horus Tiziano Ferro, Tour di Tiziano Ferro. Y sé también que no te gustó para nada

Harry solo se encogió de hombros como disculpándose y pasó rápido a la siguiente pagina - 14 de Mayo 2002, Royal Albert Hall, Londres, Enrique Iglesias, Escape Tour – Ese si me agradó, Hero y Don't turn off the lights fueron las mejores que oí aquella noche

- ¡Orgullo latino pues! – Dijo ella soltando levemente la risa

Harry pasó la pagina – Esta fue culpa mía. Me gustaban y me animé a conseguir las entradas – Y leyó el pie de la pagina - 22 de junio 2002, Royal Festival Hall Londres. Coldplay. A Rush of Blood to the Head Tour

- Bueno, igual a mi me gustaba Coldplay desde hacía mucho – Dijo ella sacándole la lengua y pasó la pagina

- 12 de noviembre 2002, Brixton Academy, Londres, Pink – Leyó – Fue genial este, me pasé brincando casi todo el concierto, "Don't let me get me" y "Just like a pill" las disfruté mucho en vivo

Harry esta vez fue quien pasó la hoja – Esto fue demasiado gótico aunque suena bien, no lo niego – Y leyó - 08 de noviembre 2003, Hammersmith Apollo, Londres, Evanescence, Fallen Tour.

- Lo siento, yo si le meto a ese género dentro del rock y Amy Lee canta fabuloso – Se defendió ella aunque con una sonrisa – Además ese CD no tiene nada de desperdicio, "Bring me to life", "My Inmortal", "Everybody's Fool" y "My last breath" son tremendas canciones

- Si, pero Whisper sonó de miedo con esas letanías en latín que Merlín sabe que rayos dicen – Dijo el a regañadientes

- Es _"Servatis a periculum, Servatis a maleficum"_ y significan Sálvanos del peligro, sálvanos del demonio – Deberías saberte al menos Periculum ya que haz usado ese hechizo, al menos en la última prueba del Torneo Triwizard

Harry rodó los ojos. Ella y su manía de saberlo todo

Llegaron a la última página. Harry y ella sonrieron, ese había sido el concierto mas esperado por ambos hasta la fecha

El leyó - 19 de diciembre 2003, Earls Court Exhibition Centre, Londres, Metallica, Madly in Anger with the World Tour -

- Fue empezando las vacaciones de diciembre en el Ministerio – Dijo el – Me gustaron mucho las del último CD

- St. Anger apesta. El sonido de la batería es desafinado y da asco. Pero las de los CD anteriores si valen la pena. "Sad but true", "For whom the bell tolls", "Master of Puppets" si que son buenas – Apuntó ella

- Olvidas Enter Sadman – Dijo el – Siempre me recordará cuando íbamos rumbo a Edimburgo, ibas manejando tu y pusiste el disco y nos pusimos a cantar. Teníamos muchas preocupaciones pero tratábamos de olvidarlas por ratos

- Si… Metallica siempre estará ligada a muchas cosas de nuestras vidas. Nunca olvidaré ese concierto – Suspiró ella nostálgica

- Fue el último que fuimos – Murmuró el con bastante nostalgia también - Después de eso fueron las carreras para la boda, la Luna de Miel, regresar al Ministerio, San Mungo y sus tratamientos, el embarazo… Parece que hubiese sido hace mucho

- Va a cumplirse un año – Dijo ella viendo los recuerdos de ese concierto – Pero vamos a disfrutar la vida aun. No por que ahora seamos padres significa que nuestra vida propia se acabó, no ¿O si?

- ¿Tu crees? –

- Bueno, disfrutamos los años en Hogwarts, la vida en soltería, la vida en común luego de la guerra, viajamos, vivimos, reímos. Hicimos cuanto quisimos. Ahora es una nueva etapa de nuestra vida a la que nos acostumbraremos y que luego le encontraremos la alegría. Se que es abrumador, pero a pesar de todo, aun podremos conservar algunas cosas que solíamos hacer. Al menos viajaremos de vez en cuando – Dijo Harry

- Ay que admitir que usar trasladores para viajar ahorra tremendamente a la hora de vacacionar – Dijo Claudia

El vio el reloj despertador – Son las dos y media. En breve vienen todos así que es hora de arreglarse para recibirlos

Un rato después empezaron a llegar todos los convocados.

Era sábado 18 de diciembre, el siguiente sábado sería Navidad, así que ya estaban bastante retrasadas para las compras navideñas. Ginny, Luna y Claudia iban en la Suburban de Hermione listas para ir por Londres, Luna y Ginny habían cambiado Galeones por Libras así que estaban a punto para arrasar en las tiendas. Hermione y Claudia por su parte habían tenido la previsión desde hacia varios años de hacerse cuentas en un banco muggle para guardar parte de lo que ganaban y así lo gastaban. Paseando por el 458 Oxford St. Encontraron Marks & Spencer y entraron a la famosísima tienda departamental

- ¡Miren! Hay descuento en Champagne – Dijo Hermione tomando un par de botellas Louis Chaurey a mitad de precio

- Yo prefiero este – Dijo Ginny tomando dos de Veuve de LaLande Sparkling Rosé

Claudia se puso a buscar y dijo - Les recomiendo este, le ha encantado a Harry – Mostrando un Champagne Orpale Gran Cru 1998, pero para el señorito tuyo – Dijo mirando a Ginny – Voy a comprar un par de botellas de este – Dijo mostrando ahora un Armand de Brignac Brut Gold

Pasaron a la parte de perfumería a elegir lo correspondiente de ahí en la lista de cada una

Ginny eligió un Calvin Klein CK Be para Draco y lo puso junto a sus demás compras. Luego tomó un Yves Saint Laurent La Nuit De L'Homme para Harry y un Tom Ford Grey Vetiver para Neville

Claudia tomó un Roger & Gallet Bois d'Orange – Otro mas para la colección infinita de perfumes de Harry. Un Cashmere Mist de Donna Karan para si misma y un Chanel Mademoiselle Eau de Parfum para Ginny

Hermione se decantó por Flower Kenzo Eau de Parfum para Luna, Givenchy Very Irresistible para Claudia, DKNY Pure para Ginny y Natural de Burberry para ella

Pasaron al departamento de ropa. Claudia se adueñó de un hermoso abrigo blanco, propio para el invierno, de solapa ancha y doble hilera de botones. Luego todas se fueron a la sección de Lingerie y tomaron cuantas prendas pudieron aprovechando que estaban en rebaja

Luego corrieron a Asprey a acompañar a Luna y ella eligió allí zarcillos, cadenas, anillos, pulseras y demás. Se dijo a si misma que haría las compras de los regalos de todos en el mismo lugar y al final eligió la joyería

Al salir de Asprey se fueron al número 109-125 de Knightsbridge nada más y nada menos que a Harvey Nichols. Y allí eligieron prendas para los hombres. Terminando con eso pasaron a Hamley's a comprar los juguetes de rigor para Teddy, Lesthar, Alkaid y para los gemelos Potter

Estando allí Claudia le pidió a Ginny que entretuviera a Hermione para correr a la librería a comprar lo propio para Hermione. Mientras que Luna y la pelirroja mareaban a la castaña, ella se apresuraba en buscar algunas cosas

Al salir todas hambrientas y cansadas fueron a comer a un gastro pub londinense típico como lo es The Couch, en Tottemham Court Road, allí pidieron antipasto, hamburguesas, langostinos a la brasa con cuscús, pechuga de pollo con crema de queso y espárragos. Almorzaron abundante y tardíamente con la tranquilidad de quien ha casi culminado satisfactoriamente sus compras decembrinas mientras muchos todavía ni las han empezado.

Tan solo les faltaba ir al callejón Diagon por las cosas mágicas. (Claro está que Narcissa todavía no era capaz de apreciar por completo las cosas muggles así que para mantenerla en paz, sus regalos eran enteramente de lugares mágicos)

Al terminar de comer, miraron el reloj: eran las tres y media. Faltaba hora y media para que cerraran los negocios del Callejón así que Hermione en una callejuela hechizó la camioneta para miniaturizarla y se la metió en el bolsillo. A continuación Ginny, Hermione y Luna llevando a Claudia, se desaparecieron rumbo al Londres Mágico

- ¿No has podido desaparecerte verdad? – Dijo Ginny – vaya… pensé que con el tiempo lo lograrías

- Para nada, no logro ni desmaterializar una ceja – Dijo Claudia – Ríndanse, siempre tendrá que llevarme alguna por aparición conjunta

Hermione se encogió de hombros, así como ella no era muy buena en escoba, los demás también podrían fallar en alguna o algunas habilidades mágicas

- Este año haremos lo mismo que el anterior. Navidad en casa de mis padres, Año Nuevo en la Mansión – Dijo Ginny

- Tengo tiempo que no voy a la Madriguera -

- Dígame yo – Murmuró Claudia – Todavía recuerdo mi primera Navidad aquí, fue en la Madriguera precisamente. Tengo ese primer suéter hecho por tu madre guardado como una reliquia en un cajón del armario

Primero se ocuparon de Narcissa, quien como bien saben, no es amante de las cosas muggles y menos para Navidad. Luego de escoger muy bien. Entraron a Twilfitt and Tatting, Madame Tatting las atendió muy amablemente y le encargaron las nuevas túnicas para las fiestas

- Algún día, me gustaría aparecerme en la fiesta de Narcissa vestida con vaqueros y camiseta – Murmuró Claudia rebelde como siempre

- ¡Merlín! – Exclamó Ginny – Es que se muere en el acto de un infarto si alguien le hace algo así

- Por eso es que me gustan las fiestas en la Madriguera más que en Malfoy Manor, lo siento pelirroja, sabes que te quiero y a tu marido también, pero el rigor de etiqueta me fastidia – Dijo Hermione y Claudia sonrió asintiendo a lo dicho

- Igual… - Dijo Ginny – Cissa las mataría a ambas si se atreven

Claudia puso cara perversa y vio a Luna

- ¡Ah no! A mi no me metan en sus retorcidos planes – Se quejó la rubia

- Aguafiestas – Dijo Hermione

- Precavida – Apuntó Ginny


	19. Chapter 19

Bueno gracias a quienes me siguen, mejorando estoy. El sábado en la mañana me voy de vacaciones a la Isla de Margarita y pasaré allá Navidad, Año Nuevo, Reyes y me regreso el 8 de Enero, por lo que desgraciadamente no podre actualizarles, dado que allá carezco de Internet y buscar un Cyber a 2 horas de donde estaré no me hace gracia.

El 9 de Enero regresare sin falta con un nuevo capitulo

**Felices Fiestas a todos, que sus deseos para este 2013 se cumplan y que la pasen muy bien junto a sus seres queridos**

**Besos desde Venezuela**

**XIX**

**Regalo de Navidad inesperado**

Estaban todos reunidos en la Madriguera, habían cenado y estaban compartiendo ponche junto a la chimenea, ya se habían intercambiado los regalos. Los niños mas grandes estaban jugando en una habitación cercana, los gemelos estaban durmiendo en el antiguo cuarto de Ginny y un walkie talkie de bebés les avisaba a los padres del descanso de los Potters. La radio mágica sonaba con Las Cuarenta Magistrales, cosa que producía severos bostezos en Hermione, Fleur y Claudia

Narcissa y Molly se miraban con complicidad causando preocupación en algunas personas quienes no se imaginaban la razón de aquel intercambio visual

- Ejem, ejem –

Harry aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos. Aquella carraspera siempre le recordaría a la insoportable sapo llamado Dolores Umbridge, se contuvo de decir algo ya que era Molly quien había hecho aquel desagradable sonidito

- Narcissa y yo les tenemos una sorpresa –

Andrómeda sonrió. Al tiempo que Nymphadora arqueaba las cejas sin comprender a que venia tanto misterio

- ¡Suelten pues! – Dijo George intrigado

- Como ser padres de familia es muy agotador – Empezó Molly – Narcissa y yo hemos pensado

- Que les daremos seis días para que se vayan de vacaciones sin los niños – Terminó de decir la rubia

Harry puso un poco de atención - ¿Quiénes?

- Draco, Ginny. Narcissa se queda con los niños. Harry, Claudia, yo me quedo con los bebés. Dora y Remus, Andrómeda se queda con Teddy. Bill, Fleur, también yo me quedo con Victoire – Dijo Molly

- Hermione, Luna, Neville, todavía están libres así que no nos preocupamos por ustedes – Dijo Andrómeda – George, Fred, Charlie igual ustedes

- Bueno, nosotros no podemos dejar la tienda ahora, es la época de mayores ventas – Dijo Fred

- Yo no tengo vacaciones todavía – Dijo Charlie

- Bueno… a mi me gustaría que fuéramos con mis padres que están vacacionando en Ginebra – Dijo Fleur - ¿Qué te parece amor?

Bill se encogió de hombros – Lo que a ti te parezca, está bien

Draco hizo gesto de vomitar ante lo adulador de su cuñado. Este simplemente lo ignoró

- Podríamos tener una segunda luna de Miel – Propuso Remus - ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? –

- Quiero ir a Italia – Dijo Dora extasiada por la posibilidad de un poco de tiempo a solas con su marido – Siempre he querido conocer Venecia

- ¿Ustedes? – Preguntó Narcissa reprimiendo una sonrisa. Si de algo estaba segura es que Harry, Claudia, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Luna y Neville si se iban a ir juntos. Rara vez se separaban y menos si tenían posibilidad de andar en grupo

- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea completamente distinta… Y se que a alguien le gustara el cambio – Dijo Hermione luego de un breve intercambio de miradas con Draco - ¿Por qué no vamos al Caribe?

Claudia giró el cuello tan rápido que tuvo que sobárselo porque se lo lastimó

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo Neville

- A mi me parece genial idea. ¿A que parte exactamente? – Preguntó Luna

- Yo vi unas fotos de un lugar llamado Tulum, era muy bonito – Apuntó Ginny emocionada

- ¿A México? – Preguntó Claudia boquiabierta - ¿Y si no les gusta?

- Hay que ver para saber – Dijo Luna

- Draco y yo nos encargamos de todo – Dijo Harry rápidamente - ¿Qué les parece?

Al día siguiente, Harry había aparecido en la Mansión al amanecer, Ginny y Draco se habían levantado muy temprano. Mientras Harry llamaba por celular a las aerolíneas para buscar pasajes de avión (No querían cruzar el Atlántico en Traslador) Draco iba coordinando todo lo referente al Hospedaje, Ginny iba de un lado a otro haciendo las maletas. Neville y Luna aparecieron alrededor de las ocho, todavía bostezando. Mientras tanto, Hermione y Claudia arreglaban las cosas a llevar en el Valle de Godric

- Nunca había tenido que coordinar un viaje con menos de 10 horas de anticipación a la salida – Dijo Harry estresado a Draco cuando terminó de realizar la transacción para los boletos

- Bueno… no te quejes, que ya el tiempo de vacacionar se te acabó – Dijo Draco

- En estos momentos recuerdo lo antipático que a veces me caes – Dijo Harry ceñudo y el rubio se rió

Mientras tanto en el Valle de Godric…

- ¡Listo! – Dijo Claudia dejándose caer - ¿Ya arreglaste los neceseres? Yo terminé las maletas hace un rato

- Está todo listo, podemos irnos a la Mansión ya – Dijo Hermione agarrando el equipaje

Hacia las nueve de la mañana estaban todos listos y reunidos en el salón principal de Malfoy Manor, el vuelo saldría de Heathrow a las 12:40, pero tendrían que estar tres horas antes, o sea, tenían 40 minutos apenas para llegar al aeropuerto. Era todo posible solo gracias a la Aparición

Efectuaron el último chequeo

- Dinero muggle – Preguntó Luna, quien se encargaba de eso

- Listo – Dijeron Hermione, Claudia, Harry y Draco

- Pasaportes –

- Listos – Dijo Neville quien tenia pasaportes de todos

- Tarjetas de crédito con dinero muggle –

- Listo - Dijeron Harry y Draco

- Equipajes listos – Dijo Luna verificando el de cada uno – Podemos irnos

- ¿Todos listos? – Preguntó Ginny. Todos asintieron. Ella junto a Hermione habían reducido todos los equipajes hasta dejarlos tamaño bolsillo

Se marcharon rápido y se aparecieron a un lado del Aeropuerto de Heathrow, rápidamente entraron al baño mas próximo y re-transformaron los equipajes a su tamaño original, llegaron al mostrador de British Airways en la Terminal 5 justo a tiempo cuando comenzaban a chequear el vuelo BA0243. Eran los primeros

Al terminar el chequeo pasaron a la Sala VIP Concorde de la Terminal 5, allí les obsequiaron una copa de excelentísimo champagne a cada uno, se sentaron en cómodas y elegantes butacas color café a esperar el embarque

Una hora y media después estaban entrando en el avión a la cabina de Primera Clase

- Draco y Ginny 1A y 2A, Neville y Luna 1K y 2K, Harry y Claudia 1E y 1F, a mi me toca el 3A o sea detrás de Ginny – Dijo Hermione ubicando los puestos de cada quien en el avión

- Una pregunta ¿A quien fue el sifrino al que se le ocurrió la idea de comprar boletos en Primera Clase? – Preguntó Claudia

- A tu marido – Dijo Draco rápidamente – El fue el que negoció con la aerolínea

- Seguro TÚ, condenado albino derrochador, _tú_ le pegaste la manía por todo lo caro – Lo fulminó

Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja – Soy plenamente culpable

El Boeing 777-300 de British Airways solo tenía 16 puestos de primera clase. A las 12:40pm despegaba de Londres y enfilaba directo a América

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dura esto? – Preguntó Ginny

- Once horas y cuarenta minutos, tiempo aproximado de vuelo según el capitán – Respondió Hermione rápidamente – Lo dijeron hace veinte minutos

Apenas media hora después del despegue, cuando ya habían estabilizado la altitud, empezaron a llegar los camareros para servir el almuerzo, totalmente a la Carte, Hermione, Ginny y Claudia optaron por una especie de menú del día basado en delicioso y fresco marisco suministrado por la prestigiosa compañía Loch Fyne en Escocia. Acompañado de más Champagne. Draco y Harry por su parte optaron por menús más tradicionales y vino Blanco. Luna y Neville no tenían hambre prácticamente así que solicitaron lo más ligero del menú. Todos optaron por usar la mesa lateral que tenían al lado de sus asientos en vez de una mesa formal

A las cinco de la tarde, sirvieron el Té, en un ritual tan suntuoso que no dejaba nada que desear las reuniones de Té de Narcissa Malfoy en la Mansión, había sándwiches finamente cortados y deliciosos pasteles, servidos con una gran variedad de sabrosos tipos de té de todo el mundo. Había Té Blanco, Té Verde, Té rojo, Té Negro, Té Oolong, Té Kukicha, Té Chai, Earl Grey y hasta el rarísimo Té Amarillo, casi todo tipo imaginable

- No puedo dejar de pensar que a Ron le habría encantado estar aquí – Dijo Harry con algo de melancolía – Y Ginny suspiró

El vuelo de 8.925 Km pareció durar una eternidad. Ya estaban sirviendo la cena a pesar del desfase horario que tendrían, iban a llegar a las 6 de la tarde, hora local de México. Cuando vieron el Volcán Popocatepetl se dieron cuenta que estaban a punto de llegar

- Esto es lo más cerca que estaré de casa – Murmuró Claudia para sí, secándose una lágrima de tristeza repentina – Y todavía estoy algo lejos… miles de kilómetros lejos

Al cabo de medio día volando aterrizaron en el Aeropuerto Internacional Benito Juárez de Ciudad de México, en la Terminal 1. Cuando les dieron la notificación de desembarque, las chicas tomaron sus neceseres del área de guardado y descendieron de la aeronave

- Nunca había estado tanto tiempo metido en algo así – Dijo Neville – Y primera vez que uso un avión

- Bueno, ya no vamos a la Playa. No les quise decir en Inglaterra, pero al parecer, de este lado del mundo, estamos en Temporada Alta y todos los hoteles y aviones para Cancún y cercanías están abarrotadas. Nos quedaremos en la Capital – Dijo Harry con cautela

Ginny lo miró de forma asesina - ¿O sea que no me voy a poner al Sol?

- Eh… no – Dijo Harry temiéndose una explosión de la pelirroja

- Dime que esto tiene algo interesante de ver aun – Dijo Neville fastidiándose ligeramente

- ¡Claro que lo tiene! México fue fundada en 1325 por el imperio Mexica y refundada en 1521 por Hernán Cortez, quien sometió a los Aztecas, que eran la tribu indígena que poblaba la meseta de Tenochtitlan en aquella época, pasó a ser colonia española, se instauró aquí el Virreinato de la Nueva España, pero hay ruinas de la época de los Aztecas o Mexicas, como las Pirámides de Teotihuacán y las de Chichen Itzá, además quedan vestigios importantes de las Culturas Mayas, Olmecas, Zapotecas, Toltecas, Tlaxcaltecas, Huastecos, Mixtecos, Totonacas y Nahuas – Dijo Claudia orgullosamente

- ¿Alguien había empacado una enciclopedia o qué? – Preguntó Draco ganándose un golpe por parte de la aludida – Yo pensé que con Hermione "Yo-Lo-Sé-Todo" Granger era suficiente

Hermione también lo miró de forma asesina

- La pregunta interesante ¿Entonces que haremos? – Dijo Luna al fin

- Vamos al Hotel, ya tengo todo reservado – Dijo Draco – Esta en la zona histórica

- ¡Perfecto! – Exclamó Claudia

- Vámonos pues, estoy cansado – Dijo Neville para quien la aventura esta aun no le terminaba de cuadrar

- Primero vayamos a una casa de cambio, no querrán pagar con Libras – Dijo Hermione

Y todos se dirigieron a la primera casa de cambio que hallaron,

- ¿Cómo es la gracia? – Preguntó Draco sin entender muy bien lo que decía la pizarra electrónica así que se giró hacia Claudia para saber

- Una libra esta a 21,66 pesos mexicanos – Respondió ella autómata

Luego de discutir cuanto cambiar, que pagar con moneda y que con tarjeta, al final se decidió 7 mil libras, por lo que cada uno de ellos pasó a cargar 21.668 pesos en el bolsillo


	20. Chapter 20

**Antes que nada Feliz Año 2013**

Me alegra estar aquí trayendo un nuevo capítulo, esta dedicado a México, país del que me enamoré en 2009 cuando viajé allá, así que mucho de este está basado en mi propia experiencia. Aunque para quien conozca el DF no me quedé en Hotel (Y menos en el que mencioné!) sino en casa de un amigo en una colonia de Ecatepec. Pero hasta ahora han sido uno de mis mejores recuerdos de vida

Por cierto gracias a mi amigo Kaome24 quien es mi fiel lector y que cosa ¡También residente de México DF! Y a ti, que lees en silencio también gracias por tomarte tu tiempo

Besos desde Venezuela

**XX**

**Bienvenidos la ****Muy noble e insigne, muy leal e imperial Ciudad de ****México**

Salieron del aeropuerto con el dinero y rápidamente llamaron dos taxis en uno se fueron Harry, Claudia, Hermione y Ginny; en el otro Neville, Luna y Draco. Claudia les dio las indicaciones en español a los choferes de a donde iban luego de preguntarle a Draco como se llamaba el Hotel y la dirección que tenia apuntada.

Los chicos iban silenciosos durante el recorrido en taxi, que los llevaron por Bulevar Puerto Aéreo, Viaducto, San Antonio Abad, 20 de Noviembre, le dieron la vuelta al Zócalo pasando enfrente de la Catedral Metropolitana hasta llegar al Gran Hotel Ciudad de México

- Tengo que admitir que esto es muy bonito – Dijo Ginny contenta – Te perdono Harry

Se bajaron, pagaron doscientos pesos a cada taxi y entraron al Hotel. La fachada era hermosa y barroca, al entrar vieron el techo abovedado de cristal que formaba un enorme vitral.

- Te felicito Dragón. Te superaste en esta – Dijo Neville palmeándole la espalda

Malfoy sonrió

Claudia y Draco se dirigieron al mostrador de la recepción, Draco explicaba y Claudia les traducía a los locales, ya que el acento británico de los magos no permitió que estos lo entendieran. Pagaron cinco noches, por lo que la factura montó a 68.936,45 pesos pagados con la tarjeta de crédito de Malfoy

- Caray es una barbaridad – Le dijo en un murmullo Claudia a Draco – Deben ser como tres mil y pico libras

- Harry gastó 56.500 libras en los pasajes de avión – Le contestó

- ¡Válgame! – Exclamó Claudia con escalofrío – Este viajecito se las trae con el gasto

Draco se encogió de hombros. No le importaba eso realmente

- _Bienvenidos a la Ciudad de México_ – Les dijo la recepcionista en español – _La __Muy noble e insigne, muy leal e imperial_

- _Gracias_ – Contestó Claudia y a continuación le tradujo a Draco

Les dieron las llaves electrónicas de sus cuatro habitaciones Deluxe Queen, todas cercanas de las otras. Estaban agotados por completo. Se habían marchado de La Madriguera a la 1 am de ese mismo día, habían dormido solo 5 horas en sus casas y luego a ratos en el avión, habían volado casi 12 horas por lo que mientras sus cuerpos les decían que eran las dos de la mañana del 27 de diciembre, en realidad eran las ocho de la noche en Ciudad de México

- Me muero – Dijo Draco teatralmente

- Es el Jet Lag, o cambio de huso horario. Hemos viajado hacia el oeste y tenemos una diferencia de 6 horas con Londres. Es normal – Dijo Hermione

- Bueno, creo que mejor nos retiramos a dormir – Dijo Luna – Yo también estoy cansada

Las parejas se ubicaron cada una en su suite y Hermione en una para ella sola. La mayoría se dio una ducha rápida para acostarse por fin

- Es temprano, voy a llamar a la recepción para que me despierten a las siete. Vamos a aprovechar el día – Dijo Claudia levantando el auricular

- OK – Fue la respuesta de un dormido Harry Potter

Luego de dar las instrucciones precisas, se acostó también a dormir. Mañana sería un gran día

Se levantaron a las siete de la mañana, era lunes 27 de diciembre justo a la salida del sol, se arreglaron y encontraron todos en la suite de Hermione a las 7:45 am. Claudia le preguntó al recepcionista de la mañana donde quedaba un lugar típico y bonito mexicano para comer. Le indicaron la dirección de Sanborns Casa de los Azulejos y luego de entender bien la dirección salieron caminando rumbo hacia allá

Luego de subir una cuadra por Palma y cinco por Francisco I. Madero, llegaron al restaurante, estaba en una esquina bastante cerca del Palacio de Bellas Artes y la Alameda Central. Entraron, subieron al piso de arriba y buscaron una buena mesa con vista a las afueras. Enseguida llegaron a entregarles la carta

- ¿Toda la comida de aquí pica? – Preguntó Neville con temor

- Normalmente si – Dijo Hermione – Los mexicanos tienen la costumbre arraigada de consumir todo tipo de chiles producidos aquí en distintas presentaciones

Ginny y Draco intercambiaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros

Llego el mesero a tomar la orden

- Yo voy a pedir unos chilaquiles – Dijo Hermione – A ver que tal

- Yo quiero unas enchiladas suizas – Dijo Claudia

- Yo me decantaré por unos Tecolotes – Dijo Harry

- Yo quiero unos huevos Sanborns – Dijo Ginny

- Yo unos Molletes Sanborns – Dijo Neville

- A mi me trae una Arrachera a la Parilla – Dijo Luna – No tengo ni remota idea de que es pero esta en la parte de Desayunos en el Menú

- A mi me traerá unos Burritos Norteños – Dijo Draco y luego miró a Hermione y Claudia – Espero que no me traigan un asno asado o algo parecido

Las dos lo ignoraron rodando los ojos por necio. A veces tenia aprensión respecto a algunas cosas muggles que todavía no había conocido

- ¿Y para tomar? –

- Naranjada – Dijeron las chicas

- ¿Con agua natural o con gas? – Preguntó el camarero

Luna alzó una ceja perpleja pero Hermione habló rápidamente - Con gas – Dijo Hermione – Todas

- A mi me trae un café express – Dijo Draco

- Yo quiero lo mismo – Dijo Neville

- Yo probaré el jugo de Naranja con Nopal y Piña – Apuntó Harry

El mesero se fue y Hermione le preguntó de inmediato al pelinegro - ¿Pediste un jugo con la fruta de un cactus?

La cara de Harry fue algo parecido al horror mientras que Claudia se desternillaba de risa

Trajeron los pedidos poco menos de diez minutos después, la mayoría se quedó examinando su plato por algunos minutos y luego empezaron a comer. Lo malo es que a excepción de Draco, Claudia, Hermione y Luna, los demás no toleraron muy bien el picante y se enchilaron rápido

- ¡Me quemo! – Chilló Neville

- Pidan agua mineral con gas o naranjada con gas. Esas bebidas ayudan a contrarrestar el ardor del chile – Recomendó un hombre que se encontraba en la mesa contigua

Luego del episodio salieron a la calle. Habían decidido durante el desayuno que irían a visitar las pirámides de Teotihuacán, Claudia había investigado como llegar gracias a su último regalo de cumpleaños, un BlackBerry 6280, cortesía de Harry

- Vamos a Bellas Artes, por acá – Señaló hacia el norte, subiendo por la calle Condesa. Caminaron dos cuadras y viraron a la izquierda por Tacuba, a 25 mts estaba la entrada del Metro Bellas Artes, entraron, Hermione compró docena y media de tickets y bajaron a esperar el tren.

A los pocos minutos un tren color naranja llegó al andén de la Línea 8 y subieron.

- Es demasiado económico este Metro, son dos pesos por viaje – Señaló Hermione

- No se distraigan, en la siguiente, que es la estación terminal nos bajamos y hacemos transferencia –

- ¿Tu estas segura de a donde nos llevas? –

- Neville, confía un poco en mi y dame el crédito que merezco – Gruñó Claudia. Me aprendí el mapa del metro y de la ciudad durante la noche para evitar complicaciones

Bajaron en Garibaldi e hicieron trasferencia a la línea B, bajaron en Guerrero y tomaron la línea 3

- Esta cambiadera de tren me esta mareando – Dijo Draco

Finalmente llegaron a Indios Verdes, en la salida de la estación estaba el paradero de autobuses que se dirigían a las Pirámides, tomaron uno y los hombres se echaron a dormir. Hermione aprovechó de tomarles fotos con la boca abierta a Harry y Draco

- Empieza a ponerse interesante – Dijo Luna - ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

- Según lo que pregunté, hora y media – Respondió Ginny – Depende del tráfico

- Allá tenemos que comprar agua, una gorra porque el sol es inclemente en la zona y no es que hayan lugares de sombra. No podemos arriesgarnos a una insolación – Dijo Hermione – Yo traje bloqueador solar 100 FPS para todos

- Si mamá – Le contestó Luna bromista

Una hora y diez minutos después el chofer del autobús anunciaba que habían llegado. Pasaron por las artesanías comprando llaveros, camisetas, mapas, las gorras. Entraron por la puerta 1, pagando la correspondiente entrada a la Zona Arqueológica y se dirigieron primero a un kiosko a comprar agua mineral y algo dulce para llevar, con discreción Hermione lo redujo de tamaño con su varita y lo metió en el bolsito cruzado que cargaba ese día

Empezaron a caminar por la Calzada de los Muertos, primero se metieron en la Ciudadela que era lo más cercano en la ruta. Se detuvieron unos instantes mientras Hermione fotografiaba el templo de Quetzalcóatl

Draco se puso a leer el mapa bilingüe que compró – "Teotihuacan: Lugar donde fueron hechos los dioses; ciudad de los dioses. La calzada de los Muertos o Miccaohtli constituye el eje norte-sur de la ciudad de Teotihuacan. Actualmente tiene una longitud de aproximadamente dos kilómetros"

- ¿Te vas a poner a leer la Historia del lugar como si fueras Hermione? – Chilló Ginny horrorizada

- ¿Por qué no nos damos prisa? La pirámide del Sol esta lejos y esa vaina no tiene ascensor – Dijo Claudia

Hermione no podía con todo eso. Tenia ganas como de ahorcar a medio mundo

Luego de innumerables subidas y bajadas por la calzada, sorteando las ruinas llegaron al pie de la Pirámide mas grande de todas, había una cola de gente subiendo y otra bajando, sujetándose a lo que parecía ser un pasamanos improvisado y algo móvil. Empezaron a hacer la fila

- Son las once de la mañana y me siento tostado – Dijo Draco que estaba sonrosado por efecto del sol - ¡Que calor!

Luna estaba vertiendo un poco de agua mineral en la cabeza de Harry quien se sacudió estilo perro y mojó a casi todos

- ¿Tienes complejo canino? – Le preguntó Neville

- No – Contesto el con simpleza – Me dio la gana de mojarlos a ustedes también

Lentamente fueron ascendiendo, tardaron casi cuarenta minutos entre los descansos que hacían y las paradas que hacia la fila de gente. Por fin cuando llegaron a la cumbre fue fantástico

- Pellízcame, porque me siento en la cima del cielo – Dijo Claudia sentada en la pequeña explanada de la punta admirando el paisaje en 360°

Hermione tomaba fotos como loca con la cámara profesional que se había comprado unos meses antes. Neville comía dulces igual que Harry, Draco bebía agua como desesperado, Ginny se quejaba de dolor de cabeza. Luna solo sonreía, estando allí estaba convencida que en el lugar tenia que haber algún poder mágico, el sitio era demasiado impresionante para ser enteramente muggle

Bajaron lentamente, Ginny se quejaba cada vez más de la jaqueca así que Claudia se ofreció llevarla al puesto de la Cruz Roja que estaba allí cercano casi al pie de la Pirámide. No cargaban pociones así que tenían que recurrir a medios muggles

- Sigan adelante ustedes a la Pirámide de la Luna – Dijo Claudia – Yo me quedo con ella y procuraré que este mejor para cuando regresen

Los demás a regañadientes siguieron y Ginny y Claudia entraron al tráiler de la Cruz Roja, Ginny trató de explicar lo que tenía pero la enfermera de allí no hablaba inglés, Claudia le dijo en español que sucedía con la pelirroja y ella les respondió en el mismo idioma, que se acomodara en la camilla que ella iría por un tensiómetro. Claudia se lo tradujo lo mas comprensible para alguien que no conoce medicina muggle

La enfermera vino minutos después y le tomó la tensión a Ginny, dijo que la tenia en 150/100 y que por ello tenia jaqueca, Claudia le pregunto si tenia historial de tensión alta en su familia pero Ginny no supo que responder. La enfermera le puso oxígeno y la mandó a intentar dormir un rato

_- ¿De donde vienen ustedes? –_ Preguntó la enfermera en español

_- De Londres, llegamos ayer en la noche – _Contestó Claudia en el mismo idioma

_- Eso explica todo. Ustedes viven casi a nivel del mar y ahorita estamos a 2300 mts. El cambio de altitud muchas veces incide en la presión sanguínea. Vamos a esperar un rato -_

Veinte minutos mas tarde la enfermera volvió a chequear a Ginny, no había bajado su tensión todavía así que le dio una pastilla. Claudia le dio un asentimiento de cabeza para que se la tomara y así lo hizo. Volvió a acostarse con oxigeno y así estaba cuando llegaron los chicos de regreso de la Pirámide de la Luna

- En cuanto mejore, saldremos de aquí. El calor y la altitud son los culpables – Les explicó Claudia

Eran las dos y media de la tarde y no habían almorzado, estaban bastante asoleados a pesar del bloqueador 100 FPS, habían bebido poca agua debido a que los baños estaban a casi tres kilómetros de donde estaban. En fin, ya estaban como cansados

- Quiero un taxi ya – Dijo Draco – Estoy cansado

- Tenemos que caminar hasta la entrada, sé que está lejos pero podemos hacerlo. Si pudimos con Voldemort, 3 Km no son nada comparado con ello – Dijo Luna optimista

Todos echaron a reír al comentario de Luna. Nada más cierto

A las 3 la enfermera habló por fin – _Ya_ _puede marcharse, se le normalizó su tensión_ –

- _Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda_ – Respondió Claudia

- _De nada, vayan con Dios_ –

Los demás acordaron no decir nada y emprendieron la larga marcha de allí al Restaurante

- Vamos a pedir lo que sea para irnos rápido al Hotel – Pidió Harry cuando entraron al Restaurante – Me duelen los pies de tanto caminar

Y todos asintieron de buena gana, contando el excesivo agotamiento que tenían por el paseo


	21. Chapter 21

Primero, quiero darle gracias a** Fermino**, por su review, me complace saber que te gusta esta historia y mis otros fics, es una grata noticia saber que cada vez hay más personas a las que les llega lo que escribo

Ahora, el título es un poco _prosaico_ pero es que así me aseguraron a mí cuando fui que era el picante allá. Lo que no sabían es que tengo bastante tolerancia y solo me enchilé una vez

Les aseguro que es bastante gracioso, o al menos a mi me pareció así

Besos desde Venezuela

**XXI**

**Picante****Mexicano****, pica ****doble****. Al comer y al c…**

El trayecto de vuelta a la ciudad fue largo y penoso. Pagaron mil pesos por dos taxis directo al Hotel. Sin intercambiar casi palabra alguna cada uno se metió en su habitación, y como autómatas se pusieron a llenar las correspondientes bañeras con agua caliente

Pero mientras esperaba que se llenara la tina, a unos cuantos les dio dolor de estómago. Si, de ese que tienes urgencia de un WC e intimidad. Bastante intimidad. Debido a eso, Luna tuvo que esperar más de lo debido ya que Neville andaba a punto de dar alaridos de dolor.

Para los no iniciados en la comida mexicana, los Molletes son panecillos rellenos de frijoles negros refritos, queso gratinado y la salsa mexicana. La salsa mexicana lleva chiles serranos o verdes. Y eso mis amigos, para quien no acostumbra comer granos es indigesto y encima es picante ¡DE VERAS PICA! Y es famoso el picante mexicano porque pica al comer…

Y en las labores en el WC como las de Neville

Otro que estaba en sus aposentos sufriendo la maldición de Moctezuma (La que le cae a cualquier extranjero que se pone a probar la cucina mexica) era Draco Malfoy

Si señores, Draco Malfoy había optado por la no tan sana combinacion de dos huevos fritos, salsa ranchera (QUE LLEVA CHILE) rajas de chile poblano (MAS CHILE PICANTEEEE!) crema y queso. Acompañados también de los súper indigestísimos frijoles charros (que llevan chorizo, tocino, salchichas y MAS CHILE JALAPEÑO) y tortillas calientes

- ¡Necesito ducharme! – Se quejaba Ginny

- ¡AHORA NOOOO! – Exclamó Draco retorciéndose y sudando la gota fría por todos sus casi albinos poros

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y se volvió a echar en el sillón a ver la TV por cable, lo malo es que solo encontraba canales en español así que no entendía ni jota. Finalmente hallo un canal de farándula norteamericano y se enganchó allí a ver que había de interesante

Eran las cinco de la tarde y ni Neville ni Draco habían abandonado la trinchera que tenían en el baño de sus respectivas habitaciones. Luna fastidiada de no poder ducharse siquiera como Merlín manda, fue a buscar a Ginny y se fueron juntas a la habitación de Hermione

A las seis, Claudia tocó la puerta de Hermione ya bañada y cambiada al igual que las tres chicas

- Oigan que hacen que no se apuran ¡Tengo hambre y quiero salir a cenar! – Declaró

- ¿Ah es que tu no sabes la noticia? – Inquirió Hermione con una enorme sonrisa malévola

- ¿Que noticia? – Preguntó la otra emocionada por un jugoso chisme

- Que Neville y Draco están encerrados cada uno en su baño con problemas intestinales – Contestó Luna

Claudia intentó mantenerse seria pero no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada que llamó la atención de Harry que las buscaba

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el pelinegro

- Que Draco… y Neville jajaja… están… purgando sus pecados… jajaja… al comer mexicano hoy… jajaja – Intentó decir Claudia – Ya entendieron cuando dije jajajaja…. que pica doble jajajaja

- Esta condenada es MALA – Dijo Ginny mirando a Claudia con una sonrisa – Debí filmar el show de Draco. Te habrías reído más aun

- Hagamos algo – Dijo Luna – Yo voy a ver como siguen y me llevo a Draco a mi habitacion. Pido comida para acá mientras ellos se recuperan y ustedes van a comer

- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó Harry – Podemos quedarnos si quieres

- Nah, estará todo bien – Dijo Luna – Vayan ustedes tranquilos

Ginny, Hermione, Harry y Claudia se fueron al VIPS que se encontraba frente al Hotel

Miraron la carta con precaucion mientras que Claudia todavía reia ocasionalmente recordando la indisposicion de los sangre puras que se pusieron a comer chile y frijoles

- Yo voy a pedir unos Chilaquiles Toluqueños – Dijo Claudia – Unos chilaquiles verdes bien calientitos, con crema, queso, huevos estrellados, pollo y chorizo. Eso alegraría mucho mi Alma. Y mi cuerpo que está falto de alimento

- ¿Tu no aprendiste la lección? – Dijo Ginny al ver horrorizada en que consistía el plato

- La diferencia es que yo he comido esto. Ustedes no. A mi me acostumbraron al picante. A ustedes no. En mi pais se comen frijoles, en Inglaterra prácticamente no – Dijo ella – Por mi despreocúpense

- Yo voy a pedir algo sin picante – Dijo Harry algo asustado – Algo como Bisquets con Macedonia de frutas y Crema batida

- Esa vaina no es cena, es postre – Dijo Claudia – Come comida. Comida salada

- !Que no! – Reclamó el otro en plena terquedad

- Yo solo unos Hot Cakes – Dijo Ginny

- Yo una Panetta de Huevo con Jamón Serrano – Dijo Hermione – No estoy a dieta para estar privandome de algo rico

Llegó el camarero y Claudia le dio la orden de todos. Para acompañar la comida pidieron cervezas Indio a excepcion de Harry que pidió un jugo de Maracuyá (Parchita o Passion Fruit) Este se retiró en busca de lo pedido

Mientras tanto en el Hotel Neville y Draco estaban echados en la cama de la habitacion del primero viendo TV. Luna habia llamado al Servicio de Habitaciones a pedir unos Tés y sandwiches

- La proxima vez que vayamos a comer aquí, voy a revisar minuciosamente que es cada plato porque lo que he pasado hoy no lo quiero repetir – Dijo Draco

- Es tu culpa. Lo que te comiste era una bomba para Gastritis – Dijo Luna tranquilamente – Te recomiendo que vayas a una farmacia y compres algun digestivo

- No pienso hacer algo asi – Dijo Malfoy testarudamente – No señor, me niego. No tomaré nada mas desconocido en este pais tercermundista

Neville no dijo nada. Por su parte era capaz de mantenerse a punta de galletas y té negro hasta que volviera a Inglaterra con tal de no volver a experimentar aquella quemazon en todas sus tripas

Llegó lo pedido y los chicos comieron con avidez porque a pesar del problema intestinal el apetito era bárbaro. Luna se sirvió un vaso de Whiskey del Minibar

- Hoy fue un dia agotador. ¿Tienen idea de lo que haremos mañana? - Preguntó Luna para romper el silencio

- No lo sé. Habra que preguntarle a Harry o a Claudia que son quienes se estan encargando de organizar eso – Dijo Draco –

- Bueno… –

En el VIPS…

- Dios mío esto está muy pero que muy bueno. Aunque es una bomba de tiempo – Dijo Claudia probando sus chilaquiles – Deberían meter el tenedor aquí

- No gracias, paso – Dijo Harry mirando el plato de ella con aprensión – Mira como están los chicos en el Hotel

- Cobarde…. !Y te dicen el Niño que Vivio!… - Soltó una carcajada – Pudiste con Voldemort. ¡Ni siquiera sobrevive a la comida Mexicana! – Se burló

Hermione casi se ahoga. Buen punto ese

- Lo siento, es que pelear valientemente con Voldemort y temerle a un plato de chilaquiles – Sentenció Hermione – Es demasiado risible

_**Yo ya estoy hasta la madre  
>De que me pongan sombrero<br>Escuche entonces cuando digo  
>No me llames frijolero<strong>_

Comieron casi en silencio. Una banda de rock mexicano sonaba fuerte en los parlantes

- Pagaría por verte en un Karaoke aquí – Dijo Hermione

- Y lo haría – Dijo Claudia cantando bajo mientras bebia su segunda cerveza

_**Y aunque exista algún respeto  
>No metamos las narices<br>Nunca inflamos la moneda  
>Haciendo Guerra a otros países<strong>_

- Esa canción no la oía hace años… la extrañaba – Dijo Claudia suspirando – Mi rock hispano _carajo – _soltó en español la ultima palabra

_**Te pagamos con petróleo  
>e interés es nuestra deuda<br>Mientras tanto no sabemos  
>Quien se queda con la feria<strong>_

- Ya vemos – Dijo Harry – Luego me dices de que trata ¿Ok?

Ella no le prestó atención concentrada en cantar bajo

_**Aunque nos hagan la fama  
>De que somos vendedores<br>De la droga que sembramos  
>Ustedes son consumidores<strong>_

- Seguro – Dijo Claudia sin dejar de cantar feliz su música en español

_**Don't call me gringo, You fuckin **__**beaner**__**  
>stay on your side of that goddamn river<br>don't call me gringo, You beaner.  
>No me digas beaner, Mr. Puñetero<br>Te sacaré un susto por racista y culero.  
>No me llames frijolero, Pinche gringo<br>puñetero.- (chingao)**_

- Ah mi madre – Exclamó Hermione entendiendo por donde iba la cosa cuando oyó el coro. Se puso colorada y trató de evadirse en su plato

- ¿Verdad que es buena? – Dijo Claudia sonriendo de oreja a oreja con descaro

_**Now I wish I had a dime  
>for every single time<br>I've gotten stared down  
>For being in the wrong side of town.<br>And a rich man I'd be  
>if I had that kind of chips<br>lately I wanna smack the mouths  
>of these racists<strong>_

- Bastante fuerte la letra ¿No? – Preguntó Harry – Bueno, tú nunca has sido normal. Lo entendemos

Un zape bien dado fue la respuesta a aquella ultima afirmación

_**Podrás imaginarte desde afuera,  
>Ser un mexicano cruzando la frontera<br>Pensando en tu familia mientras que pasas  
>Dejando todo lo que tu conoces atrás<br>Tuvieras tu que esquivar las balas  
>De unos cuantos gringos rancheros<br>Les seguirás diciendo good for nothing  
>wetback? y tuvieras tu que empezar de cero<strong>_

Claudia le dedicó una mirada fulminante – Tu no sabes como tratan los norteamericanos a los mexicanos. A todos los latinos como yo. Nosotros somos escoria para ellos y ellos se creen la última coca cola del desierto

_**Now why don't you look down  
>to where your feet is planted<br>That U.S. soil that makes you take shit for granted  
>If not for Santa Ana, just to let you know<br>That where your feet are planted would be Mexico  
>Correcto! <strong>_

La cara de los chicos era de perplejidad

- ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó Harry tratando de entender

- Es difícil. Ustedes nunca lo entenderían porque vienen de un lugar completamente distinto, pero aquí hay mucha discriminación entre pares – Dijo Claudia – Para mucha gente de EEUU y también SU Primer Mundo, los sudamericanos somos escoria, somos los "sangre sucia" de esta sociedad, somos más bastardos que un squib. Este lado del mundo tampoco es perfecto

_**Don't call me gringo, You fuckin beaner  
>stay on your side of that goddamn river<br>don't call me gringo, You beaner.  
>No me digas beaner, Mr. Puñetero<br>Te sacaré un susto por racista y culero.  
>No me llames frijolero, Pinche gringo, Puñetero<strong>_

Nadie sabía que decir. Claudia nunca hablaba de su pasado anterior a Hogwarts, ni como era su vida y la del lugar donde había vivido. Pero se quedaron con la idea de que no solo en Inglaterra y el resto de Europa habían cometido errores sobre supremacía de algunos sobre otros. Del otro lado del Atlántico, la vida podía ser bastante parecida a la que ellos conocieron alguna vez

- Sé que es raro que diga esto. Pero a veces creo que ustedes piensan que aquí la vida es fácil o que sé yo. Pero la verdad es que en muchos casos es peor… Yo no se si aquí habrá una sociedad mágica como la conocemos allá. Pero la muggle vive también dramas que no se diferencian en nada a la época de Voldemort

- Quien lo diría – Murmuró Hermione – Cuando creo que el mundo no puede sorprenderme más, ocurren cosas como estas

Claudia la miró con un deje de tristeza – Algún día me gustaría poder mostrarte algunas cosas. Pero creo que nunca tendré el valor de hacerlo. No se si lo entiendas

- Creo que no… ojala algún día puedas hablar – Le dijo la castaña con sinceridad

- Lo dudo… realmente lo dudo… -


	22. Chapter 22

_Que conste, esto es algo totalmente nuevo en mi costumbre de escribir, escribir un capitulo para colocarlo en medio, cuando ya he terminado de escribir y revisar todo de modo que no me contradiga en nada, solo para complacer a mis lectores_

_Pero que puedo hacer, si ustedes son lo que hacen de mí una escritora feliz_

_**Para ti Fermino, como me pediste. **__La historia de Claudia_

_**Besos desde Venezuela**_

**XXII**

**Live to Tell the Tale**

- ¡Por favor! – Insistió Hermione – Creo que después de tanto tiempo nos merecemos la verdad. Merecemos que nos cuentes que fue lo que te pasó. ¿Por qué te niegas?

Claudia los miró con calma: Ginny, Hermione y Harry esperaban de ella algo que era casi imposible. Pero realmente tenian que saber la verdad. Lo malo es que no sabian por donde iban los tiros

Tomando aire, miró al techo para empezar

- Para empezar mi nombre real es Claudia Aleesia Moyano Steele. Nací en una ciudad bastante grande llamada Boise, en Idaho, EEUU. Mi padre, que era un inmigrante argentino, nacido en Buenos Aires, murió cuando yo aun no habia nacido, asi que me crié sólo con mi madre, que era ciudadana estadounidense, igual que sus ascendientes hasta muchas generaciones atrás, pero eso duró hasta el día que ella murió de un ataque al corazón cuando yo tenía nueve. Mi madre hablaba español e inglés, así que me crié con ambas lenguas.

Tras un minuto de pausa continuó - A esa edad fui a parar a un orfanato de monjas y allí viví unos meses. Fue una epoca muy dura para mí. No sabía lidiar con niños así, por lo que me tocó endurecerme hasta tal punto que pasado un año, me volvi irreconocible para cualquiera que me hubiera conocido antes

Acercó el vaso de agua que tenía en la mesa y se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar

- Las monjas nos inculcaban la religión católica y la idea de un Dios bondadoso. Yo simplemente quería escupir a ese Dios por haberme quitado lo unico que tenía en la Vida. Como no estaba dispuesta a aceptar el Catolicismo en mi vida, las monjas me castigaban dejandome sin comer o encerrada todo un dia. Eso me hizo odiarlas aun mas

Ginny no podia creerlo

- Estuve en el orfanato un año ininterrumpido. Entre los niños y las monjas, la verdad es que me transformé increiblemente. Los odiaba con todo mi ser. De veras que si

Sonrió con amargura

- A los diez, fui a una familia de acogida, pero me habia convertido en una rebelde a toda regla y por ello todos me devolvian al orfanato. Pasé por varias, no recuerdo cuantas familias fueron. A los trece empecé a beber alcohol y a tener malas compañías.

- ¿Que tipo de malas compañias? – Preguntó Hermione

- Ya lo sabrás – Dijo ella lúgubremente

- Cerca de los quince me escapé de la ultima casa de acogida y me fui vagabundeando hasta Nueva York. Fue un recorrido largo, Boise a Salt Lake City, Salt Lake City a Chicago, Chicago a Pittsburgh, Pittsburgh a New York... llegué tres días y pico después. Ahora que lo pienso, me gasté casi novecientos dólares en el viaje, si hubiera ido en avion quizas me hubiera salido mas barato

Sacudió la cabeza como entrando en razón

- De Boise fui a Brooklyn. Allí tuve peores compañías. Finalmente a los dieciséis, fui a parar a un reformatorio -

- ¿Que es un reformatorio? – Preguntó Ginny. Hermione y Harry estaban con la boca abierta, totalmente perplejos

- Una cárcel de menores. Habia sido sentenciada a dos años por hurto – Contestó ella

Un vaso cayó al suelo pero todos lo ignoraron. La mano de Harry todavía estaba ahuecada, como si aun lo sostuviera

- ¿Fuiste a la cárcel por robar? – Susurró el

- Bueno, la verdad es que la forma en que aprendí a ganarme la vida no era decente. Desvalijaba carros – Dijo ella – Nunca lastimé a nadie ni usaba armas, pero tampoco es que fuera lícita mi ocupacion – Dijo con ironía

Hermione y Harry no paraban de intercambiar miradas alarmadas

- Sigue por favor – Insistió Ginny

- Está bien – Aceptó ella – Estaba en que habia ido a dar a Rikers

- ¿Rikers? – Preguntó Harry

- Rikers es el principal complejo de cárceles de Nueva York, está en Rikers Island. Como decia, era adolescente y me mandaron al Rose M. Singer Center. Ya saben

Ginny se tapaba la boca con las manos

- Bueno, dentro del reformatorio empecé a usar drogas – Continuó sin mirarlos a la cara

- Ya va, me estoy perdiendo – Dijo Ginny interrumpiendola nuevamente - ¿Drogas?

- Si Ginny, drogas, sobretodo pastillas para dormir en la noche y Metanfetamina - Admitió ella – Necesitaba dormir para escapar del infierno y necesitaba estimularme para mantenerme viva. La Meta me quitaba el apetito y me manteníia en movimiento. Llegué a bajar varios kilos –

- No sé si quiero seguir escuchando esto – Dijo el pelinegro

- ¡Pues lo vas a hacer Harry James Potter! – Respondió molesta - Me hicieron abrir la caja de Pandora, ahora aguantan los demonios que estan saliendo – Dijo ella con dureza

Hermione le tomó la mano a Claudia para darle valor y tranquilidad y así que siguiera hablando

- Fueron dos increibles años. Tuve muchas peleas y sobrevivir en Rikers se hizo una tarea titanica. Nadie me visitó mientras estuve en el Centro de Detención y aprendi como es la vida en la cárcel. Ahí es la supervivencia del mas apto lo que impera, tienes que aprenderte la "etiqueta" carcelaria si no quieres pasarla realmente mal... Aun recuerdo el dia de mi A & O -

- ¿A & O? ¿Que se supone que es eso? – Preguntó Hermione

- Admisión y Orientación. Es el día en que ingresas. Te echan el cuento de como funcionan las cosas y ves por primera vez lo que será tu _hermoso hogar_ por un tiempo. Tuve una compañera de celda que al principio tuvimos varias golpizas, luego entendí como manejarla -

Se terminó el vaso de agua y volvió con la historia

- Cuando salí del reformatorio, tomé la decision de intentar acabar con la autodestrucción que había llevado a cabo conmigo misma. Primero conseguí entrar en una clínica de desintoxicacion. Conseguí que mi tratamiento fuera gratuito. Al salir de rehab me mudé a Montauk, Long island y olvidé la gente que frecuentaba antes de la cárcel. Busqué un empleo normal, me cambié el nombre y el apellido, así dejé atrás lo peor

Sonrió levemente – Empecé a subir de peso y a verme normal, aunque de noche me atacaran las pesadillas, soñaba que estaba en Rikers aun y que me apuñaleaban. Durante cinco años fui una persona modelo, actuaba como si no tuviera un oscuro pasado, pero negarlo era mi manera de seguir adelante

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla

- Durante ese tiempo estudié de dia para sacar la preparatoria, leía, trabajaba de noche. El 11 de septiembre estaba haciendo entrevistas en tiendas de Manhattan cuando cayeron las Torres Gemelas.

Hermione levantó las cejas. En esa fecha ella estaba con ellos hacia ya tiempo, años la verdad

- Tenia veintitrés cuando vine a parar aquí con ustedes la primera vez. Para mi, era 2006 cuando llegué acá – Contestó a la pregunta no formulada por la castaña – Retrocedí en el tiempo, por decirlo así, once años

- Entiendo – Dijo Hermione encajando piezas

- No todo fue bueno esos cinco años, yo queria vivir en un _"New York State of Mind" _y la gente no me dejaba, me veían como inmigrante ilegal, como una latina. Me negaban los empleos. Me miraban mal luego de ver mi licencia de conducir. Siendo estadounidense de nacimiento y 50% por mi origen materno. Por eso les dije de la discriminación, porque yo la viví en carne propia en mi país. Lo peor es que no conozco la cultura latina de nacimiento, la aprendi muchos años después por querer entender algo de mis raíces

- Wow – Exclamó Ginny abrumada

- Cuando obtuve el título de High School, logré entrar a la Escuela Sophie Davis de Educación Biomédica de la City University of New York, pero no terminé el programa – Se sonrojó – Estaba en el semestre de primavera de mi quinto año cuando vine. ¡Me faltaban pocas semanas! Ya había sido admitida a la New York University School of Medicine para los dos años de Medicina que me faltaban y soñaba con recibirme de médico y entrar en Hopkins para el internado y la residencia... Mi sueño era estar en el mejor Hospital de todo EEUU

Los miró, pero ninguno de los tres decia nada

- Ok, ya sé que es shockeante lo que les acabo de decir y que quizá despues de esto las cosas no sean como antes. Queria enseñarles algunas memorias en el Hotel pero creo que no quieren saber mas

Se puso de pie

- Te sigo – Dijo Hermione – Yo si quiero saber y no estoy juzgandote por lo que hiciste

- Gracias, reconforta saberlo –

Ginny y Harry estaban silenciosos. Finalmente la pelirroja se puso de pie, llevando consigo a un palido Potter que parecia no saber como reaccionar

Marcharon al Hotel, allí Claudia buscó el pensadero que habia encogido para llevarlo en su bolso de viaje y lo llevó a su tamaño normal, sacó su varita y depositó varias memorias dentro del mismo, luego tomó a los tres y los metió consigo dentro de la vasija

Allí primero vieron a una pequeña Claudia jugando y su madre la miraba sonriente. No se parecía en nada a esta, ya que era rubia palida, ojos azules y cabello extremadamente lacio. Su complexion era delgada y se veia bastante joven

La siguiente escena mostraba a ella con los ojos rojos llamando a su madre, quien estaba echada en una cama matrimonial con los ojos abiertos y sin expresion. Comprendieron que fue cuando la encontró muerta

La siguiente mostraba el horrible Orfanato Boise, con muros grises sin pintar, las niñas llevando un jumper gris y una camisa blanca. Los chicos algo similar a una braga pantalon del mismo color que el jumper de las niñas. Claudia con nueve años estaba sentada en el suelo en un rincon llorando y mirando a las monjas con ira... luego cambió a mostrarla mientras los chicos le vaciaban un orinal encima y luego a una golpiza con uno de ellos

Cambió la escena para mostrarla en una de las casas de acogida donde un hombre evidentemente borracho intentaba tocarla inapropiadamente y ella respondió dandole una soberana patada en los huevos

Luego se veia a Claudia bebiendo con un grupo de adolescentes algo mayores que ella y riendo escandalosamente, sin preocupaciones

La siguiente la mostraba yendo en autobus y tren de Boise hacia New York, con rostro inexpresivo. Su mirada era dura y su aspecto no muy cuidado. Luego pasó a mostrarla en una calle de Williamsburg junto a unos graffiteros y luego de noche, vestida de negro, mientras abria un coche en la calle en compañía de dos jovenes mayores de origen puertorriqueño o dominicano

Ahora cambió la escena para mostrarla esposada dentro del 90° Precinto de la Policía de Nueva York junto a uno de sus compañeros de fechorías entrando a una celda. Luego se ve cuando el juez dicta sentencia y le ordena dos años de cárcel en Rikers, ella se desespera y grita por clemencia en medio de la corte

- Lo siento, a partir de ahora el cuento se pone feo de verdad – Se disculpó la Claudia actual ante el trio

Lo que ven a continuacion es a ella vestida con un overol naranja, esquivando una navaja en su primera pelea en la prision. Luego ella comprando metanfetamina y luego totalmente drogada, su cabello sucio y desastroso, su piel ajada y extremadamente delgada y ojerosa. Aquella imagen fue la que más impactó a Harry porque no se parecía a ella en lo absoluto, pero sobretodo la mirada, aquella mirada de odio mientras estaba colocada fue lo que mas lo trastornó

La vio pateando la comida una vez, histerica por no encontrar como mantener su adiccion, sudando

Luego se oyó una alarma y la vieron traspasando las verjas de Rikers, mas delgada que nunca, pesaría 40 kilos como mucho. Se montó en un autobus, dejando atras el correccional

Luego vio las escenas cuando estaba en el centro de rehabilitacion, del Staten Island University Hospital, superando el mono por la falta de droga en su cuerpo, tendida en el suelo con la mirada perdida, sudorosa y temblando

Un tiempo despues la imagen cambio a una reunion de Narcóticos Anónimos recibiendo su chapa de seis meses sobria (limpia de drogas) sonriente y algo mas recuperada, aunque aun con una mirada de infinita tristeza en su rostro

Luego se la vio recibiendo su titulo de High School y rapidamente cambio a verse en la Universidad, mientras que trabajaba en un McDonalds de noche. Un humilde cuartucho en Montauk cerca de un bar donde trabajó despues. Caminando por la playa

De repente se sintieron halados y pronto sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo de la habitacion

- Quizas fue lo que ya les dije, pero queria que lo vieran con sus propios ojos, pueden mostrarle esta memoria a Draco y Luna, pero no a Neville. No lo entendería

- Pero...

- Pero nada, esa es mi unica condicion – Impuso ella – No quiero sus reproches y menos su lástima. Me tocó dificil e hice muy malas elecciones tambien, no soy santa, no soy perfecta, quien lo haya creido, ahora se desencanta. Ahora ven por que no me tembló el pulso cuando maté a Lucius y cuando se desató la batalla final. Quien fui me hizo ser quien soy hoy. Quizá nunca sea un buen ejemplo de persona pero tengo en mi conciencia que cambié para bien, por ello no me arrepiento de nada

- ¿De nada? – Preguntó Ginny incrédula

- No, de nada. Porque gracias a esos errores ahora sé muy bien cual es mi camino. Y todo eso me hizo fuerte, me hizo ser una luchadora.

Y con ello les dio con la puerta en las narices a todos. Los tres se quedaron estupefactos por esa ultima reaccion

Lo que no sabían, es que del otro lado de la puerta, en la habitación. Ella se habia deslizado hasta el piso temblando. Recordar todo aquello le habia perturbado y no queria que nadie se enterara nunca de cuanto la afectaba

Sus debilidades para ella, las fortalezas para el mundo


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Buenas!**

Aquí regresando con otro capítulo, sé que el anterior fue algo extraño. Lo hice a petición y porque esto no continua con próximos fics sino que acaba con esta historia. No afecte la historia porque en la única vez que ella cuenta de su pasado, lo hace tan breve que no dijo realmente como ella había llegado a ser como era

Por cierto gracias a **Fermino** por esa escena, me gustó mucho. Yo si creo que tengas mucha madera para escribir, te animo a hacerlo. Yo si te leería

Saludos a todos y gracias a los que leen

**XXIII**

**Al otro lado del Sol**

A la mañana siguiente, eran las cinco y media de la mañana, todos estaban profundamente dormidos, cuando una azorada Hermione Granger fue a despertar a todo el mundo a sus respectivas habitaciones

- ¡Levántense! Hagan un bolso con dos mudas de ropa y los trajes de baño si los trajeron. Si no, ya nos la arreglamos. Pasaportes también ¡Rápido! Solo tenemos una hora para llegar

- ¿Llegar a donde Hermione? Tengo sueño – Se quejó Neville - ¿Por qué me levantas?

- ¡MUEVANSE! – Gritó la castaña – O los patearé de aquí a Inglaterra

Cuarenta y cinco minutos mas tarde, todos con cara de sueño y malhumorados, siguieron a Hermione afuera del Hotel donde pidieron unos taxi, la castaña les dijo a donde iban a los choferes antes de hacerlos subir

Estaba oscuro mientras iban rodando quien sabe adonde, al final, vieron un edificio conocido

- ¿Por qué demonios estamos en el aeropuerto? – Preguntó Harry – Nos vamos el 31 y es 28, todavía falta

- No seas tonto Harry – Dijo Hermione sonriente ahora – Ya verás a donde vamos ¡Fue un milagro encontrar cupo! Pero en el Hotel lo lograron ¡Lo vamos a pasar genial!

La cara de todos era de absoluta incomprensión

- Todavía sigo preguntándome a donde voy a ir a parar – Se quejó Draco – Y me quejaré por la hora inhumana de levantarme de la cama. No es justo

Se bajaron, Neville pagó ambas carreras y entraron a la aeroplaza, Hermione se fue directo a un mostrador que se leía "Interjet"

- ¿A dónde nos llevas? – Preguntó Ginny – Ya tengo demasiada curiosidad

- ¡Los pasaportes! – Exigió Hermione ignorando la pregunta de la pelirroja. Uno a uno se los fueron entregando a ella. Ella a su vez, se los daba al empleado de la aerolínea y luego este le devolvió siete boarding pass

- ¡Por aquí! – Dijo Hermione ordenó

- Odio cuando se pone tan mandona y no me dice de que va todo – Dijo Claudia refunfuñando – De veras, no la soporto así

Llegaron a la puerta de embarque numero 7 e hicieron la fila correspondiente

- De veras Hermione ¿A dónde vamos? – Insistió Luna esta vez

Pero su respuesta fue más rápida de lo que pensó. En ese mismo instante los altoparlantes avisaron de la salida del vuelo 012 de Aeroméxico Connect con destino a Acapulco, por la puerta de embarque numero siete

- ¡Acapulco! - Exclamó Claudia ahora repentinamente contenta - ¡Vamos a ver el Océano Pacifico! ¡Los clavados al atardecer! ¡Yeah!

Subieron al vuelo doméstico, en una hora ya estaban aterrizando en el aeropuerto Internacional de Acapulco, estado de Guerrero. No tuvieron que esperar equipaje ya que llevaban apenas bolsos de mano, salieron rápidamente del aeropuerto a esperar taxi

- Pero ya que sabemos, _aunque no muy bien_, donde estamos, podrías decirnos ¿Qué haremos aquí? – Preguntó Draco

- Conseguí cupo en un hotel para quedarnos hoy aquí, es cuatro estrellas, lo siento Draco – Este puso morros de inconformidad – Es temprano, el check in es a las 3 pm. Así que disfrutaremos primero de un día de playa aquí. Regresamos pasado mañana en la mañana a la capital

Nuevamente se repartieron en dos taxis y Hermione les indicó que los llevara a Puerto Marqués, surcaron toda la avenida costanera Miguel Alemán y empezaron a cruzar los riscos rumbo al sur. Finalmente luego de un recorrido bastante pintoresco, lleno de promontorios, mansiones, subidas y bajadas, el taxi los dejó donde se hallaba un mercado de artesanías y artículos playeros

- ¡Menos mal! Yo no traje bañador – Dijo Ginny

- Yo tampoco. No tengo, de hecho ahora que lo pienso – Dijo Claudia

- Creo que todos tenemos cosas de las cuales abastecernos – Dijo Neville percatándose que no tenía toalla playera

Se desperdigaron. Harry se fue directo a donde vendían bloqueadores y bronceadores y compró uno de cada uno. Las chicas se fueron directo al que ofertaba trajes de baño. Luna compró uno entero color azul eléctrico y blanco, Ginny y Claudia un Tankini dorado la primera, fucsia la segunda, mientras que Hermione asombró a todos comprándose un traje de dos piezas color rojo encendido con un diminuto hilo brasilero

- ¿En serio eso es lo que vas a usar? – Preguntó Luna asombrada – Tienes mas agallas de las que creí

Hermione solo sonrió

Luego se fueron al siguiente puesto donde había vestidos playeros, Hermione compró uno negro y blanco sin tirantes, Ginny uno amarillo pálido, Luna uno azul y Claudia un vestido blanco.

Neville se encargó de comprar siete toallas de playa, una para cada uno, además de unas sandalias flip flop. Se reunió con Draco y Harry quienes ya llevaban gorras beisboleras para ellos y pañuelos para el cabello de las chicas el primero y las lociones para el sol y para después de este el segundo. Las mujeres se demoraron un poco más que ellos

Finalmente llegaron, ya cambiadas con sus compras, portando sus bolsos de mano

- Bueno, vamos a buscar toldos o sombrillas, dentro de poco el sol será bastante fuerte – Dijo Hermione consultando su reloj y verificando en su reloj de pulsera que eran las nueve y media de la mañana ya

Fueron al primer local restaurant de playa y negociaron cuatro toldos, dos en una hilera y dos en la de atrás, así todos estarían en un radio de menos de seis metros. Luna pagó por adelantado los toldos. Rápidamente empezaron a aparecer vendedores de playa, una ofreciendo masajes que Draco rápidamente solicitó para si, otras dos ofreciéndose para tejer el cabello de las chicas en trencitas adornadas con cuentas de colores, a lo que Luna y Ginny se apuntaron rápidamente, dejando a Hermione y Claudia para la segunda tanda, luego un chico vendiendo algodones de azúcar que Neville y Harry rápidamente pidieron.

- _Buenos días, bienvenidos a Acapulco ¿En que puedo servirles?_ – Dijo un muy moreno hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años en un español de marcado acento mexicano de la costa

- ¿Nos podría traer la carta? – Preguntó Hermione en inglés. El mesonero negó con la cabeza tratando de explicar que solo hablaba español

- _¿Nos podría traer la carta del restaurante?_ – Preguntó Claudia esta vez en español

_- ¡Encantado señorita! –_

- Vaya, se supone que por ser una zona turística, deberían hablar inglés todos – Se quejó Hermione con frustración

- Cálmate. Si nadie supiera español seria otra cosa – Dijo Ginny – Al menos para algo sirve ésta – Dijo señalando a Claudia

- ¡Hey! Que ésta sirve para mucho – Se defendió

Eran las diez y media y la playa ya estaba abarrotada de gente, Hermione y Claudia iban ahora para que les trenzaran el cabello. Harry por su parte era amasado con abundante aceite de coco por una corpulenta mujer que daba masajes anti estrés

- ¿Estas cómodo amorcito? – Preguntó Claudia con sorna

- Bastante – Suspiró el pelinegro relajado

Luego de ver la carta, pidieron unas cervezas Corona, Indio, Modelo y Tecate, cada quien al azar. Al mediodía comieron camarones con salsa Valentina, esquites, pescado frito. Se montaron en motos acuáticas de a dos y dieron carreras por toda la bahía, los chicos manejaban, las chicas iban atrás gritando y riendo. Hermione por su parte declinó ese paseo y se dedicó a broncearse en la orilla mientras los demás retozaban

A las cuatro y media, unos bien achicharrados ingleses y una rojísima americana tomaron una ducha para sacarse el agua de mar y fueron a esperar taxis. Pasaron por un puesto que vendía camisetas de Acapulco y Claudia corrió a comprar una de color amarillo. Finalmente ya en taxi, se marcharon al hotel Las Torres Gemelas

La entrada del hotel era muy bonita, suelos de mármol, barandas de bronce, una enorme piscina. Los chicos se sentaron en la recepción mientras que Hermione y Claudia se encargaban esta vez de hacer el chequeo, luego de que a todos les colocaran unos brazaletes de plástico color amarillo con el nombre del hotel, les dieron las llaves de dos habitaciones, una triple y una suite cuádruple

Hermione se fue con Claudia y Harry a la habitación triple, mientras que Luna y Neville, Ginny y Draco tomaron la suite, ambas estaban ubicadas en el piso 19, por lo que la vista de la playa era espectacular

- Vamos a salir a una discoteca ¿Qué te parece? – Dijo Hermione

- ¡Siiiii! OMG Hermione, te amo aunque suene lésbico ¡Nunca he ido a una discoteca de playa! – Exclamó la otra castaña dando brinquitos de felicidad

Harry se metió directo al baño y abrió la llave de agua caliente, a pesar de tener la piel roja y ardiendo, el agua fría le provocaba escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Mientras tanto Claudia encontró una silla de extensión en el balcón de la habitación y se echó boca abajo y se quedó inmediatamente dormida

Una hora después Draco tocaba la puerta de la habitación ya bañado y cambiado

- He oído que aquí cerca hay un Starbucks Coffee ¿Les apetece? –

- Si quieren ir a una discoteca yo necesito un mokaccino con carácter de urgencia – Dijo Claudia saliendo de la ducha – Espérenme un momento y voy con ustedes

Se cambio rápidamente, los demás ya estaban en el pasillo curioseando las cercanías cuando ella salió, monedero en mano. Caminaron hasta el ascensor y bajaron a la recepción, salieron a la calle. Eran las siete de la noche ya y apenas comenzaba a bajar el calor

- El clima aquí es tremendamente caluroso. Me siento cocido – Dijo Neville tratando de refrescarse

- Ni que los veranos en Londres fueran muy frescos – Dijo Ginny

Caminaron a donde habían visto el Starbucks, eran menos de cien metros del hotel, allí cada quien discutió sobre que iba a pedir, que era esto y que era aquello. Al final se decidieron

- A ver, nos va a dar: un Café Mocha, un Caramel Frapuccino, un Café Frapuccino, un Mocha Frapuccino, un Vainilla Capuccino, un Mango Maracuyá Frapuccino y un Helado Cajeta Latte – Pidió Ginny por todos

- ¿Qué van a comer aparte? – Preguntó Hermione

Miraron de nuevo la vitrina y el menú en la pared y discutieron un par de minutos otra vez, que era esto y que era aquello. Un pandemónium

- Vamos a pedir un Panini tres quesos, un envuelto poblano, dos sándwich de vegetales, dos sándwich de pavo y un envuelto de champiñones – Dijo Harry por todos, esta vez

Luna pagó la cuenta y se sentaron todos en un rincón del local a comer y beber

Antes de marcharse Claudia compró cuatro paquetes de Medium Colombia y dos de Dark Verona para llevar ante la estupefacta mirada de Draco

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabes que el bebedizo que uno consigue en UK es horrendo y que el café colombiano es de los mejores del mundo? Me llevo mi reserva personal – Dijo muy oronda – Y no, no te pienso dar, si quieres compra y lleva tu

- ¡Antipática! – Reclamó el rubio - ¿No me puedes dar?

- ¡NO! Compra -

- ¡Yo también te quiero! – Refunfuñó Malfoy

Regresaron al hotel a cambiarse y a ponerse a punto para ir de discotecas, echaron a caminar por la costanera

- ¡Voy a hacer lo mas lógico! Voy a parar un taxi, preguntarle cual es el mejor lugar de aquí, y allá nos vamos todos –

Ginny sacó la mano al primer taxi que se aproximaba y le preguntó por la mejor discoteca de Acapulco, este les dijo que Palladium y allá se fueron en tres grupos. En la entrada del lugar se encontraron y mostrando sus pasaportes les dejaron entrar. Llegaron justo a las 10:15, hora en que empezaban a chequear a la gente para la entrada, así que estuvieron relajados. Hermione pagó casi tres mil pesos por todos

Ya dentro, Draco pasándole un billete de 500 pesos le pidió al mesonero un buen Booth (apartado VIP) de preferencia para más de siete personas. Este les condujo a uno para diez donde todos se instalaron en comodísimas butacas con vista a la hermosa bahía de Acapulco, mandó a pedir una botella del mejor Whiskey. El mesonero por un instante titubeó y le dijo al oído una cifra, Draco arrogante sacó su cartera y le pasó su tarjeta de crédito

- Abres una cuenta, me traes lo que pedí y lo que quieran los demás ¿Entendido? – Dijo arrastrando las palabras al mejor estilo Malfoy – Y rápido

- Si señor – Dijo el mesonero escabulléndose rápido de allí

- Pedí Whiskey, pero si quieren alguna otra cosa, no duden en pedirla –

- Solo si yo abro la cuenta – Dijo Harry –

- No, ya la abrí yo ¿Cuál es el acuerdo? –

Neville y Harry compartieron una mirada de exasperación, pero asintieron

Las chicas cuchichearon

- Nosotras hemos decidido irnos por la bebida local –

- ¿Van a tomar Tequila? – Dijo Neville mirando fijamente a Ginny quien tenía mirada malévola

- No, Margaritas – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

Draco se tapó la cara, seguro tendrían que cargar con cuatro borrachas al salir del lugar

Aquella noche, rieron, bailaron, y disfrutaron hasta casi la misma salida del sol


	24. Chapter 24

Primero, gracias a** Kaome24 **por su review y a** Fermino **por su review y por ponerme como Favoritos en Autor e Historia. Por seguirme, son cosas que animan a seguir dedicando tiempo a escribir, que haya alguien detrás de las pantallas apreciando tu trabajo

**Los adoro. Besos desde Venezuela**

**XXIV**

**La Cruda…**

La Cruda, es un estado físico, moral, y psíquico que sufren algunas personas, después de haber alterado su estado físico o moral fuera de lo normal algún tiempo antes (por lo general un día antes u horas antes). Se puede dar de varios tipos, y por distintas causas, puede ser bastante dolorosa y molesta, en muy raras situaciones eso es de agrado.

En realidad, la cruda, es una jodía de cuerpo que te viene y no se te va en un buen rato, lo normal es que te pase porque te mandaste de todo el día anterior y no te acuerdas de una chingada. Vomitas, la cabeza se te va a la chingada, y la mejor forma de curártela, es darte una repetición de alcohol.

La cruda tiene sus niveles, que van desde el número 1: "No hay rollo, podemos seguir echando vaina" hasta el condenado número 5: "No jodan, estoy totalmente fuera de servicio por días". Con sus hermosos tintes llamados: "Pásenme una cerveza para quitarme esto", "Por los calzones de Merlín hoy no salgo" y "Carajo que me muero del malestaaaar".

Cuando adquieres una cruda te vuelves religioso (Por Diosito que no vuelvo a beber más), te da una especie de mamitis (Por favor, que alguien me haga una sopita!) y recuerdas que Baco no hace milagros cuando tienes tremendo hangover, si de ese que NO RECUERDAS NADA, o mejor dicho, de ese que lo único que se recuerdan es de la película "Que Pasó Ayer" en todas sus partes

En castellano claro y comprensible para los lectores, la cruda es la tremenda resaca, goma, ratón, guayabo o como quieran llamarle, producto de la terrible borrachera que seis británicos y una latino-estadounidense se echaron la noche anterior en un antro de Acapulco llamado Palladium con dos botellas de Whiskey, doce Margaritas, dos botellas de tequila y casi casi que se bebieron el agua del florero

Todos, digo, los siete, estaban tirados en una sola habitación que era la suite de Neville y Luna, la borrachera fue tal que donde cayeron se durmieron, sea en los sillones, sofá, cama o suelo, ahí donde sus cuerpitos dijeron "¡No puedo mas!" ahí mero se echaron. Eran las nueve de la mañana y apenas habían dormido desde las seis

- Nos tenemos que parar – Murmuró Hermione con pesadez desde un sillón – Que tenemos planes para hoy

Nadie se movió, Harry se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y Draco levantó la varita hacia atrás apuntando a la nada – Cállate Herm, me duele la cabeza

- Párense – susurró Luna toda despeinada y desastrosa desde el sofá

La ignoraron también, así que Hermione Granger sacó la vena de mala leche que a veces le atraviesa cuando no le hacen caso cuando ella quiere y levantándose, apuntó con su varita a todos

Con un _Aguamenti_ levantó a todos los borrachos, Draco la miró de forma asesina y le hizo un _Aguamenti_ a ella también en merecida venganza

- ¡Hey esto es un hotel Muggle! ¿Se les fundieron los tapones? – Dijo Harry horrorizado espabilándose

- Es cierto – Dijo Ginny haciendo un encantamiento para desaparecer el desastre extra y el agua por toda la habitación

- Un Gatorade, mi reino por un Gatorade – Imploraba Claudia casi lloriqueando – ¡Por piedad!

- ¡Que reino ni que reino! Tu lo que tienes es galeones, no imperios – Le dijo Draco dándole un zape, recibiendo una mirada asesina que habría asustado a un cosaco

Todos aun medio tambaleantes, con jaqueca y demás se levantaron, ducharon y vistieron. Harry, Hermione y Claudia se habían ido a su habitación para adecentarse un poco. En una hora ya estaban en el VIPS que se hallaba enfrente desayunando sustanciosamente a toda prisa, para poder llegar al Zócalo de Acapulco

- Traje un frasco de aspirinas, créanme fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para la resaca – Dijo Hermione repartiéndole dos a cada uno

- La cabeza me va a estallar – Dijo Luna – Creo que nunca bebí demasiado

- Ni te habías montado en una mesa a bailar – Dijo Ginny

- No digas, que tú esperabas Strippers masculinos en tanga de lentejuelas, hasta los billetes tenias preparados – Dijo Hermione

- Mejor coman y cállense, hay jaqueca generalizada – Dijo Claudia de mal humor

Quince minutos mas tarde, estaban llegando a las lanchas que los llevarían a la Isla de la Roqueta. Claudia pagó el viaje ida y vuelta a mas del doble de lo normal dada la hora. Así en escasos minutos estaban bañándose en las aguas verdiazules del lugar

- ¿Qué les parece? – Dijo Draco – A mí me encanta

Aquel día disfrutaron buceando, tomando más sol, vieron a la Virgen de Guadalupe en el lecho marino, conocida como la Virgen de los Mares, una escultura de casi tres metros de alto, subieron al Faro y tomaron infinidad de fotos. Comieron pozole blanco, Una especie de consomé con granos de maíz cacahuacintle y carne de puerco o pollo, acompañado de tostadas y otros ingredientes como lechuga, chile, cebolla, limón y orégano, pescado a la Talla, Huachinango asado al carbón con una salsa de chile guajillo y Ceviche que son dados pequeños de pescado, camarón o langosta marinados en jugo de limón, combinados con una serie de vegetales y chiles picantes. Se sirve muchas veces sobre tostadas

- ¡Eso es suplantación! El ceviche es peruano – Dijo Claudia – Aunque en todo lugar de costa que se precie se come

- No, la verdad es que el Ceviche forman parte de la culinaria de los países latinoamericanos litorales del Océano Pacífico, como son Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Ecuador, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, México, Nicaragua, Panamá. Además de Perú – Corrigió Hermione

- Dios ya empezó la biblioteca andante – Susurró Ginny exasperada

Claudia se quedo unos minutos mirando perdidamente el mar, hasta que Luna la sacó de su estupor

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Luna sentándose a su lado

- Si… estoy bien… solo recordaba – Dijo en un susurro

Hermione pidió una tuba para probar la bebida típica y la escupió sin querer

- No me gusta – Dijo con grima. Le pasó el vaso a Ginny

Luna y Ginny la probaron y a ninguna de las dos les gustó

- Es rara – Dijo Ginny mirando el vaso

A las cuatro de la tarde ya estaba la lancha buscándolos para llevarlos a tierra firme de regreso, estaban agotados, bastante asoleados, y demás pero aun querían seguir el bochinche

- Tengan en cuenta que estas serán las primeras y ultimas vacaciones en grupo que podamos tener – Dijo Harry – Ya la mayoría tenemos hijos de los cuales ocuparnos

- Lástima que Molly no haya querido un teléfono en su casa, la llamaría para ver como están mis gemelos – Dijo Claudia con añoranza – Extraño a mis dos pateadores

- No te preocupes, que no falta casi nada para regresar – Dijo Ginny – A mi también me hacen falta Lesthar y Alkaid

Llegaron a la Plaza Alvarez y se pusieron a caminar por ahí, consiguieron el mural de Diego Rivera, Quetzalcóatl y se tomaron fotos allí (Para el Facebook! si fueran muggles)

- De veras que me siento en la canción de Bob Dylan "Goin' to Acapulco" – Murmuró Hermione y Claudia se rió

- Es muy bonito – Dijo la otra – Siempre quise venir. Ver el Océano Pacifico

Llegaron a la Quebrada justo a las seis de la tarde, tomaron fotos del atardecer en el Pacífico y curiosearon en el mercadillo de artesanías que había en el mirador, hacia las siete pasaron a la zona reservada y pagaron para ver el espectáculo de los famosos clavadistas de la Quebrada, estos se lanzaban al agua portando antorchas en ambas manos en una caída increíble

- Wow… estos muggles si que son locos – Dijo Neville y Luna le golpeó la cabeza

- ¡Sé discreto! Date cuenta donde estamos – Le riñó – No digas esa palabrota

- ¡Perdón! –

La Quebrada es un acantilado de 45 metros. Desde 1934 se efectúan los famosos clavados comúnmente realizados por jóvenes del puerto. Su peligro radica en que el clavadista debe calcular el momento en que la ola haga que el nivel del mar sea más alto, ya que de lo contrario sería una muerte segura debido al impacto contra las rocas del fondo, situadas a poca profundidad cuando baja el nivel del mar debido al oleaje.

- Me hace llorar esta puesta de Sol – Dijo Luna secándose los ojos – Es maravillosa… tiene colores rosas, dorados, lilas, azules y naranjas… parece irreal

- Ojala que mi cámara haya captado con justicia esto, vale la pena – Dijo Hermione

- ¡Miren! Ya van a lanzarse – Dijo Draco sorprendido

Vieron el espectáculo, Hermione se encargaba de tomar fotos sin cesar para guardar de recuerdo, Ginny apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido y sonrió. Neville abrazó por detrás a su mujer. Todos estaban extasiados

Harry por su parte tenia de cada lado a las mujeres (al menos adultas) mas importantes de su vida (Meredith es un caso aparte claro…!) del lado izquierdo estaba Hermione y del derecho Claudia, a ambas las abrazaba por la cintura mientras admiraban el espectáculo. Cuando este terminó todos voltearon a verse

- ¡Se arriesgan demasiado! – Dijo Neville – Yo no habría podido hacerlo

- ¡Y te haces llamar Gryffindor! – Se burló Draco sacándole la lengua

- ¡Compórtate como un adulto caramba! – Dijo Ginny regañando a su marido

Bajaron de vuelta y tomaron tres taxis (En Acapulco sólo encontraban vochos o Volkswagens color verde por lo cual máximo tres por coche) y se dirigieron a un famoso restaurant llamado Los Navegantes, que se hallaba dentro de un hotel, poco mas hacia el sur del hotel donde se hospedaban. Su especialidad eran los mariscos

Como estaban en un segundo piso y con vistas hacia el mar, el paisaje era espectacular. De veras ninguno estaba arrepentido (todavía) de haber ido a Acapulco

- Nunca en mi vida he comido tanto marisco como en estos dos días – Dijo Harry – Nunca les tuve aprecio

- Son ricos – Dijo Claudia suspirando – Podría pasar toda mi vida comiendo esto sin cansarme. Y con este picantico mmmmm

- ¿Viviste en algún sitio de playa? – Dijo Ginny con agudeza - ¿Verdad?

Ella levantó la cabeza del plato de mariscos que devoraba para mirarla sin expresión - Si

- Con razón, tu aspecto nostálgico aquí, la forma en que te manejas en esto, el hecho de que no te marearas en la lancha… son cosas –

- Muy perceptiva – Admitió - Solo diré que Montauk es una isla desde hace 80 años más o menos. Y que me gustó vivir allí y caminar por las playas en los Hamptons

- En fin, yo creo que debemos ir a dormir, aunque sean tres horas y luego irnos a una discoteca por última vez – Dijo Luna

- ¡Apoyo la moción! – Dijo Claudia

Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de dudas pero no dijeron nada en voz alta. Terminaron de comer y fueron al Hotel. A las ocho y media ya todos dormían. Luna había puesto la alarma para las once. Iban a disfrutar la última noche en aquel paraíso

Aquella noche también se excedieron con el alcohol pero nada importaba. Por muchos años su vida fue mas preocupante, ahora, por primera vez, después de la caída de Voldemort empezaban a disfrutar la vida de jóvenes que no habían explorado antes

Y la sensación era increíble

Al día siguiente, de nuevo con una gran cruda, se levantaron a las once de la mañana para empacar todo y recorrer un par de sitios de Acapulco antes de ir al Aeropuerto, el vuelo salía a las 2 pm. Hicieron el check out y enfilaron rumbo a La Casa de la Máscara y El fuerte de San Diego, para una brevísima visita, los últimos recorridos antes de marcharse del estado de Guerrero, rumbo a Ciudad de México

A la una de la tarde estaban ya listos en la sala de espera del Aeropuerto Internacional General Juan N. Alvarez para regresar a México DF, Neville andaba inquieto curioseando por los alrededores al igual que Ginny. Hermione, Claudia y Harry estaban de lo más tranquilos esperando.

Finalmente abordaron el avión y este ascendió de vuelta al punto de partida. Todos estaban muy silenciosos y pensativos

- Ya mañana regresamos a Inglaterra – Murmuró Draco – El tiempo pasó muy rápido

- Quizás más lento de lo que pensamos y mas rápido de lo que querríamos – Contestó Luna mirando la costa que dejaban atrás


	25. Chapter 25

Acabo de presentar el último examen de la primera tanda del trimestre, así que tengo casi tres hermosas semanas más antes de volver a la masacre con lápiz. Lo juro, estoy desgastada, sacar la carrera me chupa la vida como una sanguijuela

Bueno, ya tengo algo de tiempo, les traje este capítulo, ojalá les guste

Y ya estamos llegando al final!

Saludos, besos y abrazos desde Venezuela

**XXV**

**Estación**** del Metro Balderas**

Harry estaba sentado en una de las amplias butacas de la recepción, pensativo. Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Estaba cansado de todo el trajín de Acapulco pero aun así, prefería estar allí. Si bien es cierto que nunca antes había podido disfrutar un viaje en grupo, porque el que había realizado hacia años con Draco, Ron, Ginny, Claudia y Hermione, no había sido un viaje de placer ni nada por el estilo, había sido una larga búsqueda, huidas, nada que envidiar.

El anterior tuvo un claro propósito, pero este, increíblemente le estaba dejando un amargo sabor de boca. Pensaba en Ronald, en Sirius, en toda la gente que había perecido durante la guerra, la segunda gran guerra. Pensaba en sus padres, que se estaban perdiendo por completo de la vida de su único hijo y ahora de sus nietos. Era difícil aun después de transcurrido tanto tiempo, asumir que habría gente que se perdería en el camino, por alguna de las vicisitudes de la vida.

Y ni siquiera quería pensar por un segundo en la historia de su esposa. Mitad horrorizado, mitad compasivo. Si bien siempre supuso que tenía una triste y gris historia atrás, nunca pensó que tendría tantas partes negras...

Pensaba en los fallecidos y como hubiera pagado felizmente la mitad de su bóveda por tenerlos consigo, de alguna manera tangible. Porque si bien es cierto que Sirius y Remus, al igual que Albus Dumbledore, en alguna oportunidad se lo habían repetido: _"Ellos vivirán por siempre dentro de ti, en tu corazón"_ la falta que le hacían era enorme, no importa cuantos años hubieran transcurrido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? Tengo rato buscándote por todo el Hotel – Dijo su esposa sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se acercó para sentarse a su lado. – Por tu cara pareciera que hubieses tenido la visita de un Dementor

- Tenía ganas de ver los Vitrales del techo. Oí por ahí que son Tiffany de 1905, aproximadamente – Dijo el distraído

- Wow… tienen cien años exactamente. No en vano tienen un aire decimonónico – Dijo ella apreciativamente

- ¿Decimo qué? –

- Decimonónico, propio del siglo XIX – Dijo Claudia

Ella le dirigió una mirada más escrutadora y fue cuando Harry se decidió honestamente a hablar

- Estaba recordando cuando creía que Sirius Black era un prófugo de Azkaban, que había sido uno de los más fieles seguidores de Voldemort. Y cuando supe que mis padres lo habían nombrado mi padrino. Recordando como pasé mi tercer año en Hogwarts…

- Puedo entenderte. A veces sobrellevar los recuerdos de lo que quedo atrás es más difícil de lo que pensamos. ¿Tú crees sinceramente que para mí ha sido fácil estar aquí? Tan cerca de mi casa y no poder ir. Sintiendo siempre remordimientos por haber vivido una vida que tú y yo sabemos que no me pertenece. Tambien añoro a la gente que ha muerto desde que estoy aquí.

Tomó aire y prosiguió

- Todavía lamento la muerte de Josh y de Ron. Todavía lloro la pérdida de Sirius, porque aunque sea difícil de comprender, el podía ponerse en mi puesto y saber que sentía yo en determinados momentos, el podía lidiar con la oscuridad de mi alma y los sentimientos del otro lado sin criticarme, sino que era capaz de entenderme. Quizás el único capaz de hacerlo 100%

- ¿Insinúas que no te entiendo? – Preguntó algo molesto el pelinegro, levantando una ceja

- Estamos hablando de un amigo, un confidente. Como lo es Hermione para ti – Explicó Claudia

Harry asintió comprendiendo ahora por donde iba ella así que continuó - ¿Draco no te entiende? Digo tu y el son mejores amigos, y el tiene un pasado así –

- No Harry, no soy capaz de hablar con el de eso, porque si lo hago, le recordaré que soy tan mala como la gente que combatimos durante la guerra, le recordaré quien soy, que tengo sangre en mis manos, que soy la asesina de su padre y de su tía. Y aunque sé que en el fondo se siente aliviado, ya que gracias a eso pudo tener una vida distinta, a pesar de todo no puedo afrontar eso. Esas son cosas que desgraciadamente me tengo que tragar…

- No te lo tragas, al menos estoy seguro que te desahogas con ese diario negro de cuero, ese que escondes dentro del libro de Historia de la Magia al que le hiciste un hueco a la medida y que está guardado en el cajón de la mesilla de noche de tu lado de la cama – Soltó Harry de un sopetón

Claudia palideció repentinamente – ¿Desde cuándo sabes de la existencia del Diario?

- Hace años – Dijo Harry – Según creo, Sirius te lo regaló cuando saliste de Azkaban

Ella solo asintió sin mirarlo

- Parece que mis secretos ya no son secretos – Dijo ella con visible incomodidad – ¿Lo leíste?

- Eh… bueno… yo – Balbuceó Harry. No quería mentir pero tampoco quería decirle que había leído bastante de él, hasta que sintió remordimiento por violar su privacidad

Claudia se puso de pie, visiblemente molesta – Vuelvo en un rato

- ¡Espera! – Exclamó Harry – Te acompaño

- ¡No! Quiero estar sola, daré un paseo, no te preocupes, sabré regresar no importa a donde vaya a parar. Lo siento, en este momento no quiero verte. Estoy demasiado molesta contigo Potter – Dijo entre dientes saliendo a toda prisa de allí –

Harry trató de seguirla pero ella se perdió de vista entre la gente. Primero se dirigió al Zócalo y luego se puso a caminar sin rumbo. Sin saber cómo llego a una pequeña plaza llamada Plaza de la Solidaridad que rezaba que allí había estado hasta el 19 de septiembre de 1985 el Hotel Regis y que ahora honraba la memoria de las muchas personas que fallecieron en el terrible terremoto que ocurrió en esa ciudad ese día, hacía casi veinte años

Miró primero la escultura de piedra que simulaba una torre de manos empuñadas y que a un lado tenía una escalera, luego abajo las palabras en bajorrelieve

**Septiembre**

**19 de 1985**

Se agachó y pasó su mano por la placa a nivel de suelo que le decía aquello y soltó una lágrima. Harry era infeliz, lo sabía. Aun lloraba a sus muertos y no sabía que podría devolverle la paz a su alma, ella también lo era en parte, pero se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a intentar hacerle feliz. Y había fracasado. Lo sabía

Había fracasado en la empresa en que más empeño había puesto en toda su vida

Además estaba molesta. Había cosas de si misma que no era capaz de compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con Draco, Hermione o Harry. Detalles de su pasado y de su presente que prefería callar amargamente

Siguió caminando y se encontró con la estación del metro Balderas. Sonrió levemente al recordar aquella canción de rock que alguna vez había escuchado en la radio: "Estación del Metro Balderas" de Rodrigo "Rockdrigo" González, quien casualmente también había muerto en aquel funesto terremoto del '85

"_**En la estación del metro Balderas**_

_**Ahí fue donde yo perdí a mi amor**_

_**En la estación del metro Balderas**_

_**Ahí deje embarrado mi corazón" **_

¿Qué haría ahora? Tenía dos bebés en quien pensar, ya no era simplemente ella. Ya no podía salir huyendo como lo hizo durante su adolescencia o cuando lo intentó luego de salir de San Mungo, hacía casi siete años atrás. No era una niña inmadura que se marchaba al primer fracaso. Era una mujer adulta, por ello tenía que actuar acorde a ello, tenía que lidiar con lo bueno y con lo malo

Pero

¿Cómo hacer en ese caso?

¿Cómo enfrentar el fracaso?

¿Cómo reparar un corazón destrozado?

¿Cómo lidiar con su eterna infelicidad?

¿Cómo lidiar con un saco enorme de secretos?

¿Como mirarlos a la cara luego de confesar?

¿Y con la rabia de haberse visto descubierta quien sabe hasta donde?

"_**Ya lo dijo Freud no me acuerdo en que lado**_

_**Solo una experiencia que he experimentado"**_

Estuvo un buen rato, tratando de pensar que haría ahora. Paró el primer vocho verde con seña de Taxi que vio

- _Me lleva a algún lugar donde se pueda comer y beber estilo mexicano_ – Dijo ella y se montó en el vehículo sin mirar atrás

"_**Pare usted en la ruta que me lleva al trabajo**_

_**Hoy estoy dispuesto a mandarlo al carajo**_

_**Llévame hacia Hidalgo o hacia donde quieras**_

_**Pero no me lleves no**_

_**Por la estación de Balderas"**_

Recorrieron las calles, ya había anochecido, probablemente serían más de las siete. Bajó la mirada para ver su reloj de pulsera: Eran las 7:56. Recorrieron algunas calles y finalmente el taxi la dejó en un lugar de Insurgentes Sur. Pagó la carrera y el taxi se alejo de allí

Entró al local con la firme convicción de que un par de tragos la ayudaría a pensar con claridad

Mientras tanto en el Hotel, Ginny y Luna bajaron al Lobby donde encontraron a Harry en el mismo lugar que Claudia lo había encontrado dos horas atrás

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Ginny sin entender

Harry las miró y dudó antes de hablar. El gran temperamento de la pelirroja a veces lo acobardaba

– Salió a no sé donde, dijo que iba a caminar y se fue -

Ginny rodó los ojos – Ella siempre tan… tan ella – Concluyó con una sonrisa. Pero luego notó la expresión de arrepentimiento en el

- Ginny… - Dijo el balbuceante al ver la mirada interrogante que la pelirroja le dirigía

- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? – Le preguntó con ese tono matronal Weasley

- Traspasé los límites de su intimidad, leyendo cosas personales suyas que no me incumbían – Dijo el avergonzado

- ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza? ¿Cucarachas? Esperemos que racionalice y no te lance un Crucio por metiche, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho en esa materia –

Se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo entre ellos hasta que Luna lo rompió

- Vamos a comer, aunque sea en el VIPS aquí enfrente. No te preocupes por ella, sabe cuidarse muy bien – Dijo suavemente Luna, animándolo – No en vano es tan independiente

- Pero este es un lugar extraño…. – Empezó Harry a quejarse – ¿Y si…?

- Donde se habla español y donde ella sabrá manejarse. Ten un poco de confianza en ella ¿Si? – Insistió Luna – Volverá pronto. Al menos cuando se le pase el enfado contigo

Harry se encogió de hombros y las siguió. Detrás venían bajando Draco, Neville y Hermione hablando animadamente. Ginny se giró y le indicó a la castaña que la otra andaba por ahí, quien sabe donde así que Hermione dejó recado en recepción de donde se encontraban

De vuelta al local de Insurgentes Sur, Claudia se sentó en la barra y pidió la carta de pasabocas y bebidas. Pidió unos totopos (Conocidos como nachos o tortillas de maíz tostadas) con queso y chile poblano y una michelada gigante (Bebida a base de cerveza, sal, polvo de chile y limón, con el borde del vaso escarchado con chile y limón)

- ¡Esto está muy bueno! – Exclamó

Sin percatarse de lo irresponsable que es beber en un país extranjero, sin conocer el lugar, lejos de su hotel, sin medirse, apuró al menos tres vasos más de la peculiar bebida antes de cambiarlo por Margaritas…

Al menos tres horas después, salió bastante borracha del lugar y pidió un taxi hasta el Hotel, a las 11:23 estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación por fin

Pero lo que nunca imaginó es que hallaría a TODOS reunidos en esa habitación esperándola con el ceño fruncido. Harry caminaba de un lado a otro preocupado hasta que brincó al sonido de la puerta abriéndose

- ¡ESTAS SON HORAS DE LLEGAR! ¡ESTÁS EN UN PAIS QUE NO CONOCES! ¡SALES SOLA SIN SABER A DONDE! ¡PODRÍAN HABERTE HECHO ALGO! –

- Ay noooo… no... No me regañen. Tengo… sueño – Balbuceó y se tambaleó tratando de echarse en la enorme cama – Ups, no tengo equilibrio – Dijo entre risitas – Todo gira, gira y gira

- ¡Estas borracha! – Exclamó Draco sorprendido – Totalmente borracha. ¡Y andabas sola y borracha! ¿En que estabas pensando?

- ¿Y qué? No me den clases de moralidad – Se defendió – Y mejor váyanse a dormir que yo tengo que hablar con mi marido y dormir

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se llevó a todos fuera de la habitación, dejándolos solos

- ¿Por qué? – Fue la única pregunta del pelinegro al ver el deplorable estado de su esposa

- Eso mismo me gustaría preguntarte a ti…. – Dijo ella echándose en la cama - ¿Por qué a pesar de haberte dado todo de mí durante estos años sigues siendo infeliz? ¿Por qué no consigues dejar el pasado atrás? ¿Por que no aceptas lo que te tocó? ¿Por qué buscas donde no debes? Yo lidio con mis demonios más o menos bien, pero tampoco me consideraba infeliz hasta que tú me hiciste ver que TÚ… Tú Harry James Potter, eres infeliz –

Se secó la lágrima que acababa de aparecer en su mejilla – He dedicado mi vida desde que llegué, casi exclusivamente a ti, de una u otra forma lo he hecho, me he arriesgado sin pensar por ti, he hecho todo por ti ¿querías que me mudara contigo? Lo hice ¿Querías casarte? Lo hice ¿Querías que tuviéramos hijos? Los tuve. ¡CARAMBA! He hecho todo cuanto se me ha ocurrido por que tengas una sonrisa en el rostro y te sientas dichoso. Para que dejes atrás ese amargo pasado. Pero esta tarde me di cuenta que no importa que me ponga un traje de arlequín y sea tu bufón real, tu no vas a ser feliz nunca porque no te esfuerzas en serlo, porque estas anclado a un pasado que no te deja vivir, por que te empeñas en mirar hacia atrás en lugar de hacerlo hacia delante. Y por eso esculcas mi Diario a ver si allí plasmo lo que no te digo a ti, lo que siento, lo que pienso. Pero la culpa no es mía, así que no busques allí

Harry se sintió avergonzado porque en gran parte ella tenía razón

- ¡Escúchame bien! Mi felicidad depende de mí, no de ti. Contigo soy feliz y ahora fui bendecido con dos hermosísimos hijos que nunca pensé tener. Estoy consciente de que tengo problemas y que con ello te estoy haciendo infeliz a ti y eso no es justo… no es justo.

- ¡Claro que no es justo!

El musitó - Tengo que pensar que es lo mejor para ti y los bebés –

- ¿De que hablas? –

- Repito, tengo que pensar que es lo mejor para ti y los bebés -

A Claudia se le encogió el corazón… Le iba a decir que se separarían… Estaba casi segura… A casi un año… ¿Habría llegado a ese negro destino llamado divorcio? ¿O que?


	26. Chapter 26

Hola a todos, perdonen el abandono, pero la racha de los primeros parciales de la Universidad, mas el duelo por la muerte del presidente me alejaron de la computadora (de la oficina) donde tengo y hago este fanfic, espero me disculpen la demora

Por otra parte graciasa** Fermino **por su review, de verdad. Espero quedes complacido. Besos y abrazotes a los que me leen así sea en las sombras

Les aviso que ya llegamos al penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Así que antes del 22 estaré publicando el final de esta tetralogía

Desde Venezuela con amor

Claudia

**XXVI**

**Mientras tanto… ****otro día más**

_**Yo sé bien  
>que llegara ese día en el que no<br>me duela ya…**_

_**Y lo sé porque al final  
>es el tiempo el que se encarga<br>de curar**_

Era 31 de Diciembre de 2004, último día del año. Luego de realizar algunas compras todos habían regresado al Hotel a empacar y realizar el Check Out, finalmente a las seis de la tarde, todos estaban arribando al Aeropuerto para el regreso a casa.

Harry después de sentenciar que "haría lo mejor" no había pronunciado palabra, habían dormido dándose la espalda y con la cabeza a millón, cruzándose pensamientos, creando ideas, dándole vueltas repetidas a todo.

- Mione ¿Te importaría cambiar de asiento conmigo? – Dijo Claudia – Creo que a el le vendría bien tu compañía y yo necesito estar sola, por favor

Hermione asintió, había intuido por las actitudes de ese día que algo no andaba bien – No te preocupes

- Gracias – Musitó la otra castaña sinceramente agradecida

En el avión, todos charlaban entre sí, la diferencia es que Hermione no logró arrancarle ni una sílaba a Harry mientras que Claudia estaba sentada lejos de ellos con la mirada perdida en las nubes, ni siquiera había querido cenar cuando les avisaron que estaba disponible

_**Yo sé que hay que seguir  
>que de esta voy a salir<br>pero mientras tanto  
>la verdad no sé<strong>_

Harry Potter por su parte jugaba con un whiskey doble entre sus manos, tendría que tomar una decisión y la verdad es que no sabía realmente ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué se sentía tan infeliz? ¿Qué podía hacer para remediarlo? Quizás por bloquear tanto lo que sintió al final de la Guerra… quizás por negar que le hubieran afectado las perdidas sufridas… quizás por ocupar su cabeza para no pensar, era que todo le había quedado mal

Pero era verdad. Desde el nacimiento de los gemelos no podía sacarse aquello de la cabeza. Soñaba con sus padres, con Sirius, con Dumbledore… Veía a Voldemort retornar a quitarle lo más preciado que tenía en el mundo y despertaba a punto de gritar. Tenía miedo de no estar a la altura de las circunstancias, tenía miedo de perder lo que le quedaba, tenía miedo de estar haciendo todo erróneamente

Pero se contenía, siempre se contenía. Y callaba

Así que había llegado al punto de quiebre. Se masajeó la cabeza por una incipiente jaqueca. Iba a explotar

Incluso había llegado al punto de afectar a su esposa y ¿Quién sabe? A sus hijos también, aunque fueran muy pequeños. Tenia que pensar, tenia que aclararse, tenía que tomar muchas decisiones al respecto

Los miraba y sus ojos le recordaban a ellos… a los que nunca pudo conocer. A aquellos que habían dado su vida por el, los verdes ojos de Meredith le recordaban a los de su madre Lily, los avellana de Derek, a su padre James. Se veía reflejado en los gemelos y a la vez, veía a sus padres reencarnados

Se preguntaba como habrían sido como abuelos ¿Consentidores? ¿Precavidos? Si no supo mucho de como fueron como padres, menos podía llegar mas lejos, se preguntaba tantas cosas y sabía que jamás hallaría una respuesta a esas interrogantes. Ni siquiera Lupin podría decirle a ciencia cierta

_**Yo sé bien**_

_**Que hay un después  
>que me ofrece amnesia<br>para el mal de ayer**_

Volteó la cabeza buscando con la mirada a su compañera, la cual se hallaba en el otro lado de la cabina de primera clase, sentada sola al lado de una señora mayor que se la había pasado durmiendo desde el despegue, dándole bastante tranquilidad. Sabía que se había comportado adecuadamente el día anterior, respecto a reprenderla pero a la vez también sentía culpabilidad, por que sabia que le había hecho sentir mal, sabia que no debía haber revisado el Diario y tenía la culpa de que ella escapara enojada quien sabe a donde por aquella extraña ciudad. Ella respetaba su espacio y su privacidad y el no lo hizo

¿Por que no? Quizás porque en el fondo, muchas cosas de ella eran un misterio para el, porque intuía que ese pasado que callaba, era mas oscuro del que se mostraba, porque veía a veces mucho dolor en los ojos avellana de su esposa y quería saber por que ¿Que le hizo la Vida? ¿Habría sido como la suya? ¿Peor? Lo malo es que lo descubrió realmente cuando ya había husmeado bastante donde no lo llamaban, pero donde nunca supo su ayer

Mientras tanto, Ginny y Draco…

- ¿Te fijaste que Harry no ha soltado un vaso de Whiskey desde que se sentó? Algo serio esta pasando y me preocupa – Dijo el blondo

- ¿Te refieres a por qué ella se haya fugado ayer y haya llegado borracha sola a media noche o por que están sentados lejos uno del otro? – Preguntó Ginny a su esposo

- Por que Harry Potter nunca ha sido persona de beber alcohol así y por que no he visto que se dirijan la palabra en todo el día. Se han evitado totalmente – Respondió Draco

Ginny bajó la cara con pesar. No le gustaba aquello para nada. Harry Potter no era así, lo conocía bastante bien así que estaba segura que algo grave sucedía en su cabeza y nadie podía adivinar que era

- Hablaré con el – Decidió Ginny

- No ha querido hablar ni con Hermione – Dijo Draco reflexivo – Estoy pensando que llegaremos prácticamente para la cena así que lo voy a secuestrar pasado mañana junto con Neville. Quizás entre hombres se anime a abrirse y sepamos que es como ayudarlos

- Ojalá tengas razón – Murmuró Ginny

- Llévate tú a Claudia, no la dejes en Godric's Hollow. Dile a Luna y Hermione que vayan contigo también. Haremos que esos dos resuelvan sus problemas. Mañana es Año Nuevo, es la fiesta en la Mansión. No quiero ni imaginar como van a empezar este año si no resuelven sus diferencias

- Si es que son diferencias… - Dijo Ginny con perspicacia – Creo que esta vez, es algo exclusivo de Harry

- Yo creo sinceramente que algo de ella tiene que ver en el asunto -

_**Yo sé que va a pasar  
>y que solo hay que esperar<strong>_

Draco se llevó la mano al pecho, donde el colgante de elfos se mantenía de un feo gris pero a temperatura ambiente.

- _Potter… ¿Qué rayos pasa?_ – Se preguntó a si mismo

Rato después todos dormían a excepción del pelinegro, mientras surcaban Halifax, Canadá, dentro de pocos instantes luego de Terranova entrarían en el Atlántico Norte

El vuelo fue pacífico, no estuvo empañado por turbulencias ni nada por el estilo, luego de diez horas de vuelo, aterrizaban en la Terminal 5 de Heathrow a la 1 de la tarde del 1° de Enero de 2005, tenían el tiempo justo para pasar por la aduana, recoger el equipaje y dirigirse a sus casas a arreglarse para la fiesta en la Mansión. A las tres de la tarde, todos salían del aeropuerto, a uno de los callejones cercanos a desaparecerse. Harry tomó el brazo de Claudia sin mirarla y se desaparecieron rumbo al Valle de Godric

Al llegar, dejaron las maletas que Claudia se encargó de levitar hasta la habitación mientras que Harry se iba a la Madriguera a buscar a los Gemelos

Todos en sus respectivas casas se arreglaron para asistir a Malfoy Manor a la cena de Año Nuevo tradicional

Luna estaba exultante, había preparado de antemano varias túnicas de fiesta para no estar con carreras de última hora. La idea había sido de Ginny el día que fueron de compras todas antes del viaje, estaba indecisa entre una túnica negra con detalles brillantes como estrellas y una verde pastel asimétrica con vuelos. Neville la vio mientras jugaba a decidirse entre ambas jugando con un galeón

_- Nunca pierdas esa inocencia Luna Longbottom – _Pensó Neville enternecido

Por otra parte, en el Londres Muggle, mas concretamente en Park Street, Mayfair, en el edificio New Hereford House, se hallaba el dúplex de Hermione, localizado en el séptimo y octavo piso, un precioso departamento de una recepción, comedor y cocina-comedor, dormitorio principal con baño privado y ducha, dos dormitorios, dos baños y aseo de invitados. Estando en la esquina con Oxford Street tenía una magnifica ubicación envidiable por muchos

Estaba en la ventana, mirando hacia Kensington Palace, cansada, cuando se percató de la hora: siete de la noche, hacía tres que se había puesto el sol y debía arreglarse rápido puesto que debía estar antes de las ocho en la casa de los Malfoy. Caminó hacia su habitación pensando que debía cumplir con una obligación y tradición mas antes de poder dormir en su cama como tanto deseaba

En otra parte, Narcissa daba órdenes sin parar a los elfos mientras vigilaba a sus nietos cuando por fin Draco y Ginny cruzaron el umbral de la puerta

- ¡Por fin llegan! ¿Ven la hora que es? ¡Tienen que darse prisa, falta poco para que lleguen los demás! Al menos los que no estaban brincando por quien sabe donde – Dijo Narcissa estresada

- Tranquila madre, todo saldrá bien como todos los años y todos serán puntuales o correrán el riesgo de desatar tu ira. Y todos tenemos claro las consecuencias de hacerla enfadar –

- ¡Eso espero! – Dijo mientras indicaba a un elfo una reubicación de los adornos del salón

Y en el Valle de Godric, una feliz madre mimaba a sus retoños quienes dormían plácidamente uno al lado del otro, ella estaba acostada con ellos en la enorme cama del dormitorio principal indiferente a lo demás. En ese momento su prioridad era volver a sentir alegría y ese par de hermosos bebes se la proporcionaban. Luego se ocuparía de lo demás

- ¿Quieres que llevemos el cochecito de los gemelos? Así no tendremos que cargarlos toda la noche – Propuso ella a su marido sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente

- Ajá – Fue la única respuesta que recibió

Tragó. Aquella noche sería bastante larga… ¡Si tan solo pudiera eludir la cena en Malfoy Manor sin que Draco le arrancara la cabeza y Narcissa le retirara el habla...!

_**Y mientras tanto otro día más  
>con ganas de llorar<strong>_

A las ocho, estaban todos reunidos en Malfoy Manor listos para la cena de Año Nuevo, la diferencia es que todos los viajeros llegaban con rostros algo demacrados por el agotamiento, pero un siempre previsivo Draco Malfoy les proveyó a todos de suficiente poción herbovitalizante, que los dejó en condiciones de enfrentar a un Colacuerno Húngaro si era necesario

- Gracias Draco, no sé como habría hecho para no dormirme sin esto – Dijo Neville tomándosela toda de un solo trago

- Creo que ninguno de nosotros habría aguantado – Sentenció Hermione

- Es hora de cenar, vengan – Dijo Ginny haciéndolos pasar al comedor

Aquella noche fue más llevadera gracias a la bendita poción, sin embargo esta no evitó que todos llegaran directo a sus casas a dormir tantas horas como fuera posible

Al día siguiente como habían acordado el joven matrimonio Malfoy, Draco se llevó por un lado a Harry y a Neville y por otro Ginny se había llevado a Claudia, los bebés, Hermione y Luna. Las chicas habían optado por ir a caminar primero por Belgravia

Estaba sentada con Ginny mientras Hermione mecía el coche de los gemelos, ella estaba contemplando la estatua de Simón Bolívar en Belgrave Square

- ¿Vas a hablar sobre que sucede? – Dijo Ginny conminándola

- Es que no sé. Al final no me ha dicho que quiere. Lo miro y lo miro y sigo sin saber que hacer – Musitó Claudia – Son momentos como estos en que me gustaría poder usar legeremancia sobre el a ver que rayos pasa por su cabeza

- ¿Te ha pedido el divorcio? ¿Te ha dicho algo en concreto? – Preguntó Hermione

- No, solo me dijo que es infeliz, que no es mi culpa sino de el y "Tengo que pensar que es lo mejor para ti y los bebés" – Musitó – Definitivamente me provoca patearlo

- ¿Sabes que no es mala idea? – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa malévola

- ¿Qué exactamente? – Preguntó Hermione temiéndose lo peor

- Que lo patees. Harry James Potter tiene muchas virtudes pero entre sus defectos está el ser verdaderamente estúpido en ocasiones. Así que saca tu mejor cualidad y ponlo en su sitio como lo sabes hacer. El reaccionara por que sí

- ¿Tu crees? –

- Totalmente segura. Como que tengo el cabello rojo natural – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

- De acuerdo – Asintió esta – Hoy mismo lo haré

Mientras tanto los muchachos hicieron a Harry descargarse, Neville se mantuvo más en silencio mientras que Draco le regañaba y escuchaba a partes iguales. Sin embargo fue Neville quien le hizo ver un par de cosas cruciales

Y tal como predijo la pelirroja, luego de una buena patada verbal, esa misma noche, Harry James Potter entró en cintura y se dejó de bobadas


	27. Chapter 27 Capítulo Final

Bueno, hemos llegado al capitulo final. Si, se que soy cruel porque lo dejé de la forma interesante. Eso si, no hay mas continuación. Lo dejo a su imaginación

**Gracias a Gred-y-Feorge, Fermino, kaome24, Allie Danger, ninarickman por haber seguido esta historia ya sea poniendola en sus favoritos, en sus alertas o escribiendome un review, para mi fue muy importante. Y tambien a aquellos que lo leyeron en las sombras aunque no dejaran constancia de su paso**

Espero les haya gustado, espero publicar en un tiempo una nueva historia asi que estén atentos

Besos desde Venezuela a todos

**XXVII**

**Lo que significa estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado**

Era jueves siete de julio de 2005, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Claudia se habían dispuesto para salir a Hogwarts aquella mañana.

Hogwarts, era un lugar que realmente ninguno de ellos había vuelto a pisar desde sexto año. A muchos les traía recuerdos, algunos buenos, otros malos. Una mezcla de sentimientos que no era muy definible. Pero por más que quisieran, era una obligación volver, aunque las circunstancias no eran claras

Por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón la profesora McGonagall los había convocado el día anterior para ir. Draco y Harry habían quedado de ir al colegio en la noche, de últimos, luego de atender algunos asuntos durante el día. Neville había sido dispensado de aquel requerimiento debido a que se encontraba bastante resfriado y postrado con fiebre en su hogar. A regañadientes Luna había aceptado ir hasta el castillo, dejando a su marido en esas condiciones, pero Neville insistió en que tenía que cumplir con el deber por ambos, ya que el no podía y que además el elfo se encargaría de atenderlo sin problema alguno. Que si surgía alguna complicación el la mandaría a buscar con este

Pero estaba siendo un problema dirigir el traslado. Luna tenía problemas con la Aparición últimamente aunque no se explicaba el por qué y Claudia nunca pudo lograrlo. Ginny y Hermione no podían llevarlas por 670 kilómetros sin riesgo de escindirse por lo que les quedaba solo ir por la Red Flú

Y para Luna, viajar a Londres para ir de vuelta a Hogwarts era medio estúpido, pero Hermione insistió en ir todas juntas

Ginny había llegado a la casa de Hermione por aparición a las ocho en punto de la mañana, mientras que Luna y Claudia, que tenían problemas con la Red Flú, lograron llegar a Londres por el Caldero Chorreante justo a tiempo

- Recorrí los 350 Km desde casa hasta acá en Red Flú y ahora ¿que rayos? – Se quejó

Harry había llamado a Claudia por móvil avisándole que en breve estaría inhabilitada la red de chimeneas durante esa mañana por problemas dentro el Ministerio, así que no les quedaba mas que utilizar un medio distinto al normal

- ¿Sabes algo de manejarte en medios muggles aquí verdad? – Preguntó Luna y Claudia le dirigió una mirada de exasperación

Tomaron un taxi de a toda prisa desde Charing Cross hasta Park Street para llegar hasta el dúplex de Hermione. Luna tenía la sensación de que algo andaba mal, pero lo atribuía a la repentina llamada de la profesora para ir hasta el colegio de Magia, justo durante las vacaciones de verano, lo cual no había sucedido nunca. Por un momento pensó que había vuelto a los tiempos de la Segunda Gran Guerra Mágica

- ¿Sabes que odio el emplazamiento de tu apartamento Mione? Digo, esto era Tyburn, aquí ahorcaban a la gente hace poco mas de un par de siglos – Dijo Claudia

- Muggles supongo – Dijo Ginny con indiferencia – Lo siento, no me he aprendido su historia así que no puedo opinar. Aunque francamente colgar a alguien me parece salvaje

- Estoy de acuerdo – Añadió Luna distraídamente

Eran las 8:35 de la mañana cuando las cuatro entraban a la estación Marble Arch, que era la más cercana al departamento de Hermione, Luna era la única que no estaba tranquila en esos momentos, se miraba inquieta las uñas y se movía sin cesar. Una mirada de aprensión era la que mostraba. Las demás estaban algo incómodas debido al intenso calor que había ese día, el termómetro marcaba cerca de 31° centígrados

Tres estaciones mas tarde, llegaron a Holborn e hicieron trasbordo hacia King's Cross, Hermione había mandado una lechuza urgente explicando la situación y McGonagall había habilitado el Expreso de Hogwarts para trasladarlas hasta Hogsmeade donde un carruaje las esperaría

El tren número 311 iba desplazándose hacia el sur entre King's Cross St. Pancras y Russell Square cuando a las 8:53 una bomba explotó en el tren de la línea de nivel profundo Picadilly Line. Las chicas estaban en el tren que pasaba a su lado en sentido norte cuando la explosión les llegó terriblemente cerca, cayeron al suelo cuando el fogonazo las alcanzó en parte

La explosión tuvo lugar en la parte posterior del primer vagón del tren 311, causando daños importantes en la parte trasera de ese vagón, así como en la parte frontal del segundo. El túnel circundante también sufrió daños. La gente en ambos trenes gritaba desesperada, Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca para contener una arcada

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido! – Exclamó Hermione

- ¿Qué crees tu que haya sido? – Preguntó Luna no queriendo pensar

Ginny articuló sin sonido: "Mortífagos"

No se habían dado cuenta que estaban heridas, Luna tenia una fea quemadura en todo el brazo izquierdo y raspones en la cara, Hermione se había fracturado el tobillo y tenia una herida en esa pierna, Claudia tenia una mancha de sangre en la blusa de su cabeza manaba algo de sangre que corría por su frente mientras que Ginny con chamuscados en su lado izquierdo, tanteaba sus bolsillos buscando su varita

No la halló

- ¡Apúrense! No sabemos que esta pasando – Insistió Hermione – Y créanme, no quisiera averiguarlo de malos modos

A duras penas buscaron como salir del tren, estaba repleto de heridos y no querían ni pensar como estaría el otro, que había sido el directamente afectado

La gente gritaba incoherencias, y rumores, unos decían que había una persona debajo de un tren, mientras que otro hablaba de un descarrilamiento, la confusión eran enorme y nadie sabía que pasaba. El lugar donde se produjo la explosión: La Piccadilly Line es un túnel profundo, de hasta 30 m subterráneos, con metros estrechos (3,5 m) de separaciones de apenas 15 cm. Este espacio estrecho reflejó la fuerza de la explosión, concentrando su efecto.

La temperatura dentro del túnel había subido hasta los sesenta grados centígrados, haciendo que prácticamente se asaran. Ginny las guiaba hacia King's Cross. Si en efecto había Mortífagos, estaban en desventaja ya que la pelirroja había perdido su varita, rodeadas de muggles y heridas. Iban caminando a duras penas por el túnel, el calor se acrecentaba allí a pesar de que lentamente iban dejando el lugar del desastre, la temperatura no parecía aminorar

- Traten de ocultar las heridas, no podemos dejar que nos lleven a un Hospital Muggle – Dijo Hermione – De ningún modo

- ¿Y si fue Al-Qaeda? – Dijo Claudia – No quiero morirme como en World Trade Center

- No seas estúpida, esto no es un rascacielos – Dijo Hermione irritada por la idea

- Pero igual, los terroristas pueden volar un túnel… ¿No has visto las noticias muggles desde cuando? – Insistió Claudia nerviosa

- Lo unico que vi fue que ayer anunciaron que las Olimpiadas de 2012 serían aquí. Y que todo el mundo celebraba que seria también en el año del Jubileo de Diamante de la Reina

- ¿Y si fueron terroristas? – Repitió Claudia

- ¡QUE NO CARAJO! ¿Terroristas? No, pensaría mas bien en antiguos seguidores de… - Dijo Hermione

- Si si, ya sé – La interrumpió Luna – La teoría que quieran pero prioridad en este instante no es saber, es salir de aquí ya

Luego de casi veinte minutos o quizás algo mas, llegaron a la estación de King's Cross, la gente estaba desesperada, la policía indicaba a la gente donde ir y dirigía las operaciones. La sala de espera de la estación de King's Cross estaba siendo utilizada como un hospital temporal para las víctimas de la explosión de la Piccadilly Line

Con la mayor discreción posible (Aunque el hecho de que la estación entera estuviera en caos ayudó bastante) atravesaron la barrera que separaba los andenes 9 y 10 para abandonar el Londres Muggle y pasar a la estación mágica

- ¡Lo logramos! – Exclamó Ginny – El expreso está ya allí ¡Rápido!

Hermione, Luna y Claudia sacaron sus varitas y caminaron por el vacio andé por si acaso hubiera alguien mas allí en actitud no amistosa, las dos primeras cubrían a Ginny quien se hallaba algo indefensa sin su propia varita, subieron al tren mientras que Hermione le hacia señas al maquinista para que arrancara lo mas pronto posible

- Estoy asustada – Dijo Luna – Primero la red Flú, segundo Harry dice que hay problemas en el Ministerio y luego esa explosión en el Metro. Esto esta muy raro y no creo que sea obra de la casualidad

- A mi lo que me hace pensar que no es casual es que McGonagall nos mandó a llamar justo hoy – Dijo Hermione

El tren arrancó hacia el norte, Claudia buscó entre sus bolsillos y descubrió que había perdido la bolsa y el móvil que llevaba dentro. Luna se percató de ello

- Bueno, una varita, una bolsa… cosas sin importancia – Dijo – Ya saldremos de esta y averiguaremos que sucedió

Hermione se tanteó y encontró en sus pantalones su MP4 así que sintonizó la radio muggle a fin de enterarse de las noticias

-Busca BBC Radio 5 Live, seguro estarán diciendo algo – Sugirió Claudia

- Tan solo quisiera saber con seguridad que Harry y Draco están bien. Estarían en el Ministerio con Shacklebolt pero eso no es garantía de nada… - Musitó Ginny

- Hay que tener fe – Musitó Luna – Y esperar siempre lo mejor en vez de lo peor

Al anochecer, como hacia años tras llegaban a Hogsmeade, un carruaje tirado por Thestrals esperaba como siempre. Las chicas subieron

Al llegar al castillo, los recibía McGonagall acompañada de Remus, Nymphadora, Draco y Harry quienes llevaban consigo a sus hijos, y todos los demás miembros supervivientes de la Orden del Fénix a excepción de Neville y Shacklebolt

Se dirigieron silenciosamente hacia el despacho del Director, allí les comunicaron las nuevas

Después de años de paz, antiguos seguidores y creyentes de Voldemort volvían a crear el caos en una sociedad ya golpeada por dos devastadoras guerras. Los líderes morían pero no necesariamente se llevaban a la tumba los ideales, estos muchas veces perviven en los sobrevivientes

Los hechos de Londres no habían sido producto de terroristas que boicoteaban la reunión del G8 como les habían informado a los muggles por sus medios de comunicación. Los antiguos Mortífagos que eludieron la caza, habían lanzado hechizos explosivos en aquellos lugares con tanta precisión que había sido una detrás de otra. Los muertos y los heridos eran entre la población no mágica, pero El Profeta Vespertino anunció al mundo Mágico la horrible verdad que el Ministro Shacklebolt no quiso callar

Habían irrumpido mediante infiltrados dentro del Ministerio de Magia y ahora habían creado de nuevo el caos dentro de la sociedad. Las comunicaciones estaban bloqueadas y la noticia de enfrentamiento futuro cayó sobre todos.

Ginny no lo quería creer, negaba con la cabeza. Su familia siempre tuvo pérdidas en ambas guerras, ahora a pocos años de la última, tendrían que volver a empezar, combatir, esperar, combatir… ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez

Todos durmieron en una misma ala del castillo, reforzada mágicamente mientras planeaban como afrontar la situación

Harry y los bebés se habían quedado dormidos, Claudia convocó su diario y se sentó en el escritorio que había en la habitación, frente a una ventana que daba hacia el patio central del castillo. Todo estaba en quietud y oscuridad, pero era esa calma que precede a la tormenta

Mojó la pluma en tinta y se dispuso a registrar lo que pensaba

"_7/7/05_

_Después de tantos años, no puedo creer que todo vaya a empezar de nuevo. Se alza en el horizonte del mundo mágico otra era oscura. _

_A los muggles les dijeron que eran atentados terroristas, que murieron 56 personas más los cuatro hijos de perra terroristas y más de 700 heridos. La verdad es que se puede calificar de terroristas pero los culpables no fueron los cuatros muggles bajo la maldición imperius, sino otros desgraciados peores. Dijeron que Al-Qaeda asumió la responsabilidad, Al-Qaeda mi trasero, son los mismos malditos Mortífagos que escaparon y ahora vuelven a joder _

_Aprovecharon un momento increíble, __ocurrieron mientras en el __Reino Unido__ se estaba dando cita el primer día de la __31ª Cumbre del G8__, un día después de que Londres fuera elegida sede de los __Juegos Olímpicos de 2012__, dos días después del comienzo del juicio del __imán__fundamentalista__Abu Hamza__, cinco días después de que se realizara el concierto __Live 8__ allí y poco después de que Gran Bretaña hubiera asumido la __presidencia rotatoria__ del __Consejo de la Unión Europea__. Cualquier muggle estaría confiado y los políticos y medios podrían cubrirlo sensacionalmente para estremecer a los demás, pero para la comunidad mágica la situación era de mayor horror _

_Tendremos que echarle pecho a la situación, aunque a mi sinceramente me descorazona volver a pasar por esto tan pronto _

_Una vez leí que el mal es algo inagotable, que siempre resurge una y otra vez y la historia se repite. Las guerras son la constante del ser humano, no importa si es mago o muggle. La lucha entre el Bien y el Mal nunca acabará, puede haber caído Voldemort, pero siempre surgirá alguien con sus ideas o con otras inclusive peores. Sinceramente no sé como afrontaremos lo que se avecina, lo que si sé, es que la paz, esta demostrado que no es duradera por mas que algunos lo deseemos._

_Yo solía creer cuando era una niña que la vida de adulta tenía su clímax cuando uno hallaba al amor de su vida, ahora sé que no. Que quien inventó eso de "Y fueron felices para siempre" se equivoco, o peor, nos mintió. No existe tal final feliz. Tampoco tenía razón el que cree que el dinero no da la felicidad, no ha ido de compras_

_Tengo salud, un marido estupendo, unos gemelos que son una gracia divina, unos amigos que no me abandonan en la adversidad, un trabajo en el Ministerio que busca lo mejor para todos, una cuenta en Gringotts y una en el mundo muggle. Tengo una vida que ni en mis mejores sueños creí llegar a tener, en fin todo lo que podría desear, mas sin embargo, la paz no está incluida en el pack, he luchado contra Voldemort por tres años antes de verlo caer, he vivido cinco años de reconstrucción del mundo mágico, pensando que la paz sería duradera al menos hasta el fin de mis días_

_Pero no. Ahora vuelve a surgir la maldad y tenemos que volver a luchar. No sé si sobreviviremos esta vez, lo que sé es que todo el tiempo pasamos preocupándonos por el futuro, planificando que queremos ser y hacer, prediciendo los errores y como los afrontaremos, el futuro cambia cada segundo, cambia con cada decisión, con cada acción, con cada omisión. El futuro es algo impredecible no importa si hay una sala en el Ministerio llena de profecías, nunca sabemos cuál es el nuestro, lo que si se, es que el futuro nunca es como lo hemos imaginado_

_He cometido demasiados errores y no puedo volver el tiempo atrás para enmendarlo. Tengo que pensar en el presente para poder tener un futuro, no estancarme en el pasado_

_Por ello, creo que mejor no espero, debo decir hoy "te amo" a mi marido y a mis hijos, "Te quiero" a cada uno de mis amigos, "gracias" a ellos y a todos los que han traído algo bueno a mi vida, "perdón" a todos los que alguna vez lastimé con o sin conciencia de ello. Decir "cambiaste mi vida" a mi libro que me trajo hasta acá. Tengo que hacerlo ya, porque no sé que pasará, porque no se realmente cuando se acabara mi tiempo en este mundo, eso es todo. Porque todo podría de veras acabarse mañana_

_Si no fuera porque entiendo que la lucha por el poder es demasiado atractiva para la gente ambiciosa, no podría comprender porque no logran vivir en paz. Lo que tenemos es que unirnos otra vez y combatir, una y otra vez. Lo venceremos, pero será como la Gorgona, aunque cortemos una cabeza, una nueva volverá a salir. El ser humano esta condenado a repetir sus errores puesto que es el único ser capaz de tropezar con la misma piedra una y otra vez. La guerra es una de esas piedras"_

FIN


End file.
